After Winter Comes Spring
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: A lung disease has caused Elphaba to constantly be in and out of the hospital ever since she was young. When she meets Prince Fiyero, her life is turned around, but will her body be able to handle all these changes? Fiyeraba.
1. Diagnosis

**Hey, everyone! I just finished my Wicked/Greek Mythology crossover "On Broken Wings", and I'm finally beginning to post this story! This story used to be called "Different Like Nothing", but I gave it a last minute title change. Enjoy!**

* * *

A loud cry breaking through the Governor's Mansion woke Frexspar Thropp up in the middle of the night. "Nessa," he whispered as he jumped out of bed, throwing his robe on over his shoulders. He hurried out of his room and down the hall to the nursery, but when he got there, his youngest daughter was peacefully asleep. He crept into the room and peered into the crib of the two-year-old. Nessa was fast asleep, clutching a teddy bear and sucking her thumb. The governor was very confused. If Nessa wasn't crying, who was? Was he hearing things?

He heard the crying again and realized with a jolt that it was his older daughter, Elphaba. He sighed, turning and dragging his feet out of the room. He would have to have a serious talk to his green daughter about waking people up in the early hours of the morning with all that noise. He stopped in front of her door and bit his lip before pushing it open. Through the darkness, he saw the four-year-old laying on her side, clutching her blankets to her chest. She looked like she was in pain as she cried and sweat covered her forehead. Her breathing was very rigid and uneven, and for a moment, Frex was worried. What was going on? Did she have a nightmare?

"Elphaba? What's wrong?" he asked as he walked inside, his voice still gruff with sleep.

Elphaba looked up at her father and tried to form words, but nothing came out. That's when Frex got a bit more worried. What was wrong with her?

"Daddy…" she finally managed to choke out, her voice soft and very hoarse. "Can't… breathe…"

"Did you have a nightmare?" Frex asked.

Elphaba shook her head and coughed.

"Dear Oz…" the governor whispered when he saw her cough up blood. He realized that something was actually wrong with his daughter and gently scooped her into his arms.

"Daddy…"

"Shh. It's okay, Elphaba. Don't speak," Frex said, wrapping her in a blanket and carrying her out of the room. He belatedly realized that this was the first time ever that he was holding her, but pushed that thought aside for later as he awoke a maid and told her to keep an eye on Nessa. He awoke his driver and told him that he needed to go to the hospital as fast as possible. The driver looked at the green girl in his arms, but didn't dare question the governor as he quickly readied the horses and they were off.

Elphaba moaned and coughed up more blood on the way there. For the first time since the day she was born, Frex was actually worried about his eldest daughter. He didn't know what caused him to suddenly care about her well-being. Maybe it was because she looked so much like her mother that he thought about her and what she would have done. Either way, he cared now. And right now, he had to get help for Elphaba.

"It's okay, Elphaba. Everything will be okay," he whispered to his now-shivering daughter.

Elphaba looked up at her father before slowly closing her eyes. Then her chest stopped rising and falling.

* * *

Frex paced in the waiting room, unable to sit still. To say that he started panicking when Elphaba stopped breathing was an understatement. He yelled at the driver to go faster, even though they were already pushing way past the speed limit. When they finally got there, he yelled for help, causing a quarter of the staff to rush over to him. They immediately took the green girl into the ICU and began to try to get her to breath again. Frex was forced to wait in the waiting room, pacing to keep himself occupied. Thankfully, he was the only one there, which he was kind of grateful for. It would be kind of embarrassing for him to have his people see him looking like a nervous wreck.

"Governor Thropp?" the doctor said as he came into the waiting room.

Frex turned around. "Yes?"

"Your daughter is breathing again."

The governor let out a breath. "Thank Oz! Then what happened?"

"We're not completely sure. We're still examining her. I just wanted to let you know we got her breathing again."

"Thank you, Doctor," Frex nodded, watching as he hurried back through the doors. He finally allowed himself to sit down and bowed his head in a silent prayer to the Unnamed God for his daughter, something he never thought he would do.

As the sun began to rise, the doctor came back out and told the governor that they were able to stabilize Elphaba and moved her out of the ICU.

"What's wrong with her?" Frex asked.

The doctor licked his lips. "Somehow, her lungs have gotten scarred for some unknown reason."

"What?"

"That's why she was having trouble breathing and coughing up blood. What surprises me most about this usually affects senior citizens, not young children."

The governor blinked. How had Elphaba become sick? Was it because he hadn't been paying much attention to her? Was this his fault? "Surely there's something you can do to cure her."

"I'm sorry, Governor, but there's no cure for this. We can give her medications that will slow the scarring of her lungs, but I'm afraid the problem will only get worse over the years."

"Will she…" Frex couldn't finish that sentence.

"It's highly unlikely that she will die as of right now, Governor. But, as the scarring gets worse... it will become harder and harder for her to breathe. But that will take years to happen." the doctor said, knowing what Frex was thinking.

It took the Governor a while to digest the information. "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded. "She's in Room Four."

Frex thanked the doctor for all his hard work early in the morning. He quickly found Room Four and found his daughter laying in the bed, fast asleep. She was breathing normally, which he was very grateful for. He pulled a chair to her bedside and sat down next to her, taking her little green hand in his. "I'm sorry, Fabala." He felt Elphaba's fingers twitch and she slowly opened her eyes, and realized that he had let the nickname that Melena used to call her slip out.

"Daddy…" Elphaba whispered. "Head… hurts…"

"Just close your eyes, Fabala. It will make it better."

Elphaba moaned, but did as her father said and fell back asleep. The governor stayed with his daughter, his eyes never leaving her face as she slept.

That afternoon, Elphaba was allowed to leave. Frex carried her to the carriage and settled her into his lap. Elphaba looked up at him for a few moments before slowly snuggling closer to him. As the carriage moved, he gently tightened his grip around her. He had no idea where this sudden soft spot for his green daughter was coming from, but he knew he didn't want to let it go.

As the years past, Elphaba continued to be in and out of the hospital because of her condition. Frex tried to stay optimistic, for his children's sake, especially little Nessa's, but it was beginning to take a toll on him.

"Fabala, stop!" six-year-old Nessa shouted as she hurriedly wheeled as fast as she could behind her sister.

"Nessie, come on!" eight-year-old Elphaba exclaimed as she hurried through the garden, a kite in her hands.

"Fabala, you know Daddy doesn't want you running!"

Elphaba knew her sister didn't know the real reason behind that, and she was only repeating what she had heard their father say, but she didn't care as she stopped in the middle of the garden. "I feel fine, Nessie! Plus, this weather is perfect for kite flying. Don't you want to fly the kite?"

Nessa looked at the kite in her sister's hands and nodded, watching as her sister hurried away from her.

"Ready?" she called once she stopped running.

"Ready!" Nessa nodded, watching as her sister hurried towards her, trying to get the kite up into the air. "It's in the air!" she exclaimed, laughing as she watched as the diamond-shaped paper soared above them. "Fabala, it's in the air!" She looked over to see her sister and saw that she looked pale. "Fabala?"

"I'm… fine…" Elphaba wheezed, clutching her chest. She slowly sank to her knees and pushed her sister's hands away when she reached for her. "Nessie… I'm… fine…"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Nessa shouted.

"Nessa… no…" Elphaba whispered.

The younger Thropp ignored her and continued to yell for their father. Frex, hearing his youngest daughter's cries, ran outside. "Nessa, what's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Fabala!" Nessa cried, pointing to her sister, whose forehead was very close to the ground.

Frex hurried over and gently lifted his daughter into his arms. Elphaba was still taking very ragged breaths as she clung to her father.

"Will she be okay, Daddy?" Nessa asked in a small voice as she watched her father carry her sister inside.

"She will be, Nessie. Stay right here," Frex said as he kissed her forehead and hurried inside. He went upstairs and laid Elphaba in her bed.

"Daddy…" Elphaba mumbled, slowly opening her eyes.

"It's okay, Elphaba. Just rest," Frex said, leaving the room. A few moments later, he returned with a small inhaler. He shook it before putting the mouthpiece in Elphaba's mouth and pressing the button to dispense the medicine. Slowly, Elphaba seemed to have regained her breath and he spoke again. "What happened?"

The green girl paused. "Nessa and I wanted to fly our kite."

"And?"

Elphaba looked down.

"Were you running?"

No response.

Frex sighed. "Elphaba, you know what running does to you. Your body can't handle it."

"Why not?"

The governor looked at his daughter. He couldn't tell her why. She probably wouldn't understand. She had been in and out of the hospital ever since she had been diagnosed four years ago, but she was still just a child. He had never told her the truth.

"Daddy? Why not?"

"You're sick, Elphaba," Frex said gently. "Your body can't handle strenuous activity like other children can."

Elphaba seemed to process this information. Frex had to admit that being in and out of the hospital the way she was had matured her, but he still saw her as a little girl. "Okay."

Whatever the governor was expecting, it wasn't that. "Okay?"

"Okay," Elphaba nodded.

Frex looked at his daughter, surprised that she had just accepted what he told her so quickly and without question. "Try to get some rest, Elphaba."

Elphaba settled under the covers and watched as her father turned to walk out of the room. "Daddy?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Will I die like Mama did?"

Frex's breath hitched. Had that really come out of his eight-year-old daughter's mouth? He sat down on the edge of the bed. "No, Elphaba. You won't die like Mama did."

"But Mama was sick when she died."

"Mama… was a different type of sick," Frex said gently, not wanting to be reminded of his wife's death at a time like this. "You'll be fine, Fabala. I promise." He went to the bathroom and quickly returned with a small bottle of dark blue pills and a glass of water. Elphaba obediently took the medicine and soon began to feel it take effect. As soon as she was asleep, Frex went back to check on Nessa, looking back at his daughter once more as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **The lung illness Elphaba's has is called Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis. I did some research on it and thought it would be fitting for the story. You can look it up if you want. I pre-wrote up to Chapter 15, so we should be pretty good with updates every other day. We get to meet our favorite little Vinkun prince in the next chapter!**


	2. Arrival

**Wow! Thank you all so much for your response with the first chapter! Here comes little Yero!**

 **AnOreoForElphie: Yup. Nessa's in a wheelchair.**

 **Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Yes, you're not one to talk, considering I learnt most of this from you.**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Come look at this!" little Prince Fiyero Tigulaar giggled, gesturing his mother over to a store window.

The prince and princess of the Vinkus exchanged a look and laughed as they caught up with their son, whose nose was pressed up against the window. The young prince was completely mesmerized by the intricate window display of the city. "The lights in the palace even glow! And the train even moves!"

"Yes, it does," the princess, Amalie, smiled, gently ruffling her son's hair.

"And look! You can even see the glow from the Wizard's chamber!" Fiyero laughed. "Can we go inside?"

"We have to go visit the hospital, remember?" the older prince, Raal, said, smiling softly.

The younger prince pouted, but took his mother's hand and walked in the opposite direction. "Do we have to?"

"That's the reason we came here, Yero. The tour and everything else is extra," Amalie said softly.

"But I wanna go inside the toy store!"

"We can go after we come back."

Fiyero continued to pout as they walked through the city to the hospital. He really didn't want to go to the hospitals. He would much rather go into the toy store and walk around and see the shops.

"Welcome, Your Highnesses," the hospital director said as the royals walked through the door. "On behalf of everyone here, we would like to welcome and thank you for visiting."

"Of course," Raal smiled and nodded.

"Look at the walls, Yero," Amalie smiled down at her son, pointing to the brightly colored and decorated walls.

"We try not to make this place look a lot like a hospital, especially for the children's sake," the director explained as they walked down the hallways.

Fiyero looked at all the paintings. There were paintings of children playing, historical moments, and the streets of the Emerald City. He was intrigued by the paintings, but would still much rather be in the toy store.

"Everyone," the director said when they came into a large room filled with children and some parents. "The prince and princess of the Vinkus have arrived."

The room erupted into claps and cheers as the royals began to make their rounds. "Why don't you play with some of the children, Yero?" Amalie suggested before going up to a mother with a sleeping baby in her arms.

Fiyero looked around. Most of the children looked extremely sick and didn't look like they could do much. He looked at the table and grabbed one of the coloring books and a handful of crayons. He saw that his parents were occupied with talking to people and quickly slipped out of the room, in search of something more fun to do. He wandered through the halls, dodging nurses and doctors until he came to another part of the hospital. He looked around again, not seeing or hearing anyone approaching. Turning a corner, he noticed a door open and peaked inside. He saw a young girl around his age reading a book in her bed.

 _She must be really sick_ , Fiyero thought. _Her skin is green._

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of someone, probably the girl, clearing her throat. He looked up and saw her staring at him, her book forgotten on her lap.

"Who are you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I'm Fiyero," the boy said, stepping into the room. He noticed her move back slightly, clearly unsure about him. "What's your name?"

"Elphaba," the green girl said after a pause.

"That's a long name."

"It is not."

"I think I'll call you… Fae."

"That's not my name."

"How sick are you?"

Elphaba blinked. Who was this person? Why were they here? And what did she have to do to get him to leave? "What?"

"How sick are you?"

"What do you mean how sick am I?"

"You must be really sick, because it turned your skin green."

"My sickness has nothing to do with my green skin. I've been green my whole life."

"How long have you been sick?"

"Since I was four."

"How old are you now?"

"Eight."

"I'm seven!" For some reason, Fiyero sounded really happy about that. "Anyway, how sick are you?"

Elphaba looked confused. "I'm not _that_ sick. I'm just here for a procedure."

"What kinda procedure?"

"I… don't know. No one will tell me."

"Will they have to cut you open?"

Elphaba threw her book at Fiyero, hitting him square in the face. "No. And I would appreciate it if you left right now. You ask too many questions."

"I'm sorry," Fiyero quickly apologized. "My parents are visiting and they're doing really boring, talkative stuff. But I like you."

"You do?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You're interesting."

"Gee, thanks."

"And not just because of your skin." A pause. "Do you like coloring?"

Elphaba nodded and Fiyero hurried over to her, climbing up onto the bed with the book and crayons. As they colored, they began to learn more about each other. Fiyero learned that Elphaba was the oldest daughter of the Munchkinland governor, had a younger sister, and no one knew why she was green. Elphaba learned that Fiyero was the prince of the Vinkus, an only child, and liked trains.

"We don't have trains in the Vinkus yet. It's pretty old famished there," Fiyero explained, concentrating on trying to stay inside the lines.

"You mean 'old _fashioned'_ ," Elphaba corrected.

"That's what I said."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Famished means that you're hungry."

"I am. Let's eat!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes again. "It's not lunch time yet. The nurses don't come around until twelve o'clock."

Fiyero looked up at the clock and sighed. He knew that when both hands were on the twelve, it meant the food would come, and currently, the big hand was on the six and the little hand was on the eleven.

"We have thirty more minutes," Elphaba explained.

"I can tell time!" Fiyero argued, crossing his arms.

"Really?"

Fiyero deflated slightly. "Okay, I'm _learning_ how to tell time."

Elphaba smiled and taught the prince a trick to remember what it meant when which hand was on which number. Pretty soon, it was noon and the nurses came around with food.

"Elphaba, who are you talking to?" one of the nurses asked as she came in and saw Elphaba with the prince. "Prince Fiyero, there you are! Your parents and most of the staff have been looking for you." She set the food down and went to pick up Elphaba's book from the floor.

"Oh," the prince said shortly.

The nurse looked at him and sighed before leaving, probably to tell his parents where he was. The two children heard voices and footsteps shortly after and the princess appeared in the doorway.

"Yero, there you are!" Amalie gasped, rushing to her son's side and pulling him into her arms. "We only turned around for a minute and you disappeared. You can't just go walking around in hospitals like that. Some of these people are very sick."

"But Elphaba's my new friend, and she's not _that_ sick, Mommy! She said she's green because she was born that way. Isn't that cool?" Fiyero asked, twisting in his mother's arms to be put down.

The princess looked at the young green girl in the hospital bed and smiled softly at her. Elphaba gave her a shy smile back. She watched as her son climbed back onto the bed and resumed coloring with Elphaba. "Yero…" she said gently.

"Can I stay, Mommy? Please? Fae and I have to finish this coloring page," Fiyero pleaded.

Amalie looked at the nurse. "Would it be alright?"

"I will have to check with Elphaba's doctor, since she's technically not supposed to have visitors right now," the nurse said, giving Elphaba a slightly amused look, which Elphaba matched with a sheepish smile.

Amalie nodded and followed the nurse out. She asked about Elphaba and the nurse paused, wondering how much about the green girl she was at liberty to say.

"Well, she's the eldest daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland," she finally decided on.

"How long has she been here?"

"Only about a week and a half. She has a lung disease and is here for a special procedure."

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine. No one believes the disease will kill her… at least, not yet, but it has been taking a toll on her. This is the second time she's been here in the past two years, and she's in and out of the hospital in Munchkinland. She doesn't have many friends, even in the hospitals. She usually doesn't let anyone close to her unless it's on one of us. She hates socializing."

"And Fiyero is a very hyper child," Amalie quipped, wondering how Fiyero had managed to befriend the seemingly reserved girl.

After getting the okay from the doctor for Fiyero to stay with Elphaba, Amalie went back to the children. She found Fiyero and Elphaba still coloring, though Elphaba was being much neater than Fiyero.

"Can I stay, Mommy?" Fiyero asked when he saw his mother.

"I thought you wanted to go to the toy store," Amalie smiled.

"I changed my mind. I wanna stay here."

"Well, the doctor said it's okay, so it's up to Elphaba."

"It's okay with me," Elphaba said, smiling shyly at the princess before turning back to her coloring page.

Amalie nodded. "I'll be back in an hour. Stay here, Yero."

"I will," the little prince smiled, giving his mother a kiss and watching as she left.

"Your mommy is really nice," Elphaba smiled, almost longingly.

"Don't you have a mommy?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba frowned. "Mine died a few years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

The two were silent for the rest of the time, finishing the last pages in the coloring book. Amalie soon came back to collect her son, who threw a mini-temper tantrum when it was time to leave.

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Fiyero asked, clinging to his mother's hand.

"Sure. If it's alright with Elphaba," Amalie said.

Elphaba nodded. "It is."

Fiyero looked positively gleeful that he could come back. Something about the green girl intrigued him, and he wanted to spend more time with her. "And Fae?"

"Yes?"

"You can call me 'Yero'."

The two children shared a grin and a quick goodbye hug before Fiyero left, waving goodbye once more before his mother pulled him away.

The next day, the little prince came back, as promised. "Hi, Fae!" the little boy smiled, climbing onto the bed.

"Hi, Yero. What's that?" Elphaba asked, looking at the small bag Raal was carrying.

"I brought some of my toys and books," Fiyero explained. "Oh, Fae, this is Daddy. Daddy, this is Fae, but her real name is Elphaba. It was too long, so I shortened it."

"Nice to meet you, Elphaba," Raal smiled, helping his son open the bag. He had been warned ahead of time about the girl's green skin, and was sternly told by his son not to stare at her.

"You, too, Your Highness," Elphaba smiled politely.

"Please, Elphaba. Fiyero's friends call my wife and I Mr. and Mrs. Tigulaar."

Elphaba smiled at the elder prince.

"Fae, look at this!" Fiyero said as he pulled out his toy train and showed it to Elphaba. Soon, the two children were playing together and Raal chaperoned from a chair in the corner. He took out a novel and began to read, occasionally glancing up at the children to make sure they were alright.

Everything went fine for the first hour. Raal had fallen asleep in his chair, but was awakened by his son frantically shaking his arm.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Something's wrong with Fae!" the little prince exclaimed as fearful tears streamed down his face.

Raal looked up and saw Elphaba lying on her side, wheezing and clutching her chest. Her skin had turned a clammy pale green and beads of sweat covered her forehead. "Come on, Fiyero," he said as he took his son's hand.

"Where are we going? We can leave Fae!" Fiyero tried to protest.

"We're not leaving her. We're going to get a doctor. But when the doctor is in here, we can't be in here with her."

"Why not?"

"Because the doctor will need lots of space to make sure she's alright."

"Can we come back?"

"If the doctor says it's alright." Raal quickly found the doctor and told him what happened. He lifted his son into his arms as he watched the doctor hurry down the hall.

It took an hour, but the doctor finally came out. "She had an attack. She's asleep right now."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Fiyero asked, looking up at the doctor.

The doctor smiled gently. "We will do our best, Prince Fiyero. I see you two have formed a friendship."

Fiyero nodded vigorously.

"That's nice. From what I've been told and observed, Elphaba doesn't have many friends, but I'm glad she found one in you."

"Can we come back tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is not a good day. Maybe in two days?"

"I won't be here. We're goin' back to the Vinkus in two days."

The doctor nodded. "Maybe you can stop by before you leave?"

Fiyero looked up at his father. "We'll try," Raal said, nodding to the doctor. "Come, Yero."

Fiyero waved to the doctor and allowed his father to lead him out of the hospital, hoping that he hadn't seen Elphaba for the last time.

* * *

 **So… we met little Fiyero. I hope that makes up for this teeny-tiny cliffy. And even if it doesn't… we still got little Fiyeraba.**


	3. Revival

**Doglover645: LOL! I appreciate the Hurricane El Nia reference!**

 **Torchakaywrites: LOL! My stories usually always have a depression factor. And then of course there's the happy part!**

 **Indy's Green Hat: Yes, Frex did leave Elphaba in the Emerald City by herself.**

* * *

Fiyero stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the servants to bring down his suitcases. It was October, a month after the school year had began. He sighed, running his hand through his hair when they appeared and began to carry them down the stairs.

"Fiyero," Amalie said as she approached her son.

Fiyero turned around to face his mother. "Yes?"

"Please," she practically begged. "Please try at Shiz."

"I will," Fiyero said half-heartedly.

"We mean it, Fiyero," Raal said as he stepped up next to his wife. "Your grandparents are getting older and are very tired. I don't know how much more they can take. You need to start changing your behavior, Fiyero, and soon."

"I will." After saying goodbye to his parents, he looked up and saw the king and queen coming down the stairs.

"Yero," Queen Alyena said, a smile on her slightly wrinkled face as she approached her grandson, her light silver, practically white, hair tied in a bun. "Have fun at Shiz."

"I'll try," Fiyero said, giving his grandmother a small smile.

"You're a very smart young man, Fiyero," King Navon said, a soft smile hidden behind his greying beard. "All you have to do is try."

Fiyero nodded and said goodbye to his grandparents before climbing into the carriage. He watched as his family waved to him as the carriage took off and the castle vanished from sight. The prince sighed and leaned back against the cushioned seat, slowly closing his eyes and taking a nap. When he woke up, he realized he was at Shiz. Yawning, he stretched as much as he could and climbed out as soon as the driver opened the door. As he took in his surroundings, he realized that Shiz was actually a very nice campus. Too bad he wouldn't be staying here for very long.

"Were you looking for something, or… someone?" a female voice said from behind him.

The prince turned around and came face-to-face with a petite blonde (for the most part, since he was a good three inches taller than her). Her cerulean eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked up at his, flirtatiously batting her eyelashes.

"Uh… yeah," Fiyero said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a crumbled up schedule. "Some sorta… history class."

"The class just ended," the blonde giggled.

"Well, perfect timing," Fiyero said as he re-crumbled the schedule and re-pocketed it. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Fiyero Tigulaar of the Vinkus."

"I know," the blonde swooned, then quickly collected herself. "And I am Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands."

The prince took her hand and delicately kissed it. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Galinda. So, what does anyone do for fun around here?"

"Nothing… until now," Galinda said, clearly still swooning.

Fiyero looked around and saw a bunch of students studying. "Well, it seems like we'll have to spice things up here a bit. What's the most swankified place in town?"

"That would be the Ozdust ballroom!" the blonde chirped.

"Sounds perfect!" The prince went around and began to tell everyone of a party he was hosting at the Ozdust Ballroom that night. Pretty soon, the whole school was abuzz with the news of the scandalous Winkie prince throwing a party.

"Shall we?" Fiyero said as he offered his arm to Galinda.

Galinda immediately linked her arm in his and they began to walk around the campus. They were just outside the café when something caught the prince's eye. He turned and saw someone he thought he would never see again.

Elphaba.

It had to be her. How many other people in Oz were green? She was sitting at a table with a girl in a wheelchair, both girls shaded by a large umbrella. She still looked the same, except for her sharper features and longer hair. She looked a bit paler and thinner than he remembered her, but brushed that thought aside.

"Fiyero?" Galinda asked, surprised that she no longer held the prince's attention. "What are you looking at?"

"What's that girl's name?" Fiyero asked, seemingly in a dazed state.

The blonde followed his gaze and frowned slightly. "Which one?"

"The green one."

"Elphaba? Why? What are you… Fiyero, where are you going?"

Fiyero ignored the pouting blonde as he slowly stepped closer to the two girls. "Elphaba?"

Both girls looked up. Elphaba's brow furrowed, wondering why this strange new student was talking to her, and how he knew her name. Most of the students didn't know, or didn't care. They certainly never called her by it. "Yes?"

"It's me. Fiyero."

Elphaba still looked confused for a moment. "Yes…"

"We met when we were children. You were staying at a hospital in the Emerald City and I ran away from my parents and found your room. I shortened you name to 'Fae'."

The green girl seemed to try to remember, and eventually put the pieces together. Her face lit up when she remembered. "Yero?"

"Hi."

Elphaba made to get up, but the wheelchair-bound girl gently placed her hand on her knee, stopping her. Elphaba gave her a reassuring smile and after a while, the younger girl relented. Elphaba got up and wrapped her arms around her old friend in a hug. "It's been so long."

"Too long. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. You?"

"Okay."

The girl in the wheelchair cleared her throat and Elphaba jumped slightly. "Oh, Fiyero, this is my younger sister, Nessarose. Nessa, this is Fiyero."

"Isn't he the one you met at the Emerald City hospital?" Nessa said, somewhat critically.

"Yes. That one," Elphaba said.

Nessa looked the prince up and down, making the prince feel very uncomfortable. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Master Fiyero."

"You as well, Miss Nessarose," Fiyero said, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

The younger Thropp nodded and looked at her sister before returning to her book.

"Sit with us," Elphaba said, gesturing for the prince to sit down.

He turned around and realized that Galinda was nowhere in sight. He sat down and the two began to have a conversation, under the watchful eye of Nessa.

"The Vinkus has trains now," Fiyero laughed, and Elphaba laughed along with him.

"I remember that. You used to love trains."

"I still do."

Elphaba smiled and blushed. "It's nice to be able to retain happy memories like that."

The prince paused before asking softly, "Are you… you know… still sick?"

Nessa made a noise in the back of her throat and Elphaba glared at her.

"I'm sorry. It was rude of me to ask," Fiyero said, obviously afraid of Nessa for reasons unknown.

"No, it's okay," Elphaba said before sighing. "Yes. I am. But it's hasn't gotten worse. At least, not noticeably worse."

Fiyero looked at the younger Thropp, but couldn't read her facial expression. It looked like a mixture of confusion, wariness, and anxiety.

"Well, it has been nice talking to you, Master Fiyero, but we must be going to our next class now," Nessa said as she began to put her things away.

"Of course," Fiyero said as he stood up.

Elphaba slowly rose to her feet and began to pack up her things.

"Elphaba," Fiyero said, grabbing her attention before she made to leave with Nessa. "There's this party at the Ozdust tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Elphaba paused. She had never been one for going to parties. Not that anyone ever invited her to one.

"Fabala, we have to go _now_ ," Nessa said impatiently.

"If you don't want to come, it's fine," Fiyero said gently.

"No! No, I do," Elphaba said quickly. "I'll… I'll go."

"Elphaba," Nessa warned.

"It'll be fine, Nessa," Elphaba said, giving her a look that told her not to argue. She turned back to Fiyero. "I'll go with you."

The prince smiled. "Great. So, I'll be picking you up around eight?"

"We're going to be late," Nessa muttered.

"That's fine," Elphaba said, ignoring her sister.

The prince nodded and left, his thoughts consumed by the party.

"Fabala, what were you thinking?" Nessa hissed as the two headed to their next class. "What has gotten into you? You never want to go to parties."

"Well, no one's ever asked me before."

"You know you won't be able to handle it."

"How do you know that?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow as they walked into the Science building.

"Because I know you."

"Aren't you going to the party with Boq?"

"That's different."

"How so?"

"It just is."

The two girls walked into the room right when the professor had called their names for attendance. They settled in quickly and Nessa gave her sister a quick glare before focusing on the professor. Elphaba ignored her as she took her notes, her thoughts consumed by the prince and the party.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that you know Prince Fiyero Tigulaar?" Galinda asked as soon as Elphaba returned that night.

"It never came up," Elphaba said, taking off her bag and placing it by her desk. "And I don't _know_ him."

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Elphie, you still should have told me. I'm your bestest friend."

"A possession you've only held for two weeks." When Galinda didn't respond, the green girl turned around to see her blonde roommate looking very hurt. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No, you're right. How did you two meet anyway?"

"When I was younger, I was in the Emerald City hospital for a special procedure. He was visiting with his parents and, apparently, he snuck away and found my room. We talked and played for the rest of the day, and he came back the next day, but I never saw him again after that."

"He didn't write to you?"

Elphaba shook her head. "We were children. We couldn't really write letters."

"He didn't try to communicate with you as you got older?"

Elphaba paused, then shook her head again. "No. I thought he had forgotten about me."

Galinda decided to not comment about how someone could forget someone with green skin and let the subject drop so she could help her friend get ready for the party. "You look lovely, Elphie," she smiled as she brushed her friend's hair.

Elphaba blushed. "Thanks."

"Okay, we're all set!" the blonde said as she grabbed her purse. As soon as the words left her mouth, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it! Oh, it's Fiyero!"

"Hi," the prince said, smiling softly. His eyes drifted to Elphaba and his smile widened. "Fae, you look beautiful."

"Thanks," Elphaba blushed.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm.

Elphaba nodded and took his arm and the three were off. The walk to the Ozdust wasn't very long and the three chitchatted as if they were long-lost friends. Well, Galinda chitchatted. Fiyero listened and added his two cents when he felt it was appropriate. Elphaba was oddly quiet, which didn't go unnoticed by the prince and the blonde.

"Fae, are you alright?" Fiyero asked when they got to the Ozdust.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine," Elphaba said, giving the prince a small smile.

"We don't have to go in if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. I want to go in," Elphaba said.

Fiyero wasn't completely sure she was telling the truth, but led her inside anyway. Once they got in, they were surrounded by bright lights and blaring music.

"I have arrived, everyone!" Galinda said as she walked in and struck a pose.

At least six boys hurried over to her, all competing for her attention. Elphaba looked around and noticed her sister sitting at a table with Boq. The younger Thropp quickly took notice of her sister and frowned slightly.

'I'll be fine.' Elphaba mouthed.

Nessa narrowed her eyes, but was drawn back to the Munchkin when he said something, causing her to laugh.

"Would you like to dance?" Fiyero asked, gently squeezing Elphaba's arm.

"Sure," Elphaba said after a long pause and offered the prince a small smile as they walked onto the dance floor.

They were met with stares from many of the girls, along a few whispers and sneers, but Elphaba did her best to ignore them. She knew the green girl being escorted to a party by the infamous Winkie prince was bound to cause an uproar. But as a slower song began to play, everything seemed to be blocked out as she danced with Fiyero.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero asked when Elphaba seemed to grow a bit pale. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah… I just need to sit down for a while," the green girl said, slowly closing her eyes against the lights.

The prince gently guided her to a table and helped her sit down. "Do you want some punch?"

Elphaba nodded and the prince went to go get the drink. When he returned, Elphaba's head was resting against her arms and she looked even paler. "Fae?"

"I'm fine," Elphaba said, sitting up and taking the drink. She took a few gulps and seemed to feel a little bit better, but Fiyero was still worried.

"Are you sure?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yes. I'm just not used to all the bright lights and noise. I'll be fine."

"Elphaba, if you begin to feel sick again, please tell me and I'll take you back to your room."

"Fiyero, I'm fine," Elphaba insisted, finishing the drink and standing up. She grabbed the prince's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

The prince knew that she didn't really want to dance, but rather prove her point. They shared two dances and Fiyero was beginning to believe that she would be fine, until she expectantly stopped, gasped, and blacked out in his arms.

* * *

 **CLIFFY!**

 **Now that we got the five-second Flinda out of the way, we have much more room for Fiyeraba! And does anyone remember which one of my stories Navon and Alyena are from?**


	4. Explanations

**Torchakaywrites: Don't worry. We still have lots more Fiyeraba to go before the end of the story… and a lot of angst, too. *Smirk and cackle***

 **So, apparently, Doglover645 has decided to create the hashtag #NiaHasNoChill on Twitter, because of the cliffy in the last chapter. I must say, I agree with this and love it WAY more than I probably should be.**

* * *

Everything that happened next was a blur for the prince. He remembered catching Elphaba in his arms as she collapsed. He remembered seeing her chest stop rising and falling, and hearing someone, probably Nessa, scream and shout for someone to get help. He remembered the EMTs taking Elphaba from his arms and placing her on a stretcher. He watched as they hurriedly pushed her away back to the Shiz infirmary. He was faintly aware of people staring and whispering, but he didn't care.

"Fiyero, what happened?" Nessa asked sharply as she quickly wheeled over to the prince, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. She was fine, then all of sudden, she just collapsed," Fiyero said gently.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I knew I shouldn't have let her come."

"Nessa…"

"This is all your fault!" she yelled at him. "If you hadn't thrown this stupid party, none of this would have happened!"

"Nessa, I…"

The younger Thropp ignored him and wheeled away, back to Boq. Part of Fiyero felt guilty. He began to feel like it was his fault. Then again, he told Elphaba to tell him if she was feeling sick. So it wasn't his fault. But it wasn't her fault, either. So who's fault was it?

"I'll go after them," Fiyero said, turning to Galinda, who had appeared next to him. "Just to make sure she's alright."

"I'll come with you," Galinda said, her tone making it clear that arguing was not an option.

"I'll make sure Nessa gets back to her room safely," Boq said from somewhere behind the group.

Fiyero nodded and he and Galinda hurried out, ignoring the girls calling him back. He had to check on Elphaba. He hurried to the infirmary, but was forced to wait in the waiting room until the doctor was finished making sure she was okay. Finally, after two hours of waiting, the doctor came out.

"She's fine. She's asleep now."

"What happened?"

"She had an attack. Her lungs were inflamed and weren't taking in as much air as they needed."

"Can we see her?"

The doctor paused, then nodded and told them the room number. Nodding his thanks, the prince hurried away, the blonde close behind him. He quickly found the room and slowly pushed the door open, his eyes immediately falling on the sleeping green girl in the bed. As Fiyero slowly approached her, a sense of déjà vu came over him. This was just like the last time he had visited Elphaba in the Emerald City hospital. The doctor had said she was sleeping, but he was still allowed to visit her, as long as he was very careful and gentle and didn't touch or wake her. It was the last time he had seen her, and he couldn't even have a conversation with her. He did talk to her quietly, but she didn't respond. He left the city the following day, knowing that he would probably never see the green girl again, but secretly hoping that he would. His chance had come a few years later when he went with his father back to the Emerald City for business. He had talked his dad into visiting the hospital, but when they went, Elphaba wasn't there. There were many new staff members there who had come after Elphaba had left and they said that the never saw a green girl. Elphaba's doctor also said that she hadn't been back to the hospital since her procedure.

A soft moan snapped the prince from his daydream and both he and Galinda turned their gazes to Elphaba, who was beginning to wake up. The green girl slowly opened her eyes and looked at them.

"Glin… Yero…" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Shh, Fae, it's alright," Fiyero whispered, stroking the back of her hand.

"You'll be alright, Elphie," Galinda said, taking the green girl's other hand.

The three stayed together for a few moments, not saying anything to each other, until the doctor came in and said that it was time for them to leave. After saying goodbye to the green girl, the two friends begrudgingly left with the promise that they would visit the following day.

The next day, on their way to class, Galinda and Fiyero stopped by the infirmary, where they found Elphaba sitting up in bed, eating breakfast with her sister.

"Hi, Elphie. Hi, Nessa," Galinda smiled, stepping into the room.

"Miss Galinda," the brunette nodded, but frowned when her gaze fell on the prince.

"How are you feeling, Elphaba?" Fiyero asked, trying his best to ignore the brunette's hard gaze.

"I feel better now. Thank you," Elphaba smiled, taking a sip of her juice.

"Are you going to be coming to class?" Galinda asked. "Of course, if you don't feel up for it…"

"I'm going," Elphaba said, ignoring the look Nessa gave her.

"Fabala," Nessa sighed. "Surely that's not the best idea."

"I feel fine," the green girl insisted. "Plus, you know how much I hate missing classes."

"I also know how your body gets after an attack like this."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Thank the Unnamed God that it wasn't!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and pushed herself out of bed, ignoring the look her sister gave her. "I'm going to class today and that's final. The doctor said I could leave, anyway."

"He also said that it would be better if you stayed here."

"Then he shouldn't have told me that I could leave."

Nessa frowned. "One of these days, you will regret not listening to me." Huffing, she turned and wheeled out of the room, not caring that she almost ran over Fiyero's feet in the process.

Elphaba sighed as she got her things together. "She worries too much."

"She's not wrong, Elphie. You should rest more," Galinda said gently.

"I'm going to class," Elphaba said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked past her friends. "But first, I'm going back to the dorm to change. I'll meet you in class." She was gone before Fiyero and Galinda had a chance to respond.

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Elphaba asked as she studied with Fiyero (well, _she_ was studying), realizing that he was looking up at her.

"Nothing," Fiyero said quickly, trying to sound casual, and failing.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes, glaring at him over the rim of her reading glasses. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just… when you were in the hospital, it just reminded me of something."

Elphaba slowly closed her book. "What?"

"The last time I saw you in the Emerald City."

Elphaba blinked. "You came back?"

Fiyero nodded. "I did. Twice, actually. The first time was the next day, but you were asleep and I was told not to wake you."

"And the second time?"

"It was a few years later. I went back to the city on a trip with my father and stopped by the hospital, but you weren't there."

"I never went back to that hospital after that. I didn't really need to," Elphaba said quietly. "I was afraid you had forgotten about me."

"How could I forget the green girl in the hospital?" Fiyero asked gently, giving the green girl a lopsided smile.

Elphaba let out an amused sigh. "You never wrote."

"Neither did you. But the mail is very iffy in the Vinkus sometimes. If I wrote to you, and the letter had to travel across Oz, there was no telling where it might go. Plus, I didn't know the address to the Munchkinland governor's mansion."

"And I didn't know the address to the Vinkun royal castle."

"Point taken. But I still never forgot you."

"I didn't forget you, either."

Fiyero smiled and reached over the table, taking Elphaba's hand. Elphaba startled slightly and looked at their joined hands. In truth, the prince didn't know what caused him to want to take her hand, much less actually do it, but he didn't regret it. As soon as their hands made contact, he felt a jolt of energy rush up his arm. He almost pulled away in shock, but he didn't. He looked into Elphaba's eyes and simply stared at her. Elphaba stared back, not wanting to break their contact, or not knowing how to take it.

"Fabala!" a voice called, causing the two to pull away quickly.

"Nessa!" Elphaba gasped, seeing her sister wheel up to them.

"It's almost time for our next class," the younger Thropp said, acting as if Fiyero wasn't there.

Elphaba looked from the prince to her sister and slowly got up. "Of course, Nessa. Bye, Fiyero."

"See you later, Elphaba," Fiyero said, watching as the two sisters left. Even though she made no inclination to his presence, Fiyero was sure that Nessa only came over to break them up. He wasn't sure why the younger Thropp didn't like him. What had he ever done to her? Or better yet, what did Elphaba tell her about him? She couldn't have said anything bad. They only spent two days together. And they were children back then. Surely he hadn't done anything wrong. He pulled his schedule from the bottom of his bag and realized that he also had a class to get to.

"What do you mean that was due today?" Galinda gasped as Elphaba and Nessa took out their essays.

"Galinda, Dr. Dillamond told us that the essay would be due today," Nessa said.

"We had two weeks to do it," Elphaba said.

The blonde sighed. "I didn't know working would involve this much… work."

Elphaba chuckled and handed in her paper to the old Goat, who smiled at her as he took it. He didn't look surprised when Galinda didn't have her paper, to which the blonde said she was almost finished and it would be handed in the following day. Elphaba bit back a chuckle, knowing that the blonde hadn't even started her research.

"I'll help you," the green girl whispered once the teacher was out of earshot.

Galinda gave her friend a grateful smile.

"Alright, let's see who's here," Dr. Dillamond said as he placed the essays on his desk and began to call the roll. Right after he called Nessa's name and was about to call the next one, the door burst open and Fiyero stumbled inside.

"Ah, you must be Master Fiyero Tigulaar. Right on schedule," Dr. Dillamond said.

"Sorry. I… got lost," Fiyero said, his eyes immediately resting on Elphaba. He smiled at her and she smiled back, trying to hide the blush creeping its way onto her cheeks.

"Yes, well, please find a seat so I can finish calling roll and we can get started," Dr. Dillamond said.

Fiyero blinked and nodded, finding a seat in the corner near the window. He stole one more glance at Elphaba, and was very pleased that she did the same, before Dr. Dillamond began his lesson. Fiyero tried to pay attention to the lesson, really he did, but he couldn't help but notice that Nessa would occasionally throw frowns at him and every time Elphaba looked back at him, she would take her attention by asking her a question or pinching her arm.

Before he knew it, Dr. Dillamond was dismissing the class. The prince quickly packed up his things and caught Elphaba right as she was leaving with Nessa and Galinda.

"Hey… Elphaba? Can I… talk to you for a sec?" he asked, grabbing her attention once they were outside the room.

Elphaba turned and blinked. "Sure."

"Fabala, we have to leave," Nessa interrupted stiffly.

"You go ahead without me, Nessa," Elphaba said.

The younger Thropp bit her lip, obviously not expecting that answer. "Elphaba, we have to leave!"

"I can take you to your next class, Nessa. Elphaba and I are free now," Galinda said, stepping behind the wheelchair.

"Elphaba is perfectly capable of taking me," Nessa said, turning so Galinda couldn't grab the handlebars. " _Now_ , Elphaba."

"It's alright, Fae. We can talk later," Fiyero said, not wanting to anger Nessa.

"No, Fiyero. It's fine. What did you want to talk to me about?" Elphaba asked.

"Fabala…" Nessa huffed.

"Nessa, I will meet you when your class is over. Let Galinda take you," Elphaba said, signaling the end to the conversation.

The brunette gave her sister a look as if to say 'This isn't over', but allowed Galinda to step behind her and push her to her next class.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said, turning back to Fiyero. "What did you want to tell me?"

The prince took a deep breath. "I… I'm sorry about what happened at the party. I had no idea you would –"

"It's okay," Elphaba interrupted softly. "I didn't know either. But I think that's the last party I'll be going to for a while. Nessa almost had a heart attack, though."

"And… does Nessa not like me?"

Elphaba sighed. "Nessa… she's very fickle. She doesn't like most of the people I talk to. She still doesn't fully like or trust Galinda yet. But that's probably because she and I were supposed to room together, but I got pared with Galinda and she's rooming with Madame Morrible."

"So… it's not just me?"

"You _have_ been on the receiving end of her wrath lately… and you just got here. It's not your fault, though."

"There's nothing I can do?"

Elphaba smiled sympathetically. "I'll talk to her. She'll loosen up around you after a while. It just takes time."

Fiyero nodded. He gave Elphaba's hand a gentle squeeze and watched as she walked away to find Galinda. He knew getting Nessa to like him would take time. The question was… how much time?


	5. Friendship

**Indy's Green Hat: It will take Nessa a while to warm up to Fiyero. And I mean… a** ** _while_** **.**

 **Torchakaywrites: No lion cub scene in this story.**

 **ExoticPeachBlossom: *Hair whips around face due to strong wind as a tornado is seen forming in the background of the rainstorm* Yup! #NessaHasNoChill**

 **Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: As usual, you know me so well. Of course something else is gonna happen. Actually,** ** _a lot's_** **gonna happen. And there's a reason for Nessa's overprotectiveness.**

 **So, #NiaHasNoChill is still going very strong, and I am very happy about that! :-)**

* * *

As the weather began to get cooler, and the leaves began to change colors and fall from the trees, Fiyero began to see a change in Elphaba. She seemed more tired and short of breath. When he asked her about it, she would brush it off and say that the cool air makes it slightly harder for her to breathe.

"I'm fine," Elphaba said as she helped him study for their literature test. "It's not even that cold. It's much worse in the winter."

Fiyero paused a moment before changing the subject. "Why don't we take a break?"

"Yero, we've only been studying for fifteen minutes."

"That means it's time for a break."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yero, you can't work for fifteen minutes and then take a two-hour break."

"I know, but I know this really nice café right off campus called the Royale Rose. They make a really sweet cup of hot chocolate. I think that would be a very nice place to spend a break."

"Hot chocolate does sound nice," Elphaba mulled. "Alright. We'll get the hot chocolate and come right back here to finish studying."

"Deal!" Fiyero smiled as he helped the green girl to her feet. They gathered their books and headed for the door. They were halfway across the campus when a voice stopped them.

"Fabala!" Nessa shouted as she hurriedly wheeled over to her sister. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out," Elphaba replied shortly, but Nessa wasn't finished.

"I can see that. I'm asking where?"

"I don't have to answer to you all the time, Nessa," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

Nessa shifted her gaze to Fiyero. Her gaze then locked on their linked arms and she frowned. "Where do you think you're taking my sister?"

"We're getting some hot chocolate," Fiyero answered.

"The café is the other way."

"We're going to a different one."

"Where?"

"Right off campus."

"We're allowed to go off campus, Nessa," Elphaba sighed.

"Elphaba, where is your hat and scarf?" Nessa gasped, startling Elphaba by the sudden change of subject.

"It's not that cold, Nessa. I'll be fine in this jacket."

"You should be wearing a coat."

"It's not even that cold!"

A sudden breeze whipped through and Elphaba shivered slightly. Nessa's frown deepened as she went through her bag and pulled out a brown wool beanie with a matching scarf.

"Put this on," she commanded as she handed the items to her sister.

"Nessa…"

" _Now_ , Elphaba!"

Elphaba, realizing that it would probably be better for her to just do with her sister wanted this time, put on the hat and scarf. "Happy now?"

"It's too cold for you to be out without a coat. Either go back inside and get one or go back inside and stay there."

"You're not the boss of me, Nessarose," Elphaba snapped. "I'm going to get hot chocolate with Fiyero and that's final. If you don't like it, too bad." She grabbed Fiyero's hand and pulled him away before Nessa could say more.

"Fae, if you want, you can go back inside and continue studying while I get the hot chocolate," Fiyero said as Elphaba pulled him towards the edge of the campus.

"Don't you start, too," the green girl huffed. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. I just… I don't want to make you and Nessa argue."

"We always argue. It has nothing to do with you."

Fiyero pulled Elphaba to a stop, causing her to look at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Yero. I'm sure. Nessa… she's just… let's just go. I'll tell you later."

Nodding, Fiyero led the way to the café. It was a little place in a nearby shopping area. It was quite busy as people went in and out of the shops, rested on the benches, or tried to pull their protesting children behind them.

"Why do you and Nessa argue so much?" Fiyero asked as they sipped their hot chocolate. "Every time I see you two, you're arguing about something."

Elphaba took a small sip of her drink before answering. "Nessa is very overprotective sometimes. I understand why, though. Her reaction to me blacking out at the Ozdust was only half of her usual freak-outs. When we were little, I used to get very bad attacks that were much worse than me just passing out. And she was there to see almost all of them. I think it must have scarred her for life, seeing me like that. Sure, I've taken care of her since she was a baby, but sometimes, I wonder who the big sister really is."

"Have you ever tried to talk to her?"

"She never lets me speak. Every time I try to talk to her about something, she always has to bring up my illness in some way. Always asking me if I need anything or if I feel alright or if I want to lay down. I think she's scared."

"Of what?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I don't know. Seeing me have another attack that might leave some kind of lasting effect. Anything."

Fiyero nodded and finished his drink. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"I feel like it is. You two didn't argue this much before I came, did you?"

Elphaba paused. "Well… we did argue… but not this much, no."

"I don't want to come in between you and your sister, Fae."

"You aren't. Nessa is just going to have to learn that I have a life I want to live and she cannot police it."

"You think she will?"

"Will what?"

"Back off, for lack of a better term."

Elphaba smiled. "Probably not immediately. But after a while, she'll realize that I'm right."

"Don't you fuss over her, too?"

"I do, but not the way she does to me. I do it because I care for her, not because I'm scared. I know when to help her and when to let her do things on her own. Like with her going on dates with Boq. All I did was threaten his manhood once and that was it."

Fiyero chuckled. "Would you like another drink?"

Elphaba thought for a moment, then nodded. The prince took their cups and went back to the counter to order their drinks. He soon returned, both of the cups heavily topped with whipped cream.

"I hope you got the hot chocolate, too," Elphaba said, staring at the amount of whipped cream on the cup Fiyero placed in front of her.

"Just drink it," Fiyero chuckled.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but brought the cup to her mouth, taking a sip before placing the cup down. She looked up when she heard Fiyero make a noise and saw him trying to hold back a laugh. "What?"

"N-Nothing," the prince said, finally losing it and laughing.

Elphaba frowned slightly. "What are you laughing at?"

Instead of responding when he composed himself, Fiyero took a sip of his hot chocolate and when he placed his cup back down, Elphaba saw a whipped cream mustache on his face.

"Now we match," the prince chuckled.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth. "You're such a child sometimes."

"Aw, come on! That was fun and you know it."

"It was… slightly amusing."

"I'll take it," Fiyero said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

The couple stayed in the café for a while longer, finishing their drinks and making small talk, before leaving.

"Hat and scarf," Fiyero said once they got to the door.

Elphaba frowned.

"I just don't want Nessa to kill me."

"She's not going to kill you, Yero."

"You never know. She looked pretty murderous earlier."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but put on her hat and scarf before Fiyero opened the door. She had to admit that it was getting cooler, but the hot chocolate warmed her up. Maybe it was time for her to pull out her heavier jacket.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate, Yero," Elphaba said as Fiyero dropped her off in front of Crage Hall.

"You're welcome, Fae," the prince smiled. He gave her a very chaste kiss on the nose, but Elphaba still stared at him and blushed anyway. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah…" Elphaba said, still slightly dazed by the kiss. It wasn't even considered a "real" kiss, but it still made her heart flutter.

"Bye."

"Bye." The green girl watched as the prince hurried away to the boys' dormitories. She went back inside, grateful for the heat and went back to her room, replaying what had just happened over and over again in her head.

* * *

"It's snowing! Elphie, look! Snow! It's finally snowing!" Galinda exclaimed, looking out the window as she clapped her hands together.

Elphaba didn't look up from her book. "That's nice."

"Elphie, don't you want to see the snow?"

"I know what snow looks like, Galinda. We get snow in Munchkinland."

"But I bet it isn't as pretty as this."

"All snow is the same. It's just cold, wet, white water. It's very similar to rain."

"Except snow is more fun and prettier than rain," Galinda huffed. "Do you not like snow, Elphie?"

Elphaba looked up. "It's not that I don't like it. I do like watching the snow fall."

"Haven't you ever played in the snow? Built a snowman, made a snow angel, had a snowball fight… anything like that?"

"Well… it wouldn't exactly do wonders for my condition."

Galinda blinked, then sobered when she realized what Elphaba meant. "Oh. I'm so sorry, Elphie."

"Don't be," Elphaba said, waving it off. "I'm fine with it."

"Did you ever… you know… play in the snow before you got sick?"

Elphaba thought for a moment. "I have this very vague memory of going outside in the snow with my mother. I was around two years old and she was pregnant with Nessa. We got bundled up and she took me outside into the gardens to play. I don't remember much else about it, but it's one of the few happy memories I have with her."

"It's nice that you have some happy memories of your mother," Galinda smiled. She still didn't know much about the green girl's mother, but was there to listen to the green girl on the very off-chance she would tell a long-forgotten story about her. "Do you have any Lurlinemas plans?"

"Stay inside, stay warm, try not to have an attack, and try to make it special for Nessa, just like I do every year."

"Your father doesn't host a ball? He is the governor after all."

"He does, but I don't go. I'm not very big on parties. He also kind of doesn't want me to go because of my skin, but he's never outright forbidden me to go. Nessa doesn't want me to go because she thinks it would be too much for me, although she has outright told me this."

"Does Nessa go?"

"Of course. She's the jewel of the family. And she loves the ball."

The blonde went into a long rant about everything she planned on doing over the break. Elphaba was glad that they were done talking about her and her family. Her family was still one of the topics, right above her condition, which she wouldn't willingly talk about with the blonde, even though they had been best friends for around two months.

"Are you and Fiyero going to write over the break?"

Elphaba thought for a moment. "Well, we are friends, and I don't think he wants a repeat of what happened when we were kids."

"Is he your boyfriend yet?"

" _Yet_?" Elphaba gasped.

"Yes, yet. You two act like you're a couple already. You have nicknames for each other…"

"That's different…"

"You go on dates…"

"They're not dates!"

"And you spend a lot of time together. All you have to do now is make it official."

"Glin…"

"Has he kissed you yet? And I'm not taking about those sweet little chaste kisses he gives you on your nose, and sometimes on your cheek. I'm taking about a real, deep kiss, complete with tongue and everything."

Elphaba blushed deeply and threw her pillow at the blonde's face. "No. We haven't."

"Well, when you become boyfriend and girlfriend, we'll just have to fix that," Galinda giggled as she caught the pillow and returned it to Elphaba's bed.

Elphaba made a noise in the back of her throat. They still had a week and a half until the start of the Lurlinemas break. Nothing could possibly happen in between that time.

Fortunately for Elphaba, she was wrong. Around three days later, Fiyero asked the question that Elphaba knew would change her life as she knew it.

"So, Fae, are we… um… a… ah… are we a… couple now?" Fiyero asked, somewhat nervously as he walked her to her mathematics class.

Elphaba blinked. "A couple?"

"Yeah, I mean like… I'm a boy, you're a girl, we've been friends for a while and everything, and –"

"We go on dates together," Elphaba finished for him.

The prince smiled slightly. "Yeah. And… so, are we a couple?"

"I suppose we fit the qualifications for a couple, don't we?"

"We do," Fiyero smiled. "We even have cute nicknames for each other."

Instead of rolling her eyes like she wanted to, Elphaba found herself chuckling, but then quickly sobered. "I… I don't know Fiyero. I've… I've never done anything like this before. I want to, I suppose… I think… but…"

"I know it's scary, but we can take it slow. We can do the same things we've been doing. We can do whatever you want. I'm not saying we have to jump right into 'boyfriend and girlfriend' mode officially. Think about it."

"Okay. I'll think about it."

Fiyero smiled and gently took her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Taking it slow?"

Elphaba nodded. "Taking it slow."

* * *

 **So, this was a very chill chapter. I will return to #NiaHasNoChill in the next chapter! Stay tuned (and review! Especially if you want to see more Fiyeraba!)**


	6. Trust

**Torchakaywrites: Lol! You will just have to keep reading in order to find out the answers to your questions. *Smirk***

 **This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Doglover645. Happy belated birthday!**

* * *

Elphaba never thought this moment would be happening. She never imagined herself leaving college for Lurlinemas break, saying goodbye to her boyfriend. Well, her "unofficial" official boyfriend.

"I'll miss you much, Elphie! And don't you dare say something logical and ruin the moment!" Galinda said as she tightly wrapped her arms around the green girl.

Elphaba chuckled and returned the hug. "I'll miss you, too, Glin. We'll see each other in a few weeks."

"But… when we see each other again, it will be a whole new year. It seems to far away."

"You'll be fine," Elphaba said as she watched the blonde's lower lip stick out in a pout. "We'll write."

"Of course we will," Galinda brightened up as if she was never upset. "We'll write to each other and you'll write to Fifi."

"Fifi? Who's Fifi? Is he some other guy I should be worried about?" Fiyero asked as he walked over to the girls.

Galinda turned and gave the prince a friendly hug. "I'll miss you over break, Fifi."

"I'll miss you, too, Glin," Fiyero said, returning the hug. He had long since accepted Galinda's nickname for him, especially when he realized that no matter what he did, he would never be able to shake it off. Once Galinda Upland gives you a nickname, it sticks forever… or at least until she feels like stopping or changing it, which had a very slim chance of actually happening. "But we'll write."

"Oh, no!" the blonde said, viciously shaking her head. "You'll be too busy writing to Elphie. I'll settle for seeing you next year." She patted his cheek and said goodbye to Elphaba before going over to her waiting carriage.

Fiyero chuckled and playfully shook his head. "I don't know how you room with her, Fae."

"You get used to it after a while," Elphaba smiled as she settled herself into Fiyero's arms. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Fiyero said as he kissed the top of her head. "But we'll see each other before we know it."

"And we'll write."

"Yes, we'll write."

"And we'll see each other in the new year."

"We will. And we won't forget about each other?"

"And we won't forget about each other," Elphaba confirmed, chuckling softly.

"Good. Just making sure," Fiyero said as he gently pulled away. He looked down and gently cupped Elphaba's cheek before pulling her into a gentle kiss. The green girl quickly responded and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Feel warmer?" the prince growled softly against her lips.

"Very," Elphaba responded, relishing the feeling of his body heat warming her.

"Fabala, we have to go now," Nessa said. She had arrived with Boq just in time to witness the kiss, and her thoughts couldn't have been any clearer by the frown on her face.

Elphaba gently pulled away and Fiyero gave her hand a light squeeze. "Bye, Fae."

"Bye, Yero."

"Fae, wait!" Fiyero said as Elphaba turned to leave.

"Elphaba," Nessa hissed, and Boq placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?" Elphaba asked Fiyero, ignoring her sister.

"I… I have a little something for you," Fiyero said as he pulled out a small box wrapped in dark purple wrapping paper and tied with a green ribbon from his pocket.

"Yero, you… you didn't have to get me anything," Elphaba blushed as she took the box.

"You really didn't," Nessa muttered under her breath.

Elphaba slowly unwrapped the gift and opened the box, revealing a golden bracelet with a ruby gem. "Yero, I… it's beautiful."

"Elphaba," Nessa hissed again.

"It's a tradition in the Vinkus that when a couple begins to go steady, the guy gives the girl a special little jewelry gift that has something special to do with him. It's kind of like a symbol to show everyone else that she's relationship. There's a ruby on the bracelet because it's my birthstone… since my birthday is in July and… stuff."

Elphaba was speechless as Fiyero helped her put it on her right wrist. She wiped a tear away from her eye and hugged Fiyero tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. "I love it."

"I'm glad, Fae," Fiyero whispered back, wrapping his arms around her.

"Elphaba, it is getting cold. We have to leave now," Nessa said tightly.

"Nessa, maybe we should let them have a moment," Boq suggested quietly.

"No. We have to leave _now_ ," Nessa emphasized.

Elphaba sighed, but gently wiggled out of Fiyero's arms and faced her sister. "I'm coming, Nessa."

"Not fast enough," the wheelchair-bound girl snapped.

Elphaba frowned. "Nessarose…"

"It's alright," Fiyero said, gently squeezing Elphaba's hand. "Have a wonderful break. I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay," Elphaba said, gently squeezing back. "See you then."

They finally broke away and Elphaba walked towards her sister and grabbed their bags. "Let's go, Nessa."

"Have a nice break, Nessa," Fiyero smiled.

The younger Thropp simply frowned at the prince and sniffed, turning and wheeling behind her sister before Boq could grab the handlebars of the chair. The Munchkin boy blinked, confused, but waved goodbye to Fiyero before following the Thropp sisters.

Fiyero watched as Elphaba helped her sister into the carriage while Boq handled her wheelchair. Once everyone was safely inside, the carriage sped down the lane. Elphaba stuck her head out and waved to the prince one final time. Fiyero smiled and waved back until the carriage was out of sight.

"Why are you so upset, Nessa?" Elphaba asked as they began the journey back to their home country.

"I'm not upset," Nessa answered shortly.

"Why are you angry, then?"

"I'm not angry."

"Then what are you feeling right now?"

Silence.

"Nessa, talk to me. Please."

"Fiyero is a very bad influence for you, Fabala," Nessa said, staring at the bracelet.

Elphaba blinked, surprised. Whatever she was expecting her sister to say, it wasn't that. "Fiyero's a bad influence?"

"Yes. I don't like him."

"You didn't give him a chance."

"Because I don't trust him."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't seem like a trustworthy type."

"Nessa, how can you say that without getting to know him?"

"Because all he wants to do is sleep with you and have sex with you!"

Elphaba inhaled sharply. Boq looked at the wheelchair-bound girl with wide, surprised eyes. "Nessa…" he whispered.

"He doesn't love you! He doesn't care about you! He only wants to get what he wants and then hurt you!" the younger girl continued.

Elphaba fingered the bracelet as she angrily glared at her sister, wondering where all of this was coming from. "That's not true, Nessa, and you know it. He's not like that."

"Because he's just waiting for the right time. He's waiting for you to let your guard completely down around him so he can just waltz right in and take what he wants."

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is! Men are like that, Fabala!"

"Am I supposed to be offended by that statement?" Boq asked, giving Nessa a sideways look.

"He doesn't even love you!" Nessa continued, completely ignoring the Munchkin boy.

"How would you know? You've never had a boyfriend before!" Elphaba argued.

"And neither have you! But at least I know what real love looks like. At least _Father_ loves me!"

That was a _really_ low blow, and Nessa knew it. Elphaba's eyes widened and before she knew it, she reached over and slapped Nessa, hard, across the face. The younger Thropp gasped and turned, cupping her cheek. Boq gently placed a hand on Nessa's back and avoided Elphaba's gaze, knowing that if he gave her the look he wanted to give her, he would be next.

The younger Thropp slowly lifted her gaze to meet her sister's. Elphaba's eyes were blazing with pure anger, but Nessa quickly detected the hurt buried underneath. Even though they constantly argued, Elphaba had never slapped her before. Never. The younger girl quickly calmed her quick breaths and sat up straight, shrugging off Boq's hand. "You will regret not listening to me."

Elphaba was too angry to respond. Her sister's words had cut very deep, opening an old wound that she was sure had healed. She had accepted the fact that their father loved Nessa more, and only cared about his green child enough to pay for her medicine and take her to the hospital when she had very bad attacks. But Nessa had implied that he didn't love her at all. That wasn't true, was it? He must love her to some extent, or else he wouldn't have bothered to do anything for her. He could have just let her die when an attack threatened to claim her life. But he didn't. Probably because he knew how destroyed Nessa would be if something happened to her. That had to count for something, right?

"You will not say a word about Fiyero and me to Father," Elphaba said in a very low tone, daring her sister to argue.

Nessa, of course, accepted the dare. "Watch me."

"I don't know what you want, Nessa, but I refuse to give you the satisfaction of getting it."

"I just want to see you happy."

"If you really wanted me to be happy, you would drop whatever grudge you have against Fiyero. I love him and he loves me."

"Did he ever tell you that he loved you?" Nessa asked, knowing that she was playing with fire.

"No," Elphaba said before she could stop herself. Fiyero hadn't said it yet, but that didn't mean that he would never say it. It was still really early in their relationship and he said that they would take it slow. Maybe this was just part of 'taking it slow'.

"My point exactly."

"He'll probably say it when we get back from break," Elphaba said softly.

"Or maybe he won't. I doubt he'll say it, Fabala. Or if he does say it, he won't mean it."

"Drop it, Nessa," Elphaba said, getting too tired to continue the fight.

But Nessa clearly wasn't finished or tired. "I'm just trying to warn you, Elphaba."

"I said drop it."

"Because if you don't listen to me –"

"I SAID DROP IT, NESSAROSE!" Elphaba shouted at the top of her lungs, her eyes filled with frustration and rage as she angrily glared directly into her sister's hazel eyes.

Nessa stared at her sister, her wide eyes filled with fear and surprise as the green girl slumped back, curling up against her seat as she took deep breaths. Her hands clutched her chest as she struggled to breathe, her eyes filling with tears.

Boq quickly dug through his bag and grabbed his canteen of water, opening it and wordlessly holding it out to the green girl. Elphaba growled and angrily knocked it out of his hands, spilling the water all over the floor.

"I'm sorry, Fabala," Nessa whispered, sobering as she gently placed a hand on her sister's knee.

"Don't touch me," Elphaba whispered, her voice hoarse as she tried to pull away.

Nessa immediately withdrew her hand, knowing that she had crossed the line. "I know I shouldn't have said those things to you. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I'm sorry."

"Shut up."

Her sister barely had a voice, so Nessa wisely shut her mouth for the rest of the trip. When Elphaba had finally calmed and sat back up, Nessa wordlessly handed her her water bottle. Elphaba glared at her, but Nessa didn't say a word as she wordlessly placed it into her hands. Elphaba looked at the water bottle before opening it and taking a few gulps of water, feeling slightly better after she did. Nessa gave her a soft smile when she handed the bottle back and settled to take a nap.

"Elphaba," Boq said as he gently shook the green girl awake an hour later.

"Mmm… what?" Elphaba asked, slowly opening her eyes.

"We're stopping to stretch our legs and water the horses. Do you want to get out?"

"Okay…" Elphaba said, her voice still slightly slurred with sleep as she sat up and stretched. "Where are we?"

"We're in Bright Lettins. We should be in Colwen Grounds within three more hours of traveling."

Elphaba nodded and got out the carriage. She had to admit, it felt good to stretch her legs and get some fresh air into her lungs, even if the crispness of the air made it slightly harder for her to breathe. She tried to clear her head, but the sound of wheels approaching her stopped her from doing so.

"Fabala?" a timid Nessa asked.

"What?" Elphaba snapped dismissively, not even turning to look at her.

"I… I'm sorry. I don't want to fight anymore. I'm sorry I got you worked up. And I'm sorry I said all those mean things to you."

Elphaba turned and noticed the guilty look on her sister's face. She knelt down in front of her and gently took her hand. "It's okay. I'm sorry I slapped you."

"So… are we friends again?"

Elphaba cracked a smile. "Of course we are."

The younger Thropp smiled as her older sister pulled her into a hug. She hugged her back, giving her a gentle squeeze. "And… I'll try to stop being so overbearing and let you do your job as the older sister and let you take care of me."

This time, Elphaba laughed. "I appreciate that, Nessa."

"But you should probably get back inside the carriage. It's cold and you're not wearing your hat."

Elphaba gave her sister a look and Nessa blushed. "Right. Not being overbearing. Sorry."

Elphaba sighed good-heartedly and went back to the carriage with her sister. Once everyone was seated, the carriage traveled down the road. Around ten minutes into the ride, Elphaba began to drift off, but didn't fully go to sleep when she heard her sister and Boq's conversation.

"Are you upset because I didn't get you something like Fiyero got Elphaba?" Boq asked softly, trying not to wake the green girl. "Because I can fix that… as soon as we get home… and as soon as I get some money."

"No, it's not that, Boq," Nessa sighed. "I'm just… I'm worried about Fabala. She's… changing."

"What do you mean by 'changing'?"

"She's happier when she's with Fiyero, but her attacks are getting worse. It all started the night she went to the Ozdust with him. I want Fabala to be happy, but not at the expense of her health. I can't lose my sister."

"Nessa, you know Elphaba would never do something to put her health in danger. She knows how much she means to you."

"I know she does, but she would never connect being with Fiyero to her illness getting worse. And she would never do it if I suggested that it was the reason behind her attacks getting worse. I just… I just don't know what to do."

Elphaba silently mulled over what Nessa said. That was the real reason why she didn't like Fiyero. She thought that he was making her sicker. But that wasn't the case. She felt wonderful when she was with Fiyero. She would just have to speak to her about it later.

* * *

 **I know what you're all thinking: "This little savage right here needs to be sat down somewhere!" But it's not what we think. And we're not quite done with the savaging yet. #NiaHasNoChill**

 **And tomorrow is my third fanficiversary! Keep your eyes open for a special oneshot with a special announcement!**


	7. Secure

**Torchakaywrites: You're feeling all the feels because I'm killing them. I'm the Wicked Queen of Killing Feels. *Cackle***

 **And I had a great fanficaversary yesterday! Here's to another year!**

* * *

Elphaba looked out the window as the Governor's Mansion came into view. She sighed, pushing herself up more in her seat. She supposed she would be able to survive being back home. Her father would mostly ignore her, and she would avoid him as much as humanly possible. The routine was very straightforward.

"We're here," Nessa smiled as the carriage came to a stop.

Elphaba got her things together as Boq opened the door to get Nessa's chair.

"Fabala," Nessa said once she was settled.

"Yes?" the green girl asked, turning around to face her sister.

"I just want you to know that… I won't tell Father about you and Fiyero."

Elphaba looked surprised, but smiled nonetheless. "Thank you, Nessie."

The younger girl smiled and looked up to see their father coming down the stairs. "Father!"

The Governor smiled as his youngest daughter quickly wheeled over to him. He knelt down and wrapped her in a warm hug. "Nessa, my precious rose. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, Father," Nessa said, resting her head against her father's shoulder.

Frex smiled and kissed her cheek before rising to his full height and stepping behind her, pushing her chair up the ramp and into the house, completely ignoring his older daughter.

"It's alright, Boq. I can take the bags," Elphaba said as the Munchkin tried to help her carry their belongings into the house.

"Are you sure, Elphaba?" Boq asked.

"I'm sure. Ask the driver to drive you to your house. Your family must be waiting for you."

Boq looked at the older girl before saying goodbye and disappearing back into the carriage, leaving Elphaba to bring in the bags by herself. Luckily, a servant saw her and brought in the bags Boq was carrying, saving her an extra trip. Once all the bags were inside, Elphaba took a quick breather before bringing Nessa's bags into her room on the ground floor. Once she unpacked and put away Nessa's things, she went back for her own. She was halfway up the stairs to her room when she began to feel short of breath. She stopped and tried to take a few deep breaths before slowly finishing her walk up the stairs. By the time she got to her room, she was too winded to put her things away, so she just placed her bags down on the floor and decided that she was going to lay down for a few minutes. Her father and sister wouldn't miss her, anyway.

As she laid in bed, she fingered the bracelet Fiyero got her. She knew she was going to have hide it from her father. She just hoped that Nessa wouldn't tell on her first.

She was pulled from her thoughts when someone knocked on the door. Blinking, she quickly removed her bracelet and hid it under her pillow. "Come in."

The door opened and Frex walked in. "Elphaba."

"Father," Elphaba said as she pushed herself up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Nessa said you weren't feeling well on the way back."

He didn't seem angry, so that must have been all she had told him. "I wasn't, but I'm better now."

Frex nodded. "Come downstairs and warm up by the fire."

Even though her father said them, his words sounded like Nessa's, so Elphaba got out of bed and went back downstairs. Nessa was already sitting in front of the fire, nursing a cup of tea. The younger girl looked up and smiled as her sister pulled up a chair next to her.

"Hi," Nessa smiled.

"Hi," Elphaba smiled back, taking the cup of tea her sister offered her.

"Are you alright?" Nessa asked before she could stop herself.

"I'm fine."

Nessa nodded and sipped her drink. "Are you warm enough?"

Elphaba nodded wordlessly.

"Are you –"

"I'm fine, Nessa," Elphaba interrupted softly. "I'm just tired. I was laying down when Father came in and told me to come down here."

"Oh. I asked him to get you. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were resting. You can go back if you want," Nessa said in a rush of words.

"I'm fine down here. I'm too tired to climb back up those stairs."

Nessa put down her cup of tea and wheeled away towards the sofa.

"Nessa?" Elphaba asked as she turned around. "What are you doing?"

"Here. Lay down," Nessa said as she fluffed the pillows on the sofa.

"Nessie…"

"Please, Fabala?"

Elphaba looked at her sister and realized that she was truly trying to help her. She got up and made her way to the couch and laid her head down on the pillows. Nessa helped her take off her boots, revealing her fuzzy sock covered feet. Before the wheelchair-bound girl was even finished rubbing her sister's feet, Elphaba was fast asleep.

* * *

"Have to decided on your outfit for the Lurlinemas Ball?" Elphaba asked the day before the big event.

"I have. It's the pale pink dress in my closet," Nessa answered, pointing to her closet.

Elphaba got up and went to the closet, easily identifying the dress Nessa wanted and pulled it out. She hung it up on the back of Nessa's door for the next day.

"Have you received any letters from Fiyero yet?" Nessa asked as her sister grabbed her hairbrush.

Elphaba ran the brush through her sister's shoulder length, straight brown hair. "One. It came two days ago. I still need to respond to him."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he misses me and is counting down the days until we go back to Shiz. He also said that the Vinkus got a lot of snow and he is currently spending most of his time outside with his two closest childhood friends. He said that they've been friends ever since they were little. Their parents are very important people in the Vinkun government, so they see each other quite often. He also said that he has to get ready for his family's Lurlinemas Ball. Unlike ours, his is on Lurlinemas instead of the day before. And there's a lot of wine and dancing and celebration."

"That's nice," Nessa said. "Did you get any letters from Galinda?"

"Not yet, but she'll probably write to me before the week is over."

"Do you… have any plans for tomorrow night?"

"I was planning on getting ahead on some school work."

The brunette nodded. "Fabala, if you want to come to the ball this year, I won't try to talk you out of it."

Elphaba knew that this was as close to an invitation as she would get. "Thanks, Nessa, but I doubt Father would want me there. Plus, I think I've had my fill of parties for this year." She chuckled softly, but Nessa didn't look amused. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. You're right. I think you did have your fill of parties for the year."

"You'll have a wonderful time, as always. And you can tell me all about it Lurlinemas morning."

"I suppose."

Elphaba smiled and kissed her sister's forehead before helping her get ready for bed. "Fresh dreams, Nessie," she said, tucking her sister into bed and kissing her cheek.

"Good night, Fabala. Fresh dreams," Nessa said, smiling as her sister turned out the light and walked out of the room.

Elphaba walked past her father's study and saw the light on under the door. He must still be in there. She made to knock and tell him goodnight, but stopped herself. Whatever he was doing, he wouldn't want to be disturbed simply because she wanted to say goodnight.

She was a quarter way up the stairs when she began to feel chest pain. She stopped and took a few deep breaths. The feeling subsided and she walked back down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She took a few gulps before refilling it and brining it up to her bedroom with her. She was halfway up the stairs when her lungs began to feel as if they were on fire. She clutched the railing, almost spilling her drink. She heard her father's office door open and close and froze. Was he finished working already? She couldn't let him see her like this. She tried to move up to the next step, but her lungs weren't having it.

"Elphaba?" Frex asked when he saw his daughter. "What are you doing?"

"Going to bed," Elphaba whispered. Oz, it hurt to talk.

Frex slowly ascended the stairs and gently placed a hand on her back. "Are you having trouble breathing?"

Unable to form words, Elphaba nodded. She felt her father take her arm and assist her up the stairs. He walked her to the bathroom and opened the cabinet, pulling out a small inhaler. He shook it and gave it to Elphaba, who immediately put the mouthpiece in her mouth and pressed the bottom at the top, dispensing the medicine into her lungs. After a few clock-ticks, it became easier for her to breathe and she calmed.

"Better?" Frex asked.

"Yes," Elphaba said once she regained her breath.

Frex nodded and turned to leave. "Be sure to take your medicine before going to bed. We don't want anything to happen during the night."

"I will," Elphaba said. "Thank you."

Frex stopped and turned in the doorway. He paused for a moment before responding with a, "You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Father."

Elphaba watched as her father left and waited a few moments before grabbing her glass of water and going back to her room. She went through her bag and pulled out a small bottle of white pills and took two with the water before going to sleep.

The next morning, Elphaba woke up feeling much better. She got up and stretched, inhaling deeply. It was Lurlinemas Eve and lots still had to be prepared for the ball that evening. She twirled her robe over her shoulders and went downstairs to help her sister.

"Good morning, Nessie," the green girl smiled, seeing her sister already awake and sitting up against the headboard.

"Good morning, Fabala," Nessa smiled back, accepting a hug from her sister. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Elphaba said, choosing not to tell her sister about the previous night. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Did you?"

Elphaba nodded as she helped her sister into her wheelchair and helped her with her robe. Once she was ready, she pushed her into the dining room, where their father was already waiting for them.

"Good morning, Father," Nessa smiled as she wheeled over to the vacant next to her father.

"Good morning, Nessie," the governor smiled, but his smile slowly faded away as he gave Elphaba a nod of acknowledgment. "Elphaba."

"Good morning, Father," Elphaba said as she sat across from her sister.

The servants came with breakfast plates of eggs, bacon, toast and jam, and after Frex said a quick blessing, the family began to eat.

"When will the ball start, Father?" Nessa asked as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"This evening at seven o'clock," Frex answered with a smile. "But there is still so much to do. The tree is up in the grand ballroom, but it must be decorated…"

"Can Fabala and I help?" Nessa asked, giving her sister an encouraging smile.

Elphaba looked up from her breakfast and, stealing a quick glance at her father, smiled softly back at her sister. "If you want me to help you decorate the tree, I will help you, Nessa."

The brunette smiled and continued to make small talk with her father. Once the family finished breakfast, a servant came to clear the table and Frex went to his office, leaving the two sisters alone.

"Let's go decorate the tree now," Nessa said, wheeling away from the table and hurrying out of the room.

Elphaba got up and followed her sister, pausing when she entered the grand ballroom and saw the large Lurlinemas tree. It was huge, almost touching the ceiling.

"Wow," Nessa whispered in awe. "It will look so pretty after being decorated."

The Thropp sisters began to assist the servants with putting on the ornaments, tinsel, and other accessories on the tree. The head servant asked if Elphaba wanted to put the star on the top. The green girl carefully climbed the ladder and placed the star, which touched the ceiling, on the tree. Everyone awed at the wonder and splendor of the tree and Nessa went to go get their father. Elphaba quickly retreated back up to her room, feeling slightly lightheaded. Before she knew it, she was asleep and woke up to a note and a glass of water on her nightstand.

 _Fabala_ , she read.

 _When you weren't in the ballroom when I came back with Father, I got worried, but one of the servants told me that you have probably went up to your room to rest. If you feel sick, please don't worry about helping me for the ball. I don't want you to overdo yourself. Please take your medicine and try to rest._

 _Nessa_

Elphaba sighed. Of course she wanted to help her sister get ready for the ball. She looked at her clock and realized that if she was going to help Nessa, she had to go now. She pushed herself up, but paused, feeling nauseous. She reached over and took a sip of water. The feeling soon past and she got up, making her way downstairs to Nessa's room. "Hey," she said, pausing in the doorway.

Nessa looked up from her book and smiled at her sister. "Hi, Fabala. Did you have a nice nap?"

"I did. And before you ask, I feel fine," the green girl said as she retrieved the dress.

Nessa smiled and blushed, allowing her sister to help her into the dress and curl her hair and do her makeup.

"You look beautiful, Nessie," Elphaba smiled as she pushed her sister in front of the mirror.

"Thank you," Nessa said, smiling slightly at her reflection.

"Nessa, are you ready?" Frex asked as he knocked on the door.

"Have fun, Nessie," the green girl smiled, kissing her sister's forehead and pushing her towards the door.

"I will. And Fabala," Nessa said as she turned around. "Please be careful."

"I'm always careful," Elphaba smirked, but sobered when she saw the look on her sister's face. "I will. I promise."

Nessa seemed satisfied and wheeled away with their father. Elphaba took a few deep breaths before going back up to her room. She slowly opened her door and closed it behind her, immediately going to her bed and pulling her bracelet out from underneath her pillow. She fingered it for a few minutes before going over to her desk. Going in her top drawer, she pulled out the letter she had received from Fiyero. She reread it twice before pulling out a pen and paper.

 _Dear Yero,_

 _Your Lurlinemas ball sounds very fun. I don't know how different ours is from yours since I haven't been to one since I was a little girl. I know that there's a lot of dancing and loud talking because I can hear it all the way from my bedroom._

 _I'm glad you're having a nice time with your friends. They sound very nice._

 _And I've been fine. I had a minor attack last night, but it's nothing to worry about. I didn't even tell Nessa about it because I don't want her to worry even more than she already is. She hasn't mentioned you to our father, which believe me, is a very good thing. But she's not saying anything because I asked her not to on our way home from Shiz (that's a very long story I don't feel like discussing through a letter)._

 _I miss you very much, Yero. Have a very happy Lurlinemas and I'll see you in the new year._

 _Yours,_

 _Fae_

Elphaba read and reread her letter before she grabbed an envelope. After addressing it, she put it aside, knowing that she wouldn't be able to mail it until the day after Lurlinemas. She thought about what she could get him for the holiday. He had gotten her something very special, and she wanted to get him something that was equally as special. She thought about copying him and giving him something with her birthstone on it, but decided against it. She wanted to be original.

She felt a headache coming on and sighed, rubbing her temple. She slowly got up and sat down on her bed. Reaching under her pillow, she pulled out her bracelet and a second item, one that had called "under her pillow" its home for far longer than Fiyero's bracelet.

She held the little green bottle that had belonged to her mother in her hand. It felt cold, despite being hidden under her warm pillow. It had been their little secret. Her mother had given it to her before she died giving birth to Nessa, and she wasn't sure her father knew she had it.

Her headache slowly intensified and she shut her eyes against the pain. She thought about getting some of the pain medicine she knew her father kept in the bathroom cupboard, but the headache practically split her skull in two when she tried to get up. She thought about calling for a servant to get it for her, but she knew that they would be busy downstairs at the ball. The music and chatter did nothing to help her and she covered her ears, wishing everything would just come to a brief respite.

Someone knocked and Elphaba moaned, the noise sounding like a loud cannon to her. It creaked open and one of the maids came in, rushing to the green girl's side. "Miss Elphaba, are you alright?"

Elphaba moaned and turned, still covering her ears. The maid sensed that she was in pain and rushed to the bathroom to grab the pain medicine. She helped the green girl into a sitting position and helped her take two pills with the water. A few clock-ticks later, Elphaba's headache died down and she looked at the maid. "Th-Thank you," she whispered.

The maid nodded. "Do you need anything else, Miss Elphaba?"

"No," the green girl said, shaking her head. "Did… did Nessa send you to check up on me?"

"Yes, miss," the maid said after a brief pause. "She did."

Elphaba nodded. "Please don't tell her about what just happened. Tell her that I was fine and was getting ready to go to sleep."

The maid blinked in surprise, but nodded and promised the green girl to keep the secret. Elphaba smiled in satisfaction as the maid left and closed the door behind her. The less Nessa knew, the better.

* * *

 **So, this was sort of a calmer, chiller chapter. Wish I could say the same about the next one. Actually… no. I don't wish I could. I have a reputation to uphold. Get ready for some more #NiaHasNoChill. *Cackles as lightning flashes behind her***


	8. Burn

**NellytheActress: He cares about her enough to make sure she stays alive (for Nessa), but nothing extra.**

 **ElphieNeedsAHug: *States at black ball of magic* I'll just be… um… over here *runs and hides***

* * *

It was January second when Fiyero finally received a letter from the green girl. When his father said that he had a letter from Munchkinland, he ran out of his room, tripping over his own feet, and practically grabbed the letter from his father's hand before running back up to his room, closing the door behind him. He tore open the envelope with a wide smile on his face, but it slowly faded as he read the letter.

 _Fiyero,_

 _I'm so sorry that I have to tell you this through a letter, but I have to tell you this now, before we come back to Shiz. This is very hard for me to say, but I… I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I can't do this relationship thing. It's too much. I know I said that we would take it slow, but I don't want to do it anymore. There are so many things that could get in the way, and you don't deserve that. You deserve better than a girl who will probably have to spend more time in the hospital than at home for the rest of her life. I'm sorry you got roped into all of this. The feelings you have for me aren't true love, and you would have eventually grown out of it. I wasn't thinking straight and it's my fault. And I… my feelings for you… I'm not in love with you. I'm so sorry for doing this to you. But I must ask that when we return to Shiz, you not try to seek me out to try to talk to me. I… I won't be able to handle it. I just… I need space right now. I'm so sorry._

 _Elphaba_

Fiyero couldn't believe his eyes. Maybe he had read the letter wrong. He _had_ to have read it wrong. He read and reread it again, but the words were still the same. Elphaba had just broken up with him over a letter. What had gone wrong? What had prompted these sudden feelings? Was she alright? Something must have happened to make her change her mind about their relationship. He looked in the envelope and saw the bracelet he had given her. Weakly, he took it out and held it in his hand. She was really breaking up with him. It was all real. A tear slowly fell down his cheek and landed on the letter, right on Elphaba's name.

 _This must be what it feels like to have your heart broken,_ the prince thought, staring at the bracelet as if it was a foreign object. _How could you do this? I love you, Fae._

Then it hit the prince. He had never told Elphaba that he loved her. Sure, he might have implied that he had feelings for her while they were going on their "unofficial" dates, but he never actually opened his mouth and told her. Was that why she was having doubts? Maybe if he had said it, this wouldn't have happened. But he had also said that they were taking things slow, so that's why he had held of on the three key words until later. He felt so guilty and sad and a mixture of many other emotions he didn't have time to identify. He looked at the letter again and realized that she didn't even use their special nicknames.

 _Perhaps this is payback for all the hearts I've broken over the years_ , Fiyero thought miserably, burying his face in his hands. He grunted angrily before picking up the bracelet and throwing it into the garbage. He picked up the wrapped Lurlinemas present he was going to give to Elphaba when they got back from break (he didn't trust it going through the mail) and threw it against the wall, shattering the glass bird that was inside the box. He grabbed the letter, not caring that it was getting crumbled up in his tight fist, and marched downstairs to the parlor.

When the queen and princess heard footsteps, they looked up to see Fiyero march into the parlor. "What's wrong, Yero?" Amalie asked.

The prince ignored his mother and went straight to the fireplace. He watched as the orange and yellow flames burned the brown logs and ripped the letter up before throwing the remains into the fire. It consumed the paper, only adding to the flames. Once he was satisfied, he hurried out and ran up the stairs, slamming his room door behind him.

The female royals exchanged a look before Alyena got up. "I'll go talk to him."

Amalie nodded as she watched her mother-in-law walk up the stairs. She wondered what had made her son so upset and what he had thrown into the fire.

"Yero?" Alyena asked as she knocked on her grandson's door.

"Go away," came Fiyero's muffled response.

His grandmother took that as permission to enter and saw her grandson laying on his bed, his face buried in his pillow. "Yero, what happened?"

The prince's response was muffled by his pillow. Alyena slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his back. The prince moaned and tried to shake her hand off, but melted under his grandmother's touch.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" Alyena asked gently after a while.

The prince slowly sat up and looked at his grandmother through bloodshot eyes. "She… she broke up with me."

"Elphaba?" the queen asked, remembering the letters she had received about the girl that had changed her son.

Fiyero nodded. "Sh-She wrote me a l-letter saying that she didn't want to do it anymore. That she didn't want to be my girlfriend anymore."

"Did she say why?"

"She just said that I deserve better than her, just because she's sick and might continue to be in and out of the hospital. But I still care about her."

"Did she say anything else?"

"She said that she's sorry that she roped me into all of this and that she wasn't thinking straight when she agreed to be my girlfriend. She thinks that I don't truly love her, and she said that she doesn't love me. She even gave back the bracelet I had given her with my birthstone to make our relationship… or the _end_ of it… official."

The queen could tell that her son was in deep pain and tried to think of something to tell him that would comfort him, but nothing came to her mind.

"And she doesn't even want to speak to me. She told me not to try to talk to her when we get back to Shiz," Fiyero continued, obviously not wanting his grandmother to interject.

"Have you told her that you love her?" As soon as Alyena said it, she knew that it was the wrong thing to say at the wrong time.

"No. I didn't. And I'm such an idiot."

"Yero, you're not an idiot."

"I should have told her. We agreed to take it slow since she's never been in a relationship like this and I agreed. We agreed to take it slow and that's why I never told her that I love her. I should have though. This is all my fault!"

"Yero…" the queen whispered, but Fiyero was back to sobbing into his pillow. The queen pulled him up and into a hug, allowing him to cry against her shoulder. She ignored the snot and tears he cried onto her dress as she rocked him in her arms, just like she used to do when he was little.

Slowly, Fiyero's sobs died down and he looked up at the queen. "Nonna?"

"Yes, Yero?" Alyena smiled softly, hearing the old nickname Fiyero had bestowed on her when he was learning to speak. She hadn't heard that nickname in a while, which is why she couldn't help but smile.

"Why did Elphaba do this to me?"

"I don't know, Yero," Alyena said, brushing Fiyero's hair from his forehead. "Only Elphaba can tell you that."

"But she said she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Maybe she will change her mind by the time you get back to Shiz. But Yero, I must ask you to do what she asks and not push her. If she is on the verge of changing her mind again, you don't want to push her back."

The prince considered his grandmother's words. "Okay. I will. Thank you, Nonna."

"You're welcome, Yero," the queen said, kissing his forehead before getting up and leaving, closing the door behind her.

The prince sat for a few clock-ticks on his bed before going to retrieve the box on the ground. He gently shook it, confirming that the glass gift was broken. Sighing, he went to his garbage and was about to throw it away when he saw the bracelet. Slowly, he bent over and picked it up, biting back tears as he ran his finger over the ruby gemstone. He closed his fingers around it as he threw the broken present away, going back to his bed and fell asleep, the bracelet clutched against his chest.

* * *

A week later, when it was time to return to Shiz, Fiyero dragged his feet down the stairs, exactly like he did when he was first leaving for Shiz. He really didn't want to go back. Especially knowing that he would be near Elphaba and knowing that she didn't want to speak to him.

His parents and grandparents met him in the foyer. His bags were already in the carriage and the only thing now was for Fiyero to say goodbye.

"Bye, Fiyero," Amalie smiled, hugging her son.

"Bye," Fiyero muttered, his arms hanging limp at his sides.

His father was next, but Fiyero's reaction was the same. The reigning monarchs exchanged a look before embracing their grandson together, whispering words of encouragement to him before releasing him.

The prince didn't smile as he walked to the carriage. The royals watched as the carriage disappeared into the distance, hoping that the young prince would be alright. Once the carriage was a safe distance away from the Vinkun royal castle, Fiyero took out the bracelet from his pocket and rubbed the ruby. His thoughts were consumed by Elphaba, and no matter how hard he tried to push those thoughts and feelings away, they just kept coming back even stronger.

A long carriage ride later, Fiyero was awoken from his nap by the driver to announce their arrival at Shiz. After muttering a quiet thanks, Fiyero opened the door and jumped out. He didn't even wait for his bags as he began to walk across the snow-covered campus.

"Fifi!" a thrilled voice called out.

Fiyero stopped and saw Galinda wave and run towards him. She jumped and wrapped her arms around him, almost tackling him to the ground.

"Oh, Fifi! I've missed you so much! Especially since we didn't write. How many letters did you get from Elphie? I only got one, even though I was writing to her every day. Anyway, how was your break? Mine was thrillifying! What did you get for Lurlinemas? More importantly, what did you _give_ your family for Lurlinemas? Even _more_ importantly, what did _you_ give _Elphie_ for Lurlinemas and what did _she_ give _you_? Did you even mail your presents, or are did you decide to wait until today to exchange gifts?" she ranted.

The prince frowned and pushed Galinda, rather roughly, away. "No," he frowned before turning and walking away.

The blonde pouted, but quickly sobered as her lips curled into a frown. What got into him? He was acting very distant and modified, and she didn't like it one bit. She turned when she heard horses and saw the official Munchkinland seal. Elphaba, Nessa, and Boq were back. If anyone would be able to make the prince perk back up, Elphaba would.

Galinda waited with a huge smile on her face as she waited for her best friend to emerge. She saw the driver get out and get Nessa's chair before Boq helped the brunette down. After a while, it became apparent that Elphaba wasn't coming out because she wasn't in the carriage to begin with, and the blonde went over to investigate.

"Hello, Nessa. Hello, Biq," Galinda smiled, approaching the two.

The Munchkin boy looked ready to correct the blonde, but closed his mouth. If she hadn't gotten it by now, she probably would never get it. "Hello, Miss Galinda," he blushed, and not just because of the cold weather.

"Miss Galinda," Nessa nodded, though very stiffly.

"Where's Elphie?" the blonde asked.

Nessa frowned and turned away. Boq gave both girls a sympathetic glance before going to help the driver with the bags.

"Nessa, what happened to Elphaba?" Galinda asked again.

"She's in the hospital," the brunette said shortly, as if it wasn't any of Galinda's business to know.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Galinda gasped.

"Of course she's not alright, or else she wouldn't be in the hospital!" Nessa snapped.

The blonde recoiled.

"Nessa, must you be so harsh?" Boq asked, struggling with Nessa's belongings. "You know Galinda didn't mean it like that."

"She has no right to know about Elphaba's personal business," Nessa retorted.

"It was just a simple question, Nessa," Galinda said evenly, having learnt that arguing and getting mad at Nessa would not help the situation. "I'm sorry." And with that, she turned on her heels and marched over to Crage Hall.

"Nessa, was that really necessary?" Boq asked, giving the brunette a look. "You had no reason to snap at Galinda like that."

"Why are you defending her?" Nessa bristled.

"Because you snapped at her for no reason."

"Is it because you still have a crush on her?"

"Nessa –"

"I know it. You're with me, and you still have feelings for Galinda!"

The Munchkin boy growled and placed Nessa's suitcases on her lap before walking off with his own.

"Boq! Where are you going?"

"Until you learn to be nicer, you're on your own. I can't deal with this anymore, Nessa. You're mean to everyone; Galinda, Fiyero, me, and even your own sister, for no reason at all. It's ridiculous!"

"I can't believe you!"

"I can't believe _you_! I don't know what prompted you to be so mean, but until you figure it out and fix it, I don't want to be around you anymore. Goodbye, Nessa."

"You know, there's a reason why you didn't have any friends when you came here!" Nessa shouted at his back.

The Munchkin stiffened. "And there's a reason why _you_ don't have any friends _now_." Glaring at the wheelchair-bound girl, he turned and marched back to his room, leaving Nessa with her belongings.

* * *

 ***Cackles and lightning flashes behind her* BOW DOWN BEFORE THE WICKED QUEEN! #NiaHasNoChill**


	9. Away

**Wow! 10 reviews for the last chapter! Maybe I should be mean more often!**

 **AnOreoForElphie: Of course I'll give Fiyero a hug for you! He deserves some fangirl hugs right now.**

 **Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: We shall find out more about the letter soon. And feel free to get the Nia Hunters *Cackle***

 **ElphieNeedsAHug: *Dodges magic ball* What the… *Turns around and sees hole in wall* I'm glad that didn't hit me… And yes, we can make #NiaAbsolutlyHasNoChillWhatSoEver a thing! Because it's true! *Smirk***

 **Indy's Green Hat: I can promise you that Fiyero won't "Fiyero it up" with** ** _every_** **girl.**

* * *

After unpacking, Fiyero decided to walk around the campus to try and clear his head a bit. Half of him hoped that he would run into Elphaba and the other half of him hoped that he wouldn't. His emotions were so conflicted he didn't even try to separate them. He walked into the Shiz café and his eyes quickly fell on a certain brunette and he quickly walked over to her.

Nessa heard footsteps approaching her and looked up, frowning at the sight of the prince. "What do you want?"

"Where's Elphaba?"

Nessa frowned. "That's none of your business."

"Nessa, stop being difficult and just tell me."

"She's still in Munchkinland."

"Why?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Ozdamnit, Nessa! Just tell me!" the prince grunted, not in the mood for dealing with the younger Thropp.

"She's in the hospital."

"What?"

"She's in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Mind your own business, Fiyero!"

"What did you do to her?" Fiyero asked, more harshly than he intended.

Nessa's eyes widened in surprise. "What did you just say?"

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?"

"What do you mean 'What did I do to her'?"

"Everything was going fine, then over the break, I get a letter from Elphaba saying that she's breaking up with me. She gave me back the bracelet and I want to know what you did to her?"

"How dare you!" Nessa hissed. "I am her sister. I love her more than anything. I would never do anything to hurt her! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

"I know you did something, Nessa. Elphaba wouldn't have done this on her own."

"That's where you're wrong. I know my sister more than anyone else does. I don't need to influence her decisions. She can make those on her own."

Fiyero was seething. Something told him that something wasn't right. "You're lying, Nessa."

The wheelchair-bound girl's face hardened. "Don't blame me because your relationship with my sister didn't last more than a week."

"We were very good friends before I asked her to be my girlfriend!"

"So why are you blaming me because she changed her mind? People change their mind, Fiyero. It's not the end of the world. You can get any other girl you want."

"I don't want any other girl. I want Fae."

"Well, maybe she just doesn't want you," Nessa said before unlocking her wheelchair and wheeling away, almost running over Fiyero's feet.

* * *

Four days later, Nessa waited at the Shiz gate. A cold wind blew and she shivered slightly. She didn't look happy. The sound of a carriage approaching caused her to look up. Her frown deepened when she saw the door open and her sister carefully stepped out. "You shouldn't be back here."

"Hello to you, too, Nessa," Elphaba deadpanned, taking her suitcases.

"You should have stayed home."

"I'm feeling better, thanks for asking."

Nessa sighed. "What must it take for you to realize that –" She stopped short, realizing that she was talking to air. She turned around and saw Elphaba marching down the path to the dorms. She hurried after her, calling her name.

"I thought that you would want me to get out of the cold as soon as possible," Elphaba said evenly without turning around once she sensed that her sister was close enough.

Nessa bit her lip and didn't comment. "I've missed you," she said softly after a while.

That made Elphaba stop and turn around, placing her suitcases down. "I've missed you, too," she said as she hugged her sister.

"I was so worried about you."

"I know you were. But I'm fine now."

Nessa smiled as her sister's body heat warmed her, but pulled away when she felt Elphaba shiver. "Come on. Let's go inside."

"Have you seen the bracelet Fiyero gave me? I couldn't find it anywhere," Elphaba asked as they continued to talk to the dorms.

"Where did you last leave it?" Nessa asked.

"I had it in my room. Have you seen it?"

"No. I'm sorry, Fabala. Maybe it's still there and you misplaced it by mistake."

"Maybe… hopefully," Elphaba said as she held the door open for her sister.

The two girls walked inside Crage Hall and Nessa watched as her sister climbed the stairs to the second floor. Once she heard the door open, a loud squeal, and the door close, she wheeled back to her own room.

"Oh, Elphie!" the blonde said as she attacked her roommate in a hug. "I've missed you so much! What happened? Are you alright? Nessa said that you were in the hospital, but she didn't say why." She decided not to tell the green girl about how her sister had snapped at her. It would probably only make things worse.

"I'm fine. I just had a really bad attack the day after Lurlinemas," Elphaba said as the blonde helped her bring her bags inside.

"What happened?"

"I don't really know. The last thing I remember was falling asleep on the couch shortly after breakfast. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital. Nessa told me that I had stopped breathing and she and Father rushed me to the hospital. I had my letter to Fiyero in my dress pocket and was going to mail it. I asked Nessa if she found and mailed it, and she said no, but promised me to mail it when she went back home," Elphaba explained as she and Galinda unpacked her things. "According to Nessa, I was unconscious for three days. After I woke up, I spent an extra three days in the hospital before going home, getting my things, and coming back here the next day."

"I was so worried about you," Galinda said softly, going over to the green girl and gave her another, much more gentle, hug.

"Thanks, Glin. I was worried about you and Fiyero, too, although for a completely different reason," Elphaba chuckled. "How is Fiyero? He wasn't overly worried, was he?"

Galinda slowly pulled away. "Um… he's been…"

"What?"

"He's been really distant and moodified since we came back. It's really worrying me."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. When he got back, he was really upset about something. Maybe something happened with his family over Lurlinemas break. He didn't tell me. I thought maybe you would be able to get him to talk."

"I'll try to talk to him. He only wrote me one letter." She made for the door, but Galinda pulled her back.

"Fifi can wait a little bit longer. I want to hear all about your break, other than the part about what happened after Lurlinemas."

Elphaba sighed, but allowed the blonde to lead her back to her bed and told her about her break. Once she was done, Galinda was more than happy to talk about her break, making Elphaba stay seated to do so. Once she had finished telling Elphaba every little possible detail (Elphaba was very impressed that the blonde had remembered so much), evening had fallen and the temperature had dropped dramatically. Elphaba was getting tired, so she showered and retired, promising herself that she would speak to Fiyero tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Elphaba went Fiyero-searching, but couldn't find him anywhere. She checked the café, the library (although she wasn't surprised when she didn't find him there), and even his room. But he was nowhere to be found.

When she went to Dr. Dillamond's class, she found him sitting in the back, surrounded by girls. Confused, Elphaba made to go over to him, but Dr. Dillamond came in and called everyone to attention. Fiyero looked up and he and Elphaba made eye contact for a clock-tick before Fiyero frowned and went back to conversing with the girls surrounding him.

Once the class was over, Elphaba quickly picked up her things and headed over to him, but Fiyero was already halfway to the door. "Yero!" she called, but the prince didn't turn around. Elphaba was surprised. What was going on?

"He seems more moodified than I thought," Galinda said, placing a hand on her friend's arm.

"I… I don't understand. What is going on? And who are those girls? Are you sure he was like that when you got back from break?" Elphaba asked, glancing at the blonde.

The blonde nodded. "He was like that. Don't worry, Elphie. When he feels better, he'll come around."

"I must have missed something," Elphaba muttered.

"Fabala, we need to go now," Nessa said, wheeling over to the two girls.

Elphaba sighed, but nodded and stepped behind her sister's wheelchair, pushing her out the door with Galinda close behind them.

Elphaba couldn't find Fiyero for the rest of the day. And when she did catch a quick glimpse of him, he was always surrounded by girls, all giggling and batting their eyes at him. He would meet her gaze for a moment before turning away.

That evening, Elphaba went to Fiyero's room and knocked on the door. When Fiyero opened it and saw who it was, he moved to close the door, but Elphaba stopped him.

"Fiyero, what is going on?" Elphaba asked, pushing against him closing the door on her face.

"Nothing," Fiyero muttered.

"Did you get my letter?"

"Yes, I got your letter," Fiyero practically growled, pushing even harder.

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"I think you know why."

Elphaba paused at hearing that, and Fiyero was able to slam the door in her face. What did he mean by that? Had she said something to make him upset in her letter. She couldn't remember, but she didn't think she had. "Yero, please talk to me."

"Go away!" came Fiyero voice.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"You don't want to talk to me, so why should I want to talk to you?"

"Because I _do_ want to talk to you. I want you to tell me what's going on. Why were you surrounded by all those girls in Dr. Dillamond's class?"

"I already told you to go away!" Fiyero shouted, and Elphaba heard something, probably a pillow, hit the door and fall to the floor. "It's over, Elphaba! _We're_ over!"

She felt tears begin to form in her eyes and she stubbornly wiped them away. Turning, she hurried down the hallway and out the door.

When she returned to her room, Galinda looked up and gasped, seeing the green girl's bloodshot eyes. "Oh Oz, Elphie, what happened?"

Elphaba simply shook her head. The blonde hurried over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her. She expected Elphaba to start crying on her shoulder (though secretly hoping that she didn't because tears are _so_ hard to get out), but when she didn't, she gently pulled away and came face to face with Elphaba's numb expression.

"Come on. Let's sit down," Galinda said, leading her roommate to her bed and helping her sit down.

Elphaba simply stared into space, not exactly seeing or noticing anything. She barely registered the feeling of Galinda sitting down next to her and gently taking her hand. The blonde waited patiently for Elphaba to come back. She finally seemed to register the feeling on someone's hand in hers and turned to look at the blonde.

"I… I have no idea what happened," the green girl finally whispered. "I went to his room and…" She trailed off.

"What did he say when you went to his room?" Galinda prompted gently.

"He told me to go away. I asked if he got my letter and he said that he did and slammed the door on my face."

"What did you say in your letter?"

"I told him about our ball. I said that I had a minor attack, but that I was fine and not to worry about me. I didn't say anything that I thought would make him mad at me."

"What happened after you tried to talk to him, Elphie?"

"I kept trying to talk to him, but he kept pushing me away. And then he… he said that we were over. He… he broke up with me."

The blonde's face was a mixture of 'My poor Elphie' and 'How slowly should I kill Fiyero?'. "Oh, Elphie," she whispered, quickly pulling her friend into her arms. She felt Elphaba's tears against her skin, but completely ignored it. Her friend needed her. And _she_ really needed to have a _very_ serious conversation with a certain prince.


	10. Date

**WOW! 15 reviews on the last chapter! Thank you all so much! This means the world to me!**

 **FaerieTales4ever: What is that a reference from?**

 **Torchakaywrites: I'm 17. And you didn't ask for feels? Well, I didn't ask for the paper cut** ** _you_** **gave** ** _me_** **!**

 **LifelongLeahstar: If you kill Fiyero, how are we gonna have Fiyeraba? It would just be "aba", which isn't as much fun.**

 **Zenaida (Guest): I don't mean to be a life-ruiner (actually, I totally do!)**

 **And I know you are all upset and worried about the Fiyeraba, but it will be fixed… maybe…**

* * *

The blonde marched around the campus like a woman on a mission (which she was). She had a serious bone to pick with the prince. She had to get to the bottom of his behavior, especially since he didn't even pretend to be happy to see _her_ after Lurlinemas break. It's not like _she_ did anything wrong. But first… she had to find him. She walked past the café when something caught her eye. She did a double take and pressed her face against the window, seeing something that made her shoulders sag in surprise.

Fiyero was sitting at a table talking to a girl… who _wasn't_ Elphaba. Galinda knew she had seen her before somewhere. She racked her brain for the girl's name. Alecta, wasn't it? She was probably in one of her classes, but that wasn't an important detail at the moment. Her thick, dark brown hair was tied in a braid that reached just past her shoulder blades. Her hazel eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at Fiyero. Her lips were thin and soft as they curled upwards into a small smile. But they weren't just talking, the blonde noticed as she stopped examining the girl; they were talking _and_ laughing. _And_ eating the exact. Same. Thing.

 _Not on my watch, you're not_ , Galinda thought, narrowing her eyes and frowning at the prince. She opened the door and walked inside, putting on her most charming smile.

"Hi, Alecta, is it?" Galinda asked, approaching the two.

The girl looked up. "Yes. You're Galinda, right?"

The blonde smiled. "The one and only. I'm sorry to disturb you on your… date _("DATE?!"_ the blonde screamed inwardly _),_ but may I borrow Fifi for a few clock-ticks? I promise I'll bring him right back."

Alecta looked at the prince, who was refusing to look at the blonde. "It's alright." She looked at Fiyero, who still had yet to move. "Fiyero, go talk to your friend."

"I… I really don't think –" Fiyero started.

"You're coming with me right now, mister, and that's final!" Galinda hissed as she pulled the prince up, surprising him by her strength for a petite blonde. She flashed Alecta a smile before pulling Fiyero out of the café behind her. She pulled him behind a tree so that she could properly yell at him without turning as many heads.

"What in the name of Oz do you think you're doing?!" she hissed, glaring directly into Fiyero's eyes.

"Well, I _was_ having a nice meal with Alecta…" Fiyero started.

"Not that, you brainless idiot! I meant what happened between you and Elphie?"

Fiyero stiffened. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, that's just too bad, because you're going to talk about it, whether you want to or not. You're really hurting her, Fiyero, and I want to know why."

"It's none of your business, Galinda," Fiyero argued, sighing.

"I'm making it my business, because if you don't tell me, I'll be forced to kill you."

"Elphaba doesn't want to speak to me."

"Fiyero, didn't she come up to your room last night? Because I'm pretty sure that when someone doesn't want to talk to you, they don't go looking for you."

"I don't know why she did that. I guess she just wanted to rub it in."

"I'll rub _something_ in you, alright, if you don't tell me what's going on!" Galinda threatened, _way_ beyond dead serious, though her threat didn't make complete sense to the Vinkun. "Stop being so stubborn and tell me why you're acting like this!"

"She doesn't want to see me, alright! She doesn't want to be my girlfriend. She said that we were through. She doesn't love me."

"She loves you, Fiyero. She's confused and upset and I-don't-even-know-what-else right now because of all this, but she still loves you."

"She said she didn't."

"When?"

Fiyero was about to say "in her letter", but something stopped him. He couldn't bring himself to say it. It still stung and he didn't feel like getting emotional. "Nothing, Galinda. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my date."

"I mind! I mind very much!" Galinda called after him as he hurried back to the café and disappeared inside. Sighing, she fisted her hands against her hips. What was wrong with that prince? Had he lost his common sense? The blonde continued to ask herself these questions, not really looking for direct answers, as she walked back to her room.

When she opened the door, she saw Elphaba on her bed, reading a book. The green girl heard the door open and when it didn't close, she looked up to see Galinda going through her shoes.

"Glin, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the highest stiletto I have," the blonde responded, half her body buried in her closet.

"Why?"

"So I can kill Fiyero."

Elphaba blinked and put her book aside. "Did you talk to him?"

Galinda looked up and paused, wondering if she should tell Elphaba what she had discovered. But seeing the desperation and worry in her roommate's eyes, she decided to tell her. "I saw Fiyero in the café today. I pulled him out, literally, and asked him if he had lost his mind and what was going on. At first, he told me that it was nothing and that it was none of my business, but then he realized that I could actually _kill_ him, and started talking. He didn't say much, but he did say that you said that you don't want to speak to him. I asked him that if that was the case, then why did you go up to his room to try and talk to him. He didn't know why you did that, but he seemed really upset about everything. He actually seemed really confusified as to why you did that. He thought you were rubbing it in, whatever 'it' is. Then he said that you said that you don't love him."

Elphaba blinked as she tried to process all of Galinda's information. "I… I never said that."

"I know you didn't. He wouldn't even tell me when you said it."

"He couldn't have misinterpreted anything I said in my letter. I didn't even say anything remotely close to that."

"This doesn't sound like something was misinterpreted. He genuinely believes that you said these things to him. I'm not saying that you actually did," Galinda added quickly when Elphaba closed her eyes. "I'm just saying that that's what he thinks."

"I have to go talk to him," the green girl said, getting up and beginning to put on her winter gear.

"Elphie, wait," Galinda said, grabbing her friend's arm. "There's something else you should know."

"What?"

"Fiyero… when I saw him in the café, he… he was with another girl… on a date."

Time seemed to stop for Elphaba. Fiyero had really moved on this quick? They never had a mutual break-up, but Fiyero seemed to have made that official move first. "Wh-What?"

"I'm sorry, Elphie."

"He's… he's moved on already? This quick?"

Galinda lowered her eyes and nodded. When she didn't hear Elphaba move or say anything else, she looked up and found her frozen in place. "Elphie…?"

"Fine."

"Elphaba..."

"Fine. If this is what he wants, I won't push him anymore. If he thinks that I don't want to talk to him, then we just won't talk to each other anymore."

This was obviously _not_ what the blonde had wanted to happen. She watched as Elphaba threw her winter gear to the floor and stalked back to her bed. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" was the only thing she could think of at the moment that would make her roommate feel better.

"No," Elphaba said shortly, laying down with her back facing the blonde, and going back to her book. But she was only half-reading it, her mind distracted by other things that had nothing to do with _'An Analogy of Oz's Greatest Poets'_.

* * *

As so, life went on. Fiyero and Alecta continued to date, and Elphaba went back to spending most of her time with her sister. They had one big snowstorm that cancelled all classes, which students took advantage of to have snowball fights. Elphaba would watch from inside her dorm room at everyone having fun in the show. Her eyes scanned the groups until she saw Fiyero with Alecta, throwing snowballs at each other. Alecta's hit Fiyero right in the mouth and he spit the snow out before tackling her and trying to bury her in the snow. He looked like he was having the time of his life, while she was stuck inside. Every so often, their paths would cross. Their eyes would meet and they would both turn away. They refused to speak about or acknowledge each other's existence.

As the snow began to melt and spring tried to force its way through, it had seemed as though Fiyero and Elphaba had completely forgotten about everything they had shared. They began to speak together again, but they were extremely curt and short. Elphaba continued to spend most of her time with her sister, which Nessa didn't mind in the least. She was more than happy to have the close relationship they used to have.

Fiyero and Alecta also seemed very happy with each other. They were almost always together, giggling and playing with each other's fingers. They were mostly spotted together in the café or in the common room, enjoying each other's company. There were many times where Elphaba had walked past and see them practically trying to kiss each other's faces off, and she had promptly turned and walked in the other direction. She didn't know why, but the more she tried to push Fiyero from her mind, the more he came back into her thoughts.

One day, she was studying in the library for her history quiz when she heard footsteps approaching her. She looked up to find one of the last people she expected to see.

"Hi," Alecta said.

"Hi," Elphaba said, though very suspiciously.

"Can I… can I talk to you?"

Elphaba looked at her before gesturing to the seat across from her and closing her book as Alecta sat down. "What is it?"

Alecta played with her thumbs. "I… I wanted to talk to you about… Fiyero."

Elphaba stiffened. Why would Alecta want to talk about Fiyero? She had accepted the fact that the two were dating and had stayed out of their business.

"I know he still has feelings for you," the other girl said, looking up at the green girl. "When I was with him, even though we have a good time together, I could tell that he's distracted. When we kissed, it was almost like he was forcing himself to. I… I feel like he was using me to help him forget you."

Elphaba was speechless. Where was all of this coming from? Why was Fiyero's girlfriend telling her this?

"I did enjoy being with Fiyero, and we did have fun together, but everything felt so forced. I would ask him about it, but he would always deny it. Finally, last night was the last straw. We were about to... you know... and I could tell that he was really distracted. So I called him out and told him that enough was enough. If he still wanted to be with me, then I would be okay. But if his heart and mind were still with you, I was going to leave."

"What did he say?" Elphaba asked neutrally, trying not to get her hopes up.

"He didn't say anything, but I already knew the answer. I've seen the way you two look at each other. I've tried to ignore it, thinking that it would stop soon, but it didn't. You two are clearly not over your breakup."

"It wasn't exactly a mutual break up," Elphaba admitted softly.

"I figured that much. What I'm saying is that he still has deep feelings for you. He tried to deny it, but I knew better. I didn't want to be used as a distraction, so I broke up with him. And I'm fine with it, too. I've seen it coming for a while. Even when we started seeing each other, deep down, I could tell that he wasn't attracted to me the way I wanted him to be."

"I'm sorry," Elphaba whispered. "I didn't mean to –"

"It's okay, I know you didn't. And it's not your fault. Maybe he just isn't the one."

"You know, many other girls would have jumped at the chance to be Fiyero's girlfriend."

Alecta laughed softly. "I know. I did, too. But his heart belongs to you. And I would much rather have someone love me for me rather than just being together because of status. Although… status really does make stuff much more fun," she said and both girls shared a quick laugh.

"Thanks, Alecta," Elphaba said once they stopped laughing.

"You're welcome, Elphaba. Just… talk to him, before he does the same thing with another girl."

Elphaba nodded and watched as the other girl walked away. She had to talk to Fiyero, now that she knew how he really felt. She just hoped that he would want to talk to her, too.

* * *

 **So, I took a teeny-tiny break from #NiaHasNoChill, but I promise that it will be back in the next chapter.**


	11. Over

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: I am personally proud of myself for coming up with that threat.**

 **ExoticPeachBlossom: But if you skin him alive, we won't have Fiyeraba (or Fiyeraba babies)!**

 **Torchakaywrites: LOL! You thought I was 15? I started writing on FF when I was 14.**

 **And I'm glad we liked Alecta. We won't see any more of her, though.**

* * *

"Alright, class, I have your essays to give back. For the most part, I'm very pleased. We have been improving," Dr. Dillamond said as he gave Galinda her essay with a red 'B' at the top.

"Good job, Galinda," Elphaba whispered to her friend, smiling as Dr. Dillamond gave her back her 'A+' paper.

"Thanks, Elphie," the blonde blushed.

"Now, for your next assignment, you will work in pairs. You must research a one of these topics," the Goat professor said as he handed out a piece of paper.

Elphaba scanned the topics. They all seemed to have something to do with the Ozmas and how they ruled Oz before the Wizard came. This was so easy. Why were they working in pairs?

"You will be working in pairs because I expect a research packet, around fifteen to twenty pages long, with all of your findings on whichever topic you chose and a creative oral report to be prepared based on your findings. You could do a skit, a song, or even an interpretive dance, if you so chose," the old Goat said, chuckling at the last part. "This is a very tough assignment, so you will have three weeks to prepare." He grabbed the list of pairs off his desk and read off the names.

"Master Fiyero Tigulaar and Miss Elphaba Thropp."

Elphaba turned and looked at Fiyero, who was still sitting in the back, surrounded by swooning girls. When he looked up, he frowned at her before turning back to one of the nameless girls he was talking to.

"Miss Nessarose Thropp and Miss Galinda Upland."

Galinda forced a smile at the younger girl, which Nessa didn't even bother to try and reciprocate. The blonde sighed and turned back and whispered something to the green girl. Elphaba gave her sister a look before turning back to Galinda and whispering something back to her.

"If there are no questions, you are all dismissed," Dr. Dillamond said and everyone began to file out of the room.

"Fiyero," Elphaba started when she saw the prince walk past her to the door.

"We can meet in the library tomorrow afternoon after lunch," was all the prince said, not even bothering to look at her as he walked out.

Elphaba sighed before gathering her things and pushing her sister out the door to her next class. Nessa said nothing about working with Galinda, and Galinda remained oddly quiet. It was very clear that the two girls didn't want to work together.

The next afternoon, after lunch, Elphaba went to the library. She waited for an hour before Fiyero finally showed up, looking very much less than happy.

"Hi," Elphaba said as he plopped down in the seat across from her.

"Hi," he said shortly before burying himself in a book.

Elphaba knew that she wouldn't be able to speak to him about what Alecta had told her. He was probably still upset about that. "Have you found anything yet?" she asked after a while.

"No," Fiyero replied shortly.

By their third session, when Fiyero still hadn't found anything, Elphaba realized that he had never even been looking and called him out on it. "Fiyero, are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you being so –"

"I said I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy."

"Just drop it, Elphaba," the prince sighed, a bit of a growl slipping into his voice.

"No, I will not drop it. Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I still care about you, Fiyero."

The prince scoffed. "Sure, you do."

"Fiyero –"

"I've given you your space, just like you wanted me to. Why must you make it a point to continue playing with my emotions?"

"I'm not trying to play with your emotions, Fiyero. I just want to know what's bothering you so much."

"Nothing."

"Is this about Alecta?"

The prince stiffened. "No," he bristled.

Elphaba sighed. "Yero, just tell me what's going on. Why are you acting like this?"

"It's nothing!"

"Yes, it is! Yero, it's something!"

"Stop calling me that! If you don't want me to call you 'Fae', you can't call me 'Yero'."

"When did I tell you that?"

"In your letter!"

Elphaba paused. "My… my letter?"

"The letter that you sent me over the break saying that you were breaking up with me and that you didn't want me to speak to you anymore."

"I… I wrote you a letter, but that's not what I said. I wrote you a letter and asked Nessa to mail it and…" Elphaba's eyes widened as she realized what had happened. She just felt so stupid for not realizing it before. "Nessa didn't send you the letter I wrote. She wrote the letter you received, pretending to be me and said that to you."

The prince froze. Now that he actually paused to think about it, it did make sense. Nessa had disliked him since she first saw him, and she really started hating him when he began spending time with Elphaba.

"That's… that's the only thing that makes sense," Elphaba said after a short pause.

"It… it is," Fiyero said softly.

"Fiyero, do you still have the letter?"

"Uh… no. I kinda… burned it… after I… ripped it up... into little pieces..."

"Do you remember what else it said?"

"You… I mean Nessa… said that you –she– was sorry that this didn't work out and that I deserved someone that wasn't going to be stuck going in and out of hospitals all the time. She also said that my feelings for you weren't true love and that I would have eventually grown out of it. She also mailed back the bracelet I had given you, making it seem like you were really ending our relationship."

Elphaba was beyond furious. She couldn't believe her own sister had done this to her. And lied to her like that. _And_ mailed back her bracelet. The brunette was going to pay for this. "I… I have to go," she said as she gathered her things.

"Where are you going?" Fiyero asked louder than he meant to, completely forgetting that they were in the library and got shushed by the old, scary librarian.

"To talk to my sister," Elphaba said, flinging her bag over her shoulder and marching out of the library.

She walked out and back to Crage Hall, where she walked to Madame Morrible's compartment and knocked on the door. Morrible answered, looking as though she was about to go out.

"Hello, Madame," Elphaba said, forcing a smile. "Is my sister here?"

"Yes, Miss Elphaba. She's in her room," Morrible said, moving past Elphaba, leaving the two sisters alone.

"Thank you," Elphaba called over her shoulder before wiping the fake smile from her face and marching inside.

Nessa heard footsteps and looked up, seeing her very angry sister stalking over to her. "Fabala? Are you alright? What happened?"

"You, Nessa. _You_ happened," Elphaba hissed.

Nessa blinked, clearly confused. "What… What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You didn't send Fiyero my letter, did you?"

"Of course I did. I told you I would do it after I went home from the hospital the day you woke up."

"But you didn't send him _my_ letter. You wrote a fake letter and sent it to him, telling him that I was breaking up with him and I didn't want to speak to him anymore."

Nessa froze. "I… I…"

"And you mailed back my bracelet! I asked you where that was and you said that I might have misplaced it! You knew good-and-well what had happened to it! What you had _done_ with it!"

Nessa looked completely flustered. She looked like she wanted to say something, but Elphaba wouldn't allow it.

"You pretended to be me and made it seem like I was breaking things off with Fiyero! I just feel stupid for not seeing it before now. You had no right!"

"It would have happened eventually!"

"Maybe it would, and maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't have. But if it did, at least it would have been a conscious, mutual decision for both Fiyero and me."

"He's not good for you, Fabala!" Nessa argued.

"You have no right to decide that for me! I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions!"

"I just… I didn't want to see you get hurt."

Elphaba laughed incredulously. "Really? You didn't want to see me get hurt, so instead, you hurt me in ways you will never know?"

"I… I didn't mean to. I… I didn't mean for you to find out."

"We would have found out eventually, Nessa! How long did you think you would get away with this?"

"I thought you had gotten over him."

"Don't you dare try to change the subject! You know perfectly well that this is all your fault! What did you do with the letter _I_ wrote?"

Nessa looked down at her lap, but Elphaba grabbed her chin and forced her to look her in the eyes.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Letter?"

Nessa's gaze slowly shifted to the fire burning in the parlor. Elphaba followed her gaze and gasped.

"You didn't…" She looked back at her sister's hard gaze.

"I did what I had to do."

"How could you do this to me?"

"I was scared!"

"Scared of what, Nessarose?"

"I was scared of losing you! Your condition got worse after Fiyero arrived, especially since he invited you to that stupid party!"

"You went, too!" Elphaba argued.

"I got so scared when you blacked out then. And even more scared when you had that attack over the break. And the first thing you asked me when you woke up was if I mailed your stupid letter! You didn't even ask if I was alright!"

"You weren't the one in the hospital, Nessa!"

"But I'm one of the people that has to deal with it. Do you know what it's like seeing your older sister, the person you've looked up to your entire life, hanging onto life by a single, thin thread? Let me tell you, it's awful! It's horrific! It's _terrifying_! I. Was. Terrified! And Fiyero… he has done nothing to help you or your health."

"So you did all of this just because of my illness?"

"I didn't know what else to do. As soon as Fiyero got here, you've become careless about your health, leaving me to make sure you don't die because of it! All it takes is one bad attack, Fabala! One bad attack and you'll leave us, leave _me_ , forever!"

"Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"I tried. I tried to tell you that Fiyero was a bad influence and would only put you in an early grave, but you wouldn't listen to me."

"If anyone is going to put me in an early grave, Nessa, it's _you_!"

"How could you say such a thing? I've been trying to keep you alive! I'm the one who cares about you, Fabala! I've cared about you first and I'll care about you last! I was jealous about how easily you let Fiyero in after barely knowing him. He almost killed you after not even knowing you for a whole day. And I know you met as children, but that was only for two days! And it was _years_ ago! If you weren't green, he probably would have forgotten all about you!"

"So… you were jealous of Fiyero? That's why you did all of this? Jealousy?"

"I was doing it to protect you!"

"I don't need you to protect me, Nessa! In fact, I don't want you to! _I'm_ the older sister!"

"An older sister who needs to learn about priorities and her own limitations!"

"And you need to learn how to mind your own business and stay out of my life!"

"And if you keep this up, you won't _have_ a life! Do you want to _die_ , Elphaba!? Do you want to be buried six feet under the earth before you see your twentieth birthday? Is that what you want?"

Before she could stop herself, Elphaba smacked her sister across the face for the second time in her life. Nessa made a noise and almost fell out of her chair. She looked up at her sister with hurt-filled eyes and bit her bottom lip. Elphaba glared at her sister for a cold moment, clenching her fist and trying to calm down. Nessa calmed and reached for her sister's hand, but Elphaba jerked away.

"I'm sorry," Nessa whispered. "I _really_ am sorry."

"'Sorry' won't fix anything, Nessa," Elphaba hissed softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"I… I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I just wanted to spend more time with you, just like we used to."

"I don't want to spend time with you anymore," Elphaba said, the tears now making a slow, steady journey down her cheek. "This is all your fault! Not Fiyero's, yours!"

"I'm sorry."

"You lied to me! You lied to Fiyero! You made us think that we didn't want anything to do with each other anymore. Your fake, little apologies mean nothing to me."

"I did it because you mean _everything_ to me," Nessa pleaded.

"I can't trust you anymore!"

"Fabala –"

"Don't call me that! You have no right to call me that anymore!"

"But I'm your sister!"

"You're a selfish, spoilt brat!" the green girl argued, her voice cracking slightly as her tears fell even faster. "You are dead to me! I hate you! I wish you weren't my sister!" she shouted before running out, slamming the door behind her.

Nessa sat there, stunned, before she began to cry. All she had wanted was to get her sister back. She wanted to make sure that she could keep her sister with her for as long as possible, no matter what the cost were to an outside, third-party member. She just forgot to see how much it would have affected the one person she was trying to protect.

* * *

 ***Cackles* MWAHAHAHA! #NiaHasNoChill is ALIVE and DOING WELL!**


	12. Reunited

**ElphieNeedsAHug: Thank you! And you're right. Of course something is going to happen.**

 **Indy's Green Hat: Thank you! I fixed that typo.**

 **Torchakaywrites: LOL! Thank you!**

 **AnOreoForElphie: We will have to wait a bit longer for the Fiyero/ Nessa talk.**

 **I'm glad to see that we're all on the same page that Nessa deserved everything Elphaba said to her, but Elphaba was still being a bit harsh. And special thanks and shout-out to AnOreoForElphie for being the 100** **th** **reviewer! *Confetti and balloons drop from the ceiling***

* * *

It took a while for Elphaba and Fiyero to piece back their relationship. It took a lot of conversations, apologies, explanations, and a few tears, but the couple eventually managed to get back on the same page again. Fiyero happily returned the bracelet to its proper place on Elphaba's wrist and the two began to go steady again. The weather was starting to warm up again, which meant they could spend more time outside. It was a relief to Elphaba, who had spent most of the cold, winter months inside. She was more than happy to sit outside under the shade of a tree and read or study with Fiyero.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked one day as they sat under a tree one afternoon in late March.

"Hmm?" Elphaba hummed, half distracted by her book.

"Do you have any plans over the spring break?"

Elphaba looked up. "Why?"

"No reason. Just asking."

"Yero…"

"Because the Annual Cherry Blossom Festival is over the break and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Vinkus with me."

Elphaba smiled. "I've heard about the Vinkun Cherry Blossom Festival."

"Well, since you've heard about it, how would you like to experience it for yourself?" Fiyero chuckled.

"Yes," Elphaba said after considering it briefly. "I would love to go with you. But… I would have to write to my father and ask him, though. And he would probably say no…"

Fiyero nodded. He knew that Elphaba had never told her father that they were dating (or that they were even friends), so he didn't know how it would work out. "You can always try. I also invited Galinda, but she already has plans for over the break. And Nessa can come, too, if she wants."

Elphaba frowned. "No."

"Fae –"

"No, Fiyero. If I go, Nessa cannot come."

"Are you still not speaking to her? Fae, it's been almost three weeks."

"I don't care how long it's been. I don't want her to come with me."

Fiyero looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't, seeing the look on Elphaba's face. "Okay. Write to your father and ask him."

A week and a half later, Elphaba knocked on Fiyero's door with a letter in her hand.

"What did he say?" Fiyero asked as he led Elphaba inside.

"Apparently, telling Father than I have a boyfriend who's the infamous prince of the Vinkus through a letter wasn't the best idea ever," Elphaba admitted as she sat down on the couch and Fiyero sat next to her. "He wasn't too thrillified to find out. Especially when I asked him if I could go to the Vinkus over the break with you and without Nessa. He said that I should know my responsibilities for taking care of Nessa by now, since I've been taking care of her for years. And he wasn't exactly happy that I wanted to go someplace without her, even though I told him that Nessa was okay with it, which is beside the point," she said when Fiyero gave her a look. "And the fact that he's never met you didn't exactly help things."

Fiyero looked crestfallen. He had always enjoyed the festival, but he really wanted Elphaba to experience it as well.

"But he said yes, Yero," Elphaba said when she saw the look on the prince's face.

He immediately lit up. "Really?"

Elphaba laughed and nodded. "Surprisingly, he said I could go. As long as I take my medicine and don't do anything stupid, I can go with you over the break."

The prince, unable to contain himself, jumped up and lifted Elphaba into his arms, kissing her passionately as he spun her around in the air. Elphaba was surprised, to say the least, but quickly kissed the prince back.

"I'm so glad you'll be able to come with me," Fiyero smiled when they pulled away, nuzzling his nose against Elphaba's as he returned her feet to the floor.

"Me, too, Yero."

"And I can't wait for you to meet Defek and Khynel, my two childhood friends. I've told them so much about you."

"Including that I'm green?"

"I actually first told them about you when I got back from the Emerald City when we were kids. They didn't believe that a person could actually have green skin. They said that they won't believe it until they see it."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "And do your parents know that you're inviting me?"

"Of course they do, Fae. I wrote to them telling them that I wanted to bring my wonderful girlfriend to the Vinkus to experience the cherry blossom festival. How could they say no to the girl who helped me to stay at Shiz for longer than a month?"

"Quite easily, since they've never met me."

"Of course they've met you, Fae. They met you back at the hospital."

"They still remember that?"

"I kinda wouldn't stop talking about you for a good two weeks after that. And when my father told me that he was taking me on a trip to the Emerald City, I was so excited because I thought I might see you again. So yes, they remember the green girl from the Emerald City hospital."

"It's just… what if they don't like me?"

Fiyero blinked. "What do you mean?"

"What if their opinions changed? What if they don't want their son dating the green girl of Oz? What if…"

Fiyero stopped her with another kiss. "What if they just accept you for who you are? What if you stop worrying about it before you work yourself up?"

Elphaba looked into his eyes and sighed. "I hate it when you do that."

"I love you, too, Fae," the prince chuckled, pulling Elphaba closer so that her head was leaning against his shoulder. "Trust me, everything will be fine."

It was clear that Elphaba didn't believe him, but she let the subject drop when Fiyero gently tightened his grip around her. "I hope you're right."

"Trust me," the prince said as he tenderly kissed the top of her head. "I know I am."

* * *

The two weeks leading up to the spring recess went by very quickly. Elphaba continued to ignore her sister and Fiyero would try to intervene, but quickly realized that Elphaba was not budging. Elphaba had two more small attacks, which were quickly solved by her taking her inhaler medicine before it escalated into something worse.

"Have the bestest fun, Elphie," Galinda smiled as she hugged her friend before parting for the break.

"I will, Glin," the green girl smiled. "Have fun in the Gillikin."

"I will. And don't forget to write. I want to hear every single detail about the Cherry Blossom Festival. Pay close attention to colors, smells, sounds, and anything else you know I would want to hear about."

Elphaba laughed. "I will, Glin." The green girl watched as her friend said goodbye to Fiyero and told him that he was in charge of filling her in on the details she was sure Elphaba was going to leave out.

"Bye-bye!" Galinda smiled, skipping over to her waiting carriage and climbing inside, waving to Elphaba and Fiyero until the carriage drove out of sight.

"Our bags are already in the carriage," Fiyero said, then saw Nessa wheeling over to them out of the corner of his eye. "Say goodbye to your sister. And please try to be nice."

Elphaba frowned as Fiyero kissed her nose and walked back to the carriage.

"Hi," Nessa said softly as she stopped next to her sister.

"Hi," Elphaba replied shortly, refusing to look at her sister. She belatedly realized that this was the first time she was speaking to her sister in over a month, but pushed that thought aside.

"Where are your bags?" the brunette asked. "It's time for us to leave."

"My bags are in Fiyero's carriage."

Nessa blinked. "Why are they there?"

"Because I'm going to the Vinkus with him."

"You're… what?"

"I'm spending the spring recess with Fiyero in the Vinkus."

"Does… does Father know about this?"

"Yes. He gave me his permission to go."

"And… how long will you be… gone?"

"The whole break."

"The whole break?" Nessa repeated, her eyes widening. "You'll be gone the whole break?"

"Yes."

"And I won't see you until we come back to Shiz?"

"Yes."

"Why… why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't have to tell you everything, Nessarose!" Elphaba snapped, finally looking down at her sister. "I don't have to answer to you."

"I… I wasn't asking you to. I just… wished I had known ahead of time… that you weren't coming back to Munchkinland with me," Nessa said, shrinking back slightly. In truth, the brunette was a bit jealous that she wasn't invited to the Vinkus, but pushed that feeling aside. It didn't matter right now, anyways. Her sister probably told Fiyero that she didn't want her to come along, and she couldn't blame her. "It's just… this is the first time we will be away from each other for a long period of time. And Elphaba… I'm really sorry about –"

"I have to go now," Elphaba interrupted, turning away from her sister.

"O-Okay," Nessa said, seeing that she wasn't going to get any more conversation from her sister. "Have a safe trip. And... have fun."

The green girl nodded and walked away towards Fiyero's carriage.

"I love you!" Nessa called to her sister's back, but she was ignored. She watched as her sister climbed into Fiyero's carriage and drove off. She wiped a tear from her eye as she wheeled back to her own carriage, where Boq was waiting for her.

Elphaba leaned her head against Fiyero's shoulder as the carriage drove off. She kind of expected more of an argument from Nessa and some last minute over-protective lectures, but wasn't surprised when the younger Thropp remained calm. Deep down, she felt bad for leaving her sister, and even worse for not telling her about the trip or inviting her. But then she felt Fiyero kiss her forehead and she remembered why she had done that.

"Fae, are you alright?"

"Of course."

"I don't mean physically. I mean… are you _really_ alright?"

Elphaba understood what Fiyero meant and looked up at him. "Yes, Yero. I'm fine."

The prince knew better than to argue, so he simply settled for pulling Elphaba closer. "Fae?"

"Hmm?"

"The Cherry Blossom festival this year also coincides with my grandmother's eightieth birthday."

Elphaba stiffened slightly, sensing where this was going. "Yes?"

"And there's going to be a lot of festivities, especially since eighty is a big year for her."

"Yero, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if things become too much for you, I want you to tell me. I don't want you trying to hide the fact that you're not feeling well. I don't care what's going on or what we're doing. If you feel sick, tell me and we'll leave."

"Yero, I don't want you to have to miss out on anything because of me."

"And I don't want something happening to _you_ because of _me_ ," Fiyero said, looking Elphaba in the eyes. "Promise me, Fae. Promise me that you will tell me if you feel an attack coming on. Even if it feels small and you may not think that it's a big deal, you'll tell me."

"I promise, Yero," Elphaba said after a slight pause.

"Thank you," the prince smiled.

The couple made small talk and watched the passing scenery as they traveled down the Yellow Brick Road. They stopped once to water the horses and stretch their legs, and then they were back on the road again. By early evening, just as the sun was beginning to go down, they arrived at Giniva Castle, the royal Vinkun residence.

"Fae," the prince whispered, nudging his sleeping girlfriend.

Elphaba hummed and slowly opened her eyes.

"We're here."

The green girl sat up and yawned, feeling awake and alert. The prince smiled as he opened the door and stepped down, helping Elphaba next. The green girl looked up and saw four people, which she guessed were Fiyero's parents and grandparents, descending the steps to meet them. She suddenly felt self-conscious, but relaxed when she felt Fiyero wrap his arm around her.

"Welcome home, son," Fiyero's mother smiled, her arm around her husband.

"We've missed you so much," the older woman, who Elphaba guessed was Fiyero's grandmother, smiled.

"I've missed you all, too," Fiyero said to all four of them, and hugged them, starting with his grandmother.

"It's been too quiet without you," Fiyero's grandfather smiled when it was his turn to receive a hug.

"Which isn't necessarily a bad thing," Fiyero's father chuckled.

"Ha ha," Fiyero teased, then stepped back to Elphaba. "And I brought someone for you all to meet. This is my girlfriend, Elphaba Thropp. Elphaba, these are my parents, Raal and Amalie, and my grandparents, Alyena and Navon."

The green girl dipped into a slight curtsey. "It's nice to meet you," she said shyly.

"It's very nice to see you again, Elphaba," Amalie smiled. Her husband smiled and nodded at the green girl.

Fiyero smiled and looked at his grandparents, waiting for their reactions. His grandfather was looking at Elphaba with a neutral face, which he didn't know if it was good or bad. His grandmother was trying to smile, but Fiyero could tell that it was very forced and didn't make it to her eyes, which were slightly wide with shock. It was very clear that both of his grandparents were a bit uncomfortable with the green girl.

 _Probably because of her skin_ , Fiyero thought, his face falling slightly. He had told them about the girl's interesting coloring, but he was sure they didn't really believe him until now.

"You two must be very tired after your long trip," Raal said, watching as the servants brought their bags into the castle. "There's tea and biscuits in the parlor."

Fiyero nodded. "Will you be alright, Fae?" he whispered, looking from his girlfriend to the three-dozen steps leading to the front door.

"Yes, Yero. I'll be fine. I can handle steps," she whispered back with a slight eye roll.

Fiyero nodded, but he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist as they ascended the steps behind his parents and grandparents.

* * *

 **Just for reference, Giniva is pronounced with a soft g.**


	13. Conversations

**NellytheActress: That will be explained in this chapter.**

 **Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Of course you'll want to kill me! The question is… when? *Cackle* What kind of author would I be if I didn't make the readers want to kill me? *Smirk***

* * *

"You don't like her, do you?" Fiyero asked his grandparents.

After the tea and biscuits, Amalie showed Elphaba to her room, Raal went to his office to finish some paperwork, and when Amalie returned, she said that Elphaba decided to take a short nap. She then decided that she would follow the green girl's lead and also rest for a bit, leaving Fiyero alone with his grandparents in the parlor.

"It's not that we don't like her, Fiyero. We just met her," Alyena said.

"She's green," Navon said, rather bluntly.

"I know she's green, Nonno," Fiyero said.

"It's just… you were right."

"So… are you surprised that she's green or the fact that I was right about her being green?"

"We were just surprised, that's all," Alyena said. "Reading about it in your letters was one thing. Actually seeing it with our eyes is another. So… she's the one that you met at the Emerald City hospital? The one with the lung illness?"

The prince nodded. "Yes."

The king and queen exchanged a look. "And you really like her?" Navon asked.

"She's my girlfriend," was Fiyero's answer.

"And how much do you know about her… illness? Does it affect her daily life?" Alyena asked.

Fiyero had no idea where that question had come from, but he did his best to answer it. "I know she doesn't let it affect her life. She has attacks from time to time, but she doesn't let it stop her from living. She's not terminal, if that's what you mean."

Navon nodded. "And her… verdigris?"

"From what I know, she was just born that way."

"Does it have any connection to her illness?"

Fiyero shook his head. "No. She got sick as a child."

The monarchs looked at each other. "Are you sure you're serious about her?" Alyena questioned, looking back at her grandson.

"Very serious, Nonna."

"Serious enough to marry her one day?"

 _Oh, so that's what this is all about_ , Fiyero realized. "I… I am serious about her, but I never thought about marriage."

"Because if you do chose to marry her one day, Yero, you must take all of these things into account," Navon said. "It's one thing that she's green, but if you were to marry her and she becomes queen, she can't rule if she's confined to a sick bed."

"Fae has never been confined to a sick bed," Fiyero protested.

"But Fiyero, ruling a country is a very serious and stressful job. If she can't handle it, and you're serious about her, I don't think that it would be best to get too involved with her," Alyena said. "We aren't judging her, Yero, but –"

"And to have a green queen," Navon interrupted, shaking his head slowly. "What would the people say?"

"You _are_ judging her," Fiyero frowned. "You think that just because she's green and sick means that she won't be a good ruler."

"Yero, we're just thinking practically," Navon said.

"But Fae makes me happy! She's the most kind, caring, selfless girl I know!"

"And we want you to be happy, Yero," Alyena said. "And we're not saying that Elphaba isn't all of those things. We love you and we want you to be happy more than anything. But we also have the future of a country to think about."

"And then there's also the need for an heir," Navon said. Alyena gave her husband a look, but he continued. "Will she still be able to produce an heir, despite her… illness?"

Fiyero bit his lip, angry tears welling in his eyes. "You don't even know her!" he shouted angrily, getting up and storming out of the room.

"Yero!" his grandparents called after him, but the prince ignored them and disappeared from sight.

The very upset prince went back to his room and slammed the door behind him. The tears finally made their way down his cheek, but he didn't even bother to wipe them away as he collapsed onto his bed. A few moments later, a knock came at his door. "Go away!"

"Yero?"

Fiyero got up, recognizing the soft voice. He wiped his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened the door, coming face to face with Elphaba. She looked tired, and Fiyero realized that he must have woken her up when he slammed his door. "Fae…"

"Yero, what's wrong?" the green girl asked, worry filling her eyes when she saw her boyfriend's tearstained face.

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong, Fiyero. You're crying."

Fiyero looked into his girlfriend's concerned eyes and sighed. Elphaba wrapped her arms around him and walked him to his bed, helping him sit down and then sitting down next to him. She snuggled against him and waited for him to tell her what was wrong.

"I had a conversation with my grandparents," the prince finally said. "And –"

"And they don't like me," Elphaba finished for him.

Fiyero looked down at the green girl. "What? No, Fae, that's not what I was going to say."

"Of course it wasn't. But it's okay, Yero. I'm used to it."

"It's not okay and the fact that you're used to it doesn't make it any better."

"I saw their faces when you introduced me. They're not exactly thrillified with your choice of a girlfriend."

Fiyero really couldn't come up with an excuse if Elphaba saw their initial reactions. "Their opinions of you will change for the better, Fae, I promise. I love you and they love me, so it will all work out."

Elphaba was about to retort, when she realized what Fiyero had just said. "What did you just say?"

"Their opinions of you will change for the better?" Fiyero repeated, confused.

"No, after that."

"I promise?"

" _After_ that."

Fiyero realized what Elphaba meant and blinked. "Uh… I love you?" He had figured that he could start saying it now on a regular basis, since they had gotten back together for a while. "I've said it before."

"I know. I guess I'm just… still not used to it."

In all honesty, when Fiyero had first started saying that he loved her, she would either brushed it off or simply not register it. Some of the mean things Nessa had said to her were still floating around in her mind, and as hard as she was trying to ignore it, she couldn't. At first, she had rarely said it back, but the prince completely understood. They were still taking it slow, and he knew what Nessa had done affected her deeply. She knew Fiyero loved her and she loved him, and she wanted to say it back as much as he said it to her, and it frustrated her to not know why she couldn't. Now, she was getting better and said it more often, which made the prince happy to no end. The green girl's mind slowly flashed back to the very first time Fiyero had said that he loved her, shortly after they had gotten back together.

 _"I've… kind of knew that I was in love with you for a while, but I didn't want to say anything because I thought we were still taking it slow. Back when I got that letter, I thought it was because I didn't tell you that I loved you, and that's why you were having doubts."_

 _Elphaba was still staring at him. She didn't know what to say, or if she should say anything at all. The prince held his breath, but slowly released the air in slow puffs when he saw a smile slowly work its way onto Elphaba's face. "I… was falling in love with you, too," she admitted softly._

 _The prince released the rest of the air in a loud, relieved sigh. "That's a relief. I thought I would be moving too fast and then our whole relationship would be ruined… again… and then you would leave and I would never see you again and –"_

 _Elphaba cut him off with a kiss. "Do you ever let anyone else talk?" she chuckled against his lips._

 _"Mmm, I'll never talk again if you keep doing that," Fiyero hummed._

 _Elphaba rolled her eyes and gently pushed away to look up at him. "Somehow, I doubt that."_

 _"I love you, Fae," Fiyero repeated. Oz, it felt good to finally be able to say that to his girlfriend._

 _"I… love you, too, Yero," Elphaba smiled._

The green girl smiled softly at the memory, but quickly sobered. "But Yero, please listen to me. I don't want to come in between you and your grandparents. Especially since it's your grandmother's birthday."

"They will give you a chance, Fae. Please. I want the people I love to be able to get along. They'll love you if you give them the chance. Trust me."

Elphaba didn't seem sure about all of this, but when she saw the optimistic look on Fiyero's face, she gave in and agreed. Her heart wasn't fully on board with all of this trusting, but she supposed she could give it a chance… for Fiyero.

The prince look positively gleeful when Elphaba decided to give it a chance. He just hoped that his grandparents would do the same.

A servant knocked on the door to tell the prince that dinner was ready. "Are you hungry?" Fiyero asked, looking down at Elphaba.

"Not especially, but you can go," Elphaba said, feeling tired again.

"Would you like something to be brought up?"

Elphaba shook her head as Fiyero got up and helped her up as well. "I'm still pretty tired from the trip. I don't know why, though."

"Go back and rest. I'm sorry I woke you," Fiyero said, kissing her forehead.

"It's okay. I'm glad we got to talk," the green girl smiled.

Fiyero walked her back to her room before going down to the dining hall, where his parents and grandparents were waiting for him.

"Where's Elphaba?" Amalie asked as Fiyero sat down.

"She's still taking a nap."

"Isn't she hungry?" Raal asked.

The prince shook his head. "I asked her if she wanted something brought up, and she said no."

"She'll probably be hungry later," Amalie said.

"We can send something up anyway, just in case," Raal said.

Fiyero glanced over at his grandparents. Navon was too busy eating, while Alyena was glancing at her grandson. The two made eye contact for a moment, and seemed to have a mental conversation. Finally, Alyena turned away and went back to her food. Fiyero did the same, hoping that somehow, someway, his grandmother had gotten his message.

After dinner, Fiyero immediately went to go check on Elphaba with a plate of food in his hands. When he knocked on the door, he got a soft, "Come in", and opened the door. He saw Elphaba sitting up on her bed, reading a book. The green girl looked up and smiled at the sight of the prince. "Hi, Yero." She took off her reading glasses and motioned for him to come in. "You're finished eating?"

"Yes."

Elphaba saw the plate of food in his hands and rolled her eyes. "You couldn't resist, could you?"

"Well, you're hungry."

"Am not."

Fiyero raised his eyebrow in a very Elphaba-like manner and waved the food under her nose. Elphaba inhaled the rich smells of the dinner plate and sighed. "Well, I _wasn't_ until you waved food under my nose."

"And you would have waited hours until morning to eat," he said as he set the plate down on the desk and helped Elphaba to her feet.

Elphaba didn't protest as she sat down and ate the food. Fiyero pulled up a chair behind the green girl and busied himself with undoing her braid and running his fingers through her long, silky, raven hair.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba asked after taking a sip of water.

"Eat," was the only thing the prince said as he pointed to her food.

"You're redoing my braid."

"Okay."

Once Elphaba was finished, Fiyero redid her braid.

"When did you learn how to do hair?" Elphaba asked, clearly amused.

"I had a little… crush when I was little. The girl said that if I wanted to be her boyfriend, I had to learn how to braid her hair. So I did."

"You lady's man," Elphaba teased.

The prince blushed. "Laugh all you want."

"I'm kidding, Yero," Elphaba smiled, turning around and kissing the prince's nose.

"I know. But someone's gonna have to do your hair."

"I can do my own hair, Yero."

The prince simply hummed, took her plate, and disappeared out the door. When he came back, he found that Elphaba was sitting on the edge of her bed, buried in her book again. Knowing that he wasn't going to get her to budge anymore for the night, he simply settled for snuggling against her side. Once she fell asleep against his shoulder, he gently removed her reading glasses from her face and tucked her under the covers. "Fresh dreams, Fae," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Elphaba wiggled her nose, a gesture Fiyero found extremely adorable, and tiptoed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning, Fiyero and Elphaba walked down to the breakfast table together. The king, queen, elder prince, and princess were already seated. Elphaba curtsied to the monarchs before Fiyero pulled out her chair for her. She blushed and thanked the prince before sitting down, stiffing slightly when Fiyero pushed her seat in. He whispered something into her ear and she relaxed a bit, smiling slightly at her boyfriend as he sat next to her.

Once everyone was finished eating, Raal and Amalie excused themselves to go to a meeting.

"Elphaba," Alyena began. "We would like to speak to you, if that's alright."

"Oh. Of course, Your Majesties," Elphaba said, trying to hide her surprise as she quickly glanced at Fiyero.

The monarchs nodded and stood, and Elphaba and Fiyero followed suit. They both followed the royal couple out when Navon stopped them.

"No, Fiyero," he said. "We just want to speak to Elphaba."

The look on Fiyero's face could have melted chalk. "Oh. I… um…"

"It's okay, Yero," Elphaba whispered, giving him a reassuring smile.

The prince clearly didn't want to leave Elphaba alone with his grandparents, but he knew he didn't have a choice, so he simply nodded, kissed her cheek, and watched as the woman he loved went off to be interrogated by his grandparents.

The king and queen led Elphaba to Navon's private library. "Please, have a seat, Elphaba," Alyena said, gesturing to one of the chairs surrounding a small, round table.

Elphaba wordlessly sat down and watched as the monarchs took the two seats across from her. Both of them seemed guarded and uncomfortable, which quickly rubbed off on the green girl. She sat up straight, though her gaze was on her lap, for she already knew what they were going to tell her. That she wasn't fit to associate with their grandson, and that they wanted her green self gone from their home.

"What's the matter, Elphaba?" Navon asked.

The green girl recoiled slightly, and Navon belatedly realized how gruff he sounded. Alyena gave her husband an 'I will handle this' look before turning back to Elphaba.

"You are not in trouble, Elphaba."

The green girl looked up slightly, but still didn't speak. She honestly didn't know what she was supposed to say, or what she _should_ say. Oz, she wished Fiyero was here with her.

"We just wanted to talk to you, to… get to know you."

Well, _that_ was unexpected. The green girl met the monarchs' gazes and relaxed slightly, but she still felt like an apprehended thief. "What would you like to know?"

Navon opened his mouth, but Alyena beat him to it. "Whatever you would like to tell us."

It was very clear that the green girl would much rather answer questions instead of having to start a conversation, so Alyena prompted her by asking her what she liked to do in her free time.

"I like to read," the green girl said, shyly and cautiously. "I draw a bit, but I'm not very good. But I mostly study."

"What are you majoring in at Shiz?"

"Political science and history, and I'm minoring in literature."

Alyena nodded and moved on. "What about your family?"

"What about them?"

"Tell us about them."

"Well, my father is the Governor of Munchkinland and I have a younger sister, Nessarose."

"What about your mother?" Navon asked, this time not sounding as gruff.

"She died when I was two, giving birth to my sister."

"Oh. I'm so sorry," Alyena said, sounding genuinely sorry.

"It's alright. I barely remember her."

"Do you play any sports?" Navon asked, trying to drive the conversation to a topic he wanted to discuss.

Elphaba knew exactly what he was doing, but answered the question anyway. "No, I'm not very athletic."

"Elphaba, forgive us for prying, but we would like to know more about your illness," Alyena said gently.

"Fiyero said it was some type of lung illness?" Navon questioned.

Elphaba took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. It's a condition where my lungs are scarred, and the doctors don't know why. There's no cure and nothing can stop the scarring, but I have medications that slow the process."

"How long have you been…" Alyena asked, but stopped short.

Elphaba knew exactly what the queen was asking. "Since I was four."

"And how old are you now?"

"Eighteen."

"And when will you turn nineteen?"

"Next month, on May fifteenth."

"Is it very bad right now? Your illness, I mean."

"Not really. As long as I take the medications, I'm fine."

"And does your… verdigris have anything to do with your illness?" Navon asked.

Elphaba stiffened slightly. "No. At least, I don't think so. I was born green."

Navon nodded. "And it is… contagious?"

"Navon!" Alyena hissed.

"It's alright," Elphaba said, though her voice clearly betrayed her. She could feel her airways slowly starting to close. She tried to calm down, since the last thing she wanted to do was have an attack in front of Fiyero's grandparents. "No, it's not contagious."

The three of them sat in a very uncomfortable silence, Navon and Alyena trying to process the new information, while Elphaba tried to control her breathing and not pass out.

"Thank you for indulging us, Elphaba," Alyena said as she and Navon stood up.

Elphaba nodded and rose as well, still trying to breathe slowly.

The monarchs went to the door and opened it, and practically jumped back when Fiyero's fell through the doorway, right in front of them.

"Yero, were you eavesdropping?" Alyena asked, staring down at her grandson sprawled on the floor.

"No," the prince said, rising to his full height. "I was just… waiting for Fae."

"With your ear pressed against the door?" Navon sighed. "Fiyero, the room is soundproof for a _reason_."

"I know," Fiyero said. He would have to try something different next time. He looked up and saw a look he had become all too familiar with Elphaba. "I… I just have to show Fae something," he said as he gently took Elphaba's arm. "Right now. Bye!" He hurriedly helped her down the hall. "Do you need your inhaler?" he asked when they were out of earshot.

Elphaba could only nod.

"Do you think you can make it up the stairs, or do you want me to bring it down here?"

Elphaba looked at the stairs and shook her head. Fiyero nodded and began to help her to the parlor, but Elphaba clung to him. "Please don't leave me," she begged in a hoarse whisper.

Fiyero nodded and, thinking quickly, lifted Elphaba into his arms and carried her up the stairs. They went to her room, where Fiyero immediately saw the inhaler on the nightstand. He sat Elphaba down on the bed and handed it to her. The green girl moved her arm in a weak up and down motion. The prince got the message and shook the device before handing it to Elphaba. Taking it and pressing the button, the green girl dispensed the medicine into her mouth. A few clock-ticks passed before Elphaba began to breathe normally again.

"Thank you, Yero," she whispered once she found her voice again.

"What happened in there, Fae?" Fiyero asked, stroking Elphaba's hair away from her face.

"Nothing, Yero. They were just asking me questions." Elphaba didn't want to worry the prince, especially when it might come in between him and his family.

The prince didn't look like he believed her for a moment, but let the subject drop, not wanting to make it worse.

"I'm fine now, Yero. I promise," Elphaba said, gently pulling Fiyero into a soft kiss.

Fiyero quickly complied, secretly hoping that everything had gone fine with his grandparents and that he was just being paranoid.

* * *

 **Well, would you look at this? #NiaDoesHaveSomeChill. You're welcome!**


	14. Festival

**TrebledWriter: Um… Fiyero's grandparents technically didn't say they approved yet…**

 **Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Yes, that was me having chill because it wasn't a _very bad_ attack. And this story is gonna get… worse. Much worse. Because I can.**

* * *

The next afternoon, Elphaba was reading in the parlor when she heard footsteps and looked up to see the queen entering. She immediately got up and curtsied.

"Elphaba," Alyena began. "Are you busy?"

"No, Your Majesty," Elphaba said softly, shaking her head.

The queen smiled. "Would you like to join me on a walk through the garden?"

Elphaba had no idea why the queen was inviting her outside, but she simply nodded and followed her.

"Elphaba?" Alyena asked as they walked.

"Yes?"

"I must apologize for yesterday. We didn't mean for it to be uncomfortable for you."

"I understand, Your Majesty. You were concerned about Fiyero."

"Navon really didn't mean any harm with his questions. He can be rather… blunt at times," she chuckled softly, then stopped when Elphaba didn't even crack a smile.

"I understand."

Alyena knew that it was now going to take a lot more effort to get the green girl to open up to her. She quietly regarded her. She really did look scared to be out here with her right now. And she knew this was a result of what had happened the previous day. "So, I remember you told me you like to read. What are your favorite books?"

"I like mystery novels," Elphaba said. "But I mostly stick with nonfiction books."

Alyena nodded and filed that information away. She had to think off something that would get the green girl to open up and really talk to her. "Elphaba, I owe you a great deal of thanks."

This got the green girl's attention. "Thanks? What for, Your Majesty?"

"For helping Fiyero," the queen answered with a genuine smile. "You got him to think and study and try to apply himself. That's something none of us have been able to successfully do. You got him to be serious not just about school, but also more serious about his future as king of the Vinkus, even though he still has a long way to go before that happens."

And then she saw it. Elphaba smiled at her. It wasn't a fake, forced smile, but a genuine, free smile. And it only made her own smile grow.

"All I want is for Fiyero to be happy, and he is clearly very happy with you. I can see that you two care deeply for each other. And I can tell that you are the type of girl who will keep him in line when he starts to stray away."

Elphaba chuckled softly and the queen beamed.

"So, thank you," she finished with a wide smile.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty," Elphaba smiled back.

Alyena could tell that the green girl was much more relaxed and tested her theory. She led her over to a bush with light purple flowers on it. "This is my favorite flower in the gardens."

"It's very beautiful," Elphaba said as the queen picked a flower and gave it to her.

"Tell me what it smells like."

Elphaba sniffed the flower and smiled. "Lavender."

The queen quickly discovered that she had just opened the door to conversation with the green girl. The two continued to walk and talk about the flowers, the history of the Vinkus, and any other small talk topic they could think of.

"Are you excited for the start of the Cherry Blossom Festival tomorrow?" Alyena asked as they went back inside.

"I am. Fiyero told me so much about it. I'm very excited to see the cherry blossoms."

"This would be your first time seeing cherry blossoms?"

"Yes. We don't have cherry blossom trees in Munchkinland."

The queen nodded. "Now, Elphaba, I don't mean this in a rude way, but there will be a lot of things going on tomorrow. There's going to be a parade, speeches will be made, and then the weeklong festival begins, with many other events and activities. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Elphaba knew that the monarch was just concerned about her and nodded. "I'll be fine, Your Majesty."

Alyena looked at the young woman before nodding again and leading her back inside. When Fiyero saw his grandmother come in with Elphaba, he immediately got worried, but slowly softened when he saw both women smiling.

"Elphaba just decided to indulge me and walk with me through the gardens," Alyena said as Elphaba walked over to her boyfriend.

"I'm fine, Yero," Elphaba said as he pulled her into a hug.

The grandmother chuckled and walked over to the couple. "You chose a very nice girl, Yero. I'm proud of you," she whispered into her grandson's ear before walking off.

Fiyero was too shocked to say anything. His grandmother had officially approved of Elphaba. And he knew that as long as she approved, his grandfather was okay with it, too. Everything would be fine. He released a puff of air and buried his nose in Elphaba's hair.

"Yero?" Elphaba asked, shifting to look up at her boyfriend. "What –"

Before she could finish, Fiyero captured her lips in a passionate kiss. The green girl stumbled back, but quickly melted into the kiss. When they pulled away, they were both slightly breathless, and Fiyero got worried.

"Fae, are you alright? Do you need your inha-"

"No," Elphaba interrupted, kissing Fiyero again.

* * *

The next morning, Fiyero woke Elphaba up at the crack of dawn, much to the annoyance of the green girl.

"Yero…" she moaned as she turned over in her sleep.

"Fae, wake up. It's the Cherry Blossom Festival today and we have to get ready," Fiyero said, nuzzling his nose against Elphaba's. "Get up, sleepy head."

Elphaba moaned again, but slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning," Fiyero chirped, kissing her cheek.

"Morning," Elphaba hummed, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"Are you ready for today?"

The green girl pushed herself up and yawned. "I guess so."

"The festival is really fun. There's games, food, music, food, dancing, -"

"Food," Elphaba chuckled.

"Exactly! So get up so we can get ready and go," the prince chuckled, hurrying out of the room.

Elphaba yawned again and got out of bed. She quickly washed and put on her white blouse with the sleeves that stopped at her elbows, and her favorite long, pleated dark blue skirt that went all the way down to her ankles. After slipping on her black flats, she ran a brush through her hair and braided it.

"Fae, are you ready yet?" Fiyero asked as he knocked on the door.

Elphaba opened it a few clock ticks later and smiled. "I'm ready."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks," the green girl blushed.

Fiyero nodded, waited, then pouted. "And…"

"And?"

"Don't I look… dashing?" the prince asked, striking a pose.

Elphaba stifled a laugh. The prince was dressed in a crisp, cream dress shirt with khaki pants and black shoes. "You look comfortable." She snuggled against him and Fiyero pouted again.

"Fae, you'll wrinkle the shirt!" he whined.

"Yup, definitely comfortable," Elphaba chuckled.

"Oh, you meant _that_ type of comfortable. _Your_ type of comfortable!" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Not that I mind." He kissed her forehead and walked with her down the stairs to breakfast.

After everyone ate, they made their way to the to the waiting carriages. Alyena and Navon got into the first carriage, which was golden with the royal Vinkun seal in silver, and Amalie, Raal, Fiyero, and Elphaba went in the second carriage, this one silver with the royal Vinkun seal in gold. They immediately took off to Granderthorn Square for the festival.

"Look, Fae," Fiyero said as he pointed out the window.

Aligning the sides of the road were hundreds of people, all cheering and waving to the royals. Amalie and Raal smiled and waved back to the crowd, and Fiyero did the same.

"Wow," Elphaba whispered, having never seen people gather in the streets like that before.

"It's always like this," Fiyero said, taking a brief pause in waving and looked at Elphaba. "Especially during the festival."

"Has there always been a cherry blossom festival?"

Fiyero looked at his parents for the answer and they both chuckled before giving Elphaba a brief history of the cherry blossom tree.

"It is said that King Utak, back when the Vinkus was very young, came up with the idea of the festival to mark the official end of spring. It also coincided with the birth of his first daughter, Illyianna. It was kind of a way to have two different celebrations merged together in one, since the start of spring also means the start of new life."

"Kind of like my grandmother's birthday and the festival," Fiyero explained.

"Yero, your grandmother's birthday is on Sunday, the day after the festival officially ends," Amalie said, smiling softly at her son.

"What are we doing this year?"

"Mother said that after all the official things are over, she just wants to have a private party in the gardens with just the family," Raal said. "And you as well, Elphaba."

"Me?" Elphaba asked, surprised. It seemed like she had just become on good terms with the queen, and now she was being invited to the private party?

"Yes. Mother said that she would be honored if you attended."

"I would be honored to," Elphaba smiled, blushing.

Fiyero beamed, happy that his grandmother really seemed to be embracing his girlfriend. It meant a lot to him, since his grandparents played, and were still playing, a very big role in his life.

"Are those cherry blossoms?" Elphaba asked, pointing to the light pink flowers decorating the trees.

"Yup. And the flowers on the trees are only in bloom for one week," Fiyero smiled.

"They're beautiful," the green girl smiled. She thought about how much her sister would have loved to see the flowers, but pushed the thought aside as they arrived at Granderthorn Square. People were cheering, waving little Vinkun flags, and waving to the royals. Alyena and Navon got out of their carriage first, waving to the people. Amalie and Raal climbed out next and followed the monarchs. Fiyero climbed out next, giving a big wave to everyone before turning and helping Elphaba out.

"You have to wave, Fae," the prince whispered to the green girl as they followed his parents to the center of the square.

Elphaba looked at her boyfriend before turning and giving the people a shy wave. It was received rather well, considering most of the cheers had turned into murmurings about who she was and what she was doing on the arm of the young prince.

After Alyena made a brief speech about the history of the cherry blossom (with Fiyero whispering how it was exact same speech every year and he could practically recite it from memory, word-for-word), Navon officially signaled the start of the festival and the people mix and mingled around the square.

"What would you like to do first?" Fiyero asked, walking around with Elphaba.

"I don't know," the green girl said thoughtfully. She sniffed the air and smiled. "But I would love to try whatever is making that wonderful smell."

Fiyero sniffed the air and smiled, leading Elphaba away to a vendor selling cherry pies.

"Here you are, Your Highness," the vendor said, handing Fiyero two slices of the warmed pie.

"Thank you," Fiyero smiled, handing Elphaba her slice.

The green girl took a bite of the pie and smiled. "It's good."

Once they were finished, they continued to walk around, looking at the different vendors and Fiyero was stopped by a few people to have a quick conversation with.

"Yero!" a voice called from behind, startling the prince slightly.

Fiyero turned around and a boy with dark blonde hair and a tan shirt with matching pants hurrying over to them. Smiling, the prince laughed and gave his old friend a big hug. "Khy! How's it going?"

"Great! You?" the other boy asked.

"Can't complain," the prince said, and both boys shared a laugh. "Oh, Khy, this is my girlfriend, Elphaba Thropp. Fae, this is one of my oldest friends, Khynel Mayfaire."

"Nice to meet you," Elphaba smiled slightly.

Khynel blinked his wide eyes in surprise, but quickly snapped out of it. "It's nice to meet you as well, Elphaba. Fiyero wrote me so much about you."

"He did?" Elphaba asked, looking at the prince.

"Of course, Fae. I had to rub it in that I got a girlfriend before he did," Fiyero smirked.

"And when he said that you were green, I thought he was just joking. But clearly, he wasn't," Khynel said. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you green?"

Elphaba sensed that he wasn't trying to insult her, but was merely curious. "No one knows. I was born this way."

Khynel paused, but nodded, seemingly accepting the answer. "Have you seen Defek yet?" he asked, turning back to the prince.

Fiyero shook his head. "Not yet, but I know he's around here somewhere. Is he still with Cherry?"

"Yup. From what I heard, those two are still as madly in love as ever. It's sickening really," Khynel said, playfully shaking his head.

"You just wait until you get a girlfriend. You'll see things differently," Fiyero chuckled, wrapping an arm around Elphaba.

"I'm just waiting for the right girl," Khynel shrugged.

"Well, if it isn't my two least favorite people," a new voice said.

The boys looked up to see a boy with light brown hair and a matching beige shirt and pants. There was a girl on his arm, her wavy, auburn hair stopping at around her shoulders, wearing a peach-colored sundress.

"Always nice to see you, Defek," Khynel said, rolling his eyes. "And you as well, Cherry."

"Hi, Khy," Cherry smiled.

"I see you're still as single as ever," Defek laughed.

Khynel rolled his eyes. "Just focus on yours and stop worrying about when I'll get mine."

"Very well."

"Okay, if you two can stop arguing for a few clock ticks, there's someone I want to introduce you to," Fiyero said.

Defek and Cherry's gazes both shifted to Elphaba. Cherry gasped softly, while Defek just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Defek, Cherry, this is my girlfriend, Elphaba Thropp. Fae, this is Defek and his girlfriend, Cherry," Fiyero said, looking from Defek, to Cherry, to Elphaba.

"It's… nice to meet you, Elphaba," Defek finally said.

"You as well," Elphaba said, smiling slightly.

Defek looked at his girlfriend, who was still staring at Elphaba. He gently nudged her and whispered something into her ear. When he did, Cherry blinked and gave Elphaba a discreet once-over, clearly judging her.

Fiyero could tell that Elphaba was becoming slightly uncomfortable and recommended that the group walk around the rest of the square together. The two boys immediately agreed and Cherry simply nodded, finally taking her gaze off of Elphaba. Fiyero looked at the green girl, and when Elphaba nodded that she was alright, he led the way around the square.

"I'm sorry," Fiyero whispered to Elphaba as they walked. "I didn't know they would stare like that."

"It's okay, Yero," Elphaba said with a slight eye roll. "I've dealt with worse reactions. I can deal with stares. I'm used to it."

Fiyero didn't like that fact that Elphaba had to become used to worse reactions than stares, but simply nodded. He soon noticed that the green girl was starting to wheeze a bit, so he excused themselves from the group and led her to a nearby bench and helped her sit down. He reached into her pocket, took out her inhaler, and shook it before handing it back to her. The green girl took the small device and dispensed the medicine into her mouth.

"Thanks," she whispered.

The prince smiled and kissed her cheek. He managed to talk her into resting for a bit before they caught up with Defek, Cherry, and Khynel.

"Hey, Yero!" Khynel said when he saw the prince and Elphaba returning.

"Are you alright, Elphaba?" Defek asked, glancing at the green girl.

"I'm fine," Elphaba said, smiling slightly as Fiyero gently squeezed her hand.

"Looks like the band is getting ready to play," Defek said as he watched the band of musicians get their music situated on their stands. He grabbed his girlfriend's hand and twirled her around. "That means dancing!"

A moment later, the band began to play and the people around them started dancing. The prince smiled and gently pulled his girlfriend against him. "Let's dance," he whispered, gently pulling her into a kiss before spinning her around.


	15. Chances

**Maddieriley12: Nothing is happening back at Shiz because everyone's on their break.**

 **TrebledWriter: "The chill before the storm." I couldn't agree more.**

 **AirHawk19: The #NiaHasNoChill revival is coming! I promise!**

 **Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Don't worry. We'll get someone for Khy!**

 **ElphieNeedsAHug: There's gonna be around 24 chapters total in this story. I haven't officially ended it yet, but I'm planning on 24 chapters.**

* * *

Elphaba leaned against Fiyero as they finished dancing. She was slightly winded, but she reassured her boyfriend that a glass of water and a brief rest on a bench would fix it. The prince led her to a bench and got her some water.

"Thanks," Elphaba said after a few gulps.

"Are you feeling better?" Fiyero asked as he took the empty glass.

Elphaba nodded. "I'm fine. Do you want to go back to your friends?"

"We can wait. I think they're still dancing."

"Well, my feet hurt from dancing," Defek said as he plopped down on the bench next to Fiyero, and Cherry sat next to him. "Where's Khy?"

"Here," Khynel said, eating a forkful of cherry pie.

"Isn't that your third slice?" Fiyero asked.

"Yeah. And?" Khy asked, shoving another forkful into his mouth.

"Nothing. Let him learn," Defek said, stopping his friend from answering the question.

Khynel shrugged as he finished his pie. "What are we doing next?"

"I was going to show Fae the tree," Fiyero said as he got up, helping Elphaba up as well.

"We'll wait for you here," Khy said, taking the spot Fiyero occupied.

The prince nodded and led the green girl away towards the other side of the square. "This is the Chiam Cherry Tree," Fiyero said, stopping in front of a large blossoming cherry tree. "This was the cherry tree planted by King Utak when his daughter was born and he started the first festival."

"Wow," Elphaba said, fascinated by both the history and the tree. "It's very beautiful."

Fiyero smiled as he plucked a flower from the tree and gave it to Elphaba. She held it up to her nose and inhaled its sweet scent. Fiyero then took the flower from her and placed it behind her ear. It was difficult to tell who initiated the kiss, but it didn't matter to either of them as their lips met.

"Yero," a voice interrupted.

They broke apart and Fiyero turned around to see his mother standing behind him. "Yes, Mother?"

"We are going to be leaving soon."

"Okay," Fiyero nodded.

Amalie smiled a knowing smile at the couple before turning and walking away. Fiyero looked down at his girlfriend and saw that she was blushing furiously. He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before leading her around to see the rest of the square. They met up with Defek, Khynel, and Cherry and Fiyero invited them over for the next afternoon.

"Sure!" the boys grinned, and Cherry politely accepted.

After exchanging goodbyes (though Elphaba's goodbyes from Fiyero's friends were still a bit forced), they parted ways until the following day.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Fae?" Fiyero asked as they rode back.

"I did," Elphaba smiled, gingerly touching the flower behind her ear. "I've never been to a festival before."

"Well, I'm glad you're very first festival was a good experience for you, Elphaba," Raal smiled.

"Thank you. It was."

* * *

The next afternoon, Khynel, Defek, and Cherry arrived. After greeting the elder prince, princess, and the king and queen, the young adults went out into the gardens for a game of soccer. The boys would alternate who was goalie and who was actually playing. Elphaba and Cherry sat on opposite sides of a bench, Cherry watching the game while Elphaba read.

"Good goal, Yero!" Defek smiled, giving his friend a high give when the prince got a goal past Khynel.

The prince smiled and looked at his girlfriend, but then frowned. "Fae, you're supposed to be cheering me on!" he whined and pouted when he saw his girlfriend with her nose buried in a book instead of being his personal cheerleader.

Elphaba wordlessly gave her boyfriend a 'thumbs up' without looking up from her novel.

"Fae, you have one job, and that's to be my cheerleader!"

"Don't worry, Yero. Cherry's watching the game and she practically died laughing when I missed the ball and fell flat on my back," Defek laughed.

"It's not my fault you missed the ball when it was right under your foot," Cherry smiled.

Defek stuck his tongue out at her, but laughed good-naturedly as they resumed the game. The girls sat in silence, Cherry occasionally sending Elphaba glances while Elphaba never looked up from her book.

"Elphaba?" the redhead finally asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"No, I'm not seasick. Yes, I've always been green. No, I didn't eat grass as a child," Elphaba said without looking up from her book.

Cherry seemed surprised by the green girl's answer. "How did you…"

"They're the three main questions I get a lot."

"Oh."

Elphaba looked up from her book and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not really good at this."

Cherry nodded slightly and paused before she asked her question. "How… how did you and Fiyero meet?"

Of all the questions she was expecting, that wasn't on the top of the list. "We… we actually met as children," Elphaba explained. "I was in a hospital in the Emerald City and he was visiting with his parents. Apparently, he snuck away and found my room."

"Why were you in the hospital?"

"I have a lung disease that causes my lungs to scar, and no one knows why."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Are you… I mean… is it… terminal?"

"No. At least, not right now. It might turn into a different story when I get older."

"How long have you been…"

"Since I was four."

The other girl was silent for a moment, seemingly wanting to change the subject off of Elphaba's sickness, and knew Elphaba wanted to do the same.

"How did you and Defek meet?" Elphaba asked after a while.

"We've always known each other. Our families were very good friends, so we grew up together. Though, when we were little, I never imagined that we would be dating. We were practically polar opposites. He was annoying, loud, and silly, while I was the exact opposite. Maybe that's why we got along so well."

"They do say that opposites attract," Elphaba smiled.

Cherry laughed. "They do."

The girls spent a bit more time talking and getting to know each other. By the time the boys finished their game, Elphaba and Cherry were laughing and exchanging stories about the boys.

Fiyero and Defek exchanged a knowing look. They were just glad their girlfriends were able to work things out and get to know each other quickly.

The rest of the week passed quickly. Fiyero took Elphaba back to the square and then took her to the Annual Art Show. He smiled when he saw how much the green girl liked to look at and analyze the paintings and sculptures.

Finally, on Saturday evening, the festival came to an official close with an orchestra concert in the town concert hall. Fiyero smiled as he watched Elphaba enjoy the music.

"I love to listen to music," Elphaba confessed to her boyfriend once the show was over.

"Do you play any instruments, Elphaba?" Amalie asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "I didn't really get the hang of the piano like my sister did, and I've never picked up an woodwind or brass instrument, and I never considered playing a string instrument."

The ride back was a big discussion about what would happen the following day. The queen would spend the morning in private with her husband, son and daughter-in-law, grandson, and Elphaba before the rest of the family arrived.

"Is your family big?" Elphaba asked Fiyero as they snuggled on the couch in the parlor.

"Well, there's my grandmother's younger sister and brother, and their children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. My grandmother's sister has three children and six grandchildren, and her brother has four children and five grandchildren."

"How is everyone related to you?" Elphaba asked, looking confused.

Fiyero smiled as he got out a pad and paper and began to make a family tree chart. "Okay, so first, there's my grandmother, Alyena, who married my grandfather, Navon, and they had my father, Raal, and his younger sister, Lutcia. My father married my mother, Amalie, and then they had me. Lutcia married Bobin and they have one daughter, River. Then, there's my grandmother's younger sister, Sophala, who married Mickson, and they have three children; Inya, Aoide, and Rix. Inya married Witson and has two boys, Shan and Kirin. Aoide married Flim and has three children; Melanie, Luciana, and Windon. Melanie married Joachim and has a young son, Manom. Luciana married Spyro and they have one young daughter, Maylah. Windon just got engaged to a girl named Calysteria. She's really nice. Anyway, lastly for this group, Rix married Maven and has one daughter, Ebaline."

"Wow," Elphaba said, fascinated that Fiyero knew all of this.

"We're not done yet," Fiyero chuckled. "My grandmother's younger brother, Castor, married Carme and they have four children; Madlie, Mieko, Parolio, and Vinka. Madlie married Kvon and has three children; Carmi, Dinah and Esta. Dinah married Kilyer and they have one young son, Liir. Mieko married Maia and they have two children, Nicia and Krescia. Nicia married Matio and they have two young twin daughters, Amalitta and Nuna. Parolio's first wife, Resheda, died before they could have any children, and he never remarried, and Vinka never married."

Elphaba watched as Fiyero put the pen down and shook out his hand, clearly tired from writing and explaining all of that. "That's impressive," the green girl smiled.

"What's a royal family without their complicated family tree, right?" the prince chuckled.

"How did you memorize all those people?"

"It was basically drilled into my head my whole life. And family reunions, weddings, and birthdays helped this process along."

"And they'll all be coming to the party?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yup." He sobered and looked down at his girlfriend. "Fae, if you don't want to stay, my grandmother will understand."

"No, I'll be fine."

"Because my family can be… well, family. I already know they'll want to talk to you, and probably question you like my grandparents did."

"I'll be fine, Yero," Elphaba tried to reassure her boyfriend.

"I just don't want them to overwhelm you. It will be very crowded and I know I won't be able to be by your side the whole time. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Elphaba looked at him. Though his words sounded a lot like what she was used to hearing Nessa say, something was different. He sounded more caring and gentle than her sister.

"I'm not saying don't come," Fiyero said when he saw Elphaba trying to process everything. "I want you to meet my family and I want them to meet you. I'm just saying that I really want you to take it easy."

"Okay," Elphaba conceded after thinking for a while. She knew arguing wouldn't do her much good, so she snuggled into the prince's arms. "I'll take it easy tomorrow."

"Thank you, Fae," Fiyero whispered as he kissed her cheek, watching as she tried to hold back a yawn. Two more yawns and an earful of protests later, the prince convinced the green girl to go to bed. He escorted her upstairs and gave her a goodnight kiss before watching her go into her room and closed the door behind her.

After Elphaba took her medicine, she climbed into bed and looked up at the ceiling. She thought about how meeting Fiyero's family was going to go. She already planned on people not liking her, judging her, and wanting to question her about her skin and probably having to explain her lung disease. All in all, it sounded like she was going to have a very taxing day, but hopefully an exciting one.

* * *

The next morning, the royal family gathered into the dining room for a breakfast.

"Happy birthday, Nonna," Fiyero smiled as he walked in and kissed his grandmother's cheek.

"Happy birthday, Your Majesty," Elphaba smiled, curtsying as Fiyero pulled out her chair.

"Thank you, Yero. Thank you, Elphaba," the queen smiled at the young couple.

After breakfast, the queen announced that she would like to play a family game of croquet in the gardens before everyone began to arrive.

"Have you ever played croquet before, Elphaba?" Raal asked.

"No, I haven't," Elphaba shook her head.

"You are more than welcome to join us, Elphaba, so we can have even teams," Navon said, smiling slightly. "And don't worry, it's not a very strenuous game. There's practically no running involved."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the green girl blushed.

After the teams of three on three were created, which ended up as the men against the women, Alyena and Amalie explained the rules to Elphaba, who quickly caught on as the game commenced.

"Good shot, Elphaba," Amalie smiled as Elphaba hit the ball through the wickets with her mallet.

The green girl smiled and watched as Fiyero took his turn. After a back and forth for a while, the women were declared the winners.

"They have the birthday girl on their team," Navon said to his teammates, who gallantly accepted the defeat.

"It's also because we have a new croquet champion on our team," Alyena smirked back, then smiled at the green girl.

Elphaba blushed and muttered a bashful thanks before a servant came out to announce that people were beginning to arrive.

 _This is it_ , Elphaba thought to herself as she followed the royal family back inside.

* * *

 **Huh... would you look at that? Another #NiaHasNoChill-less chapter. I wish I could say that this will last... actually, I don't! *Cackle***

 **I literally had to draw myself a CHART just to keep all of this straight and figure everything out. If you want to see it for yourselves just to get a better visual of the family and their ages, I posted the family tree on my blog (and Twitter). Also, how many names do you all recognize from my previous stories?**


	16. Family

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Lost my touch? LOST MY TOUCH!? *Cracks knuckles* We'll see about that…**

 **ElphieNeedsAHug: Yes, I have noticed that Maddy and I update our stories on the same day. I'm just gonna use the excuse "Great minds think alike."**

 **Zenaida (Guest): Yes, be scared. Be very scared.**

* * *

"Hello, Rix, Maven, Ebaline," Alyena smiled as she greeted the first of her family members to arrive.

"Hello, Aunt Alyena," Rix smiled, kissing his aunt's cheek. "Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday, Aunt Alyena," Ebaline smiled, kissing her great-aunt's cheek after her father.

"Thank you," Alyena smiled as she saw another carriage arrive. "Inya and Witson! How wonderful to see you again."

"Hello, Aunt Alyena. Happy birthday," Inya smiled, coming up the stairs, followed by her husband and sons.

As more and more family members began to arrive, the more the mixed voices of family members catching up filled the air. Fiyero went around greeting his family and introducing Elphaba as his girlfriend. Elphaba smiled politely and did the best she could to socialize. Though most of Fiyero's family gave her weird looks and whispered behind their hands while glaring at her, a few actually managed to hold a bit of a conversation before managing to escape. For the most part, they would ask her how she managed to meet Fiyero, which led her to have to explain her lung disease, which was something she really didn't want to do over and over again.

"And… where did you say you were from again?" Fiyero's cousin, Inya, asked, a hint of disdain in her voice.

"I'm from Munchkinland. My father is the Governor."

The older woman nodded stiffly and walked away without another word. The green girl let out a breath and went to get some more punch. She was about to fill her cup when she felt someone tug on her skirt. She looked down and saw one of Fiyero's younger cousins looking up at her.

"Hello," she smiled. "You're Maylah, aren't you?"

The little girl nodded, her dark brown pigtails bouncing up and down.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Juice," the two-year-old said, pointing to Elphaba's cup.

The green girl nodded and filled the cup before handing it to the little girl.

"Tank 'ou," Maylah said, finishing the cup and handing it back to Elphaba.

"You're very welcome," Elphaba smiled before she heard someone shriek.

"Maylah, get away from her!" a woman, probably Maylah's mother, Luciana, said as she pulled her daughter away from the green girl. Elphaba quickly noticed that the woman was pregnant and looked around seven or eight months along. "I don't want you to catch her contagious green or her lung disease!" She gave the green girl a harsh look before hurriedly pulling her away.

Elphaba tried her best not to look hurt. She wasn't doing anything, but that didn't matter. No matter what, she would always be doing something wrong, just by being green. Fiyero, who had been playing with the children, looked up and saw Elphaba standing alone by the drinks. He sent Amalitta over to ask if she was alright and stayed behind to watch.

"Miss Elphieba?" the three-year-old said as she gently tugged on Elphaba's skirt.

The green girl looked down. "Yes?"

"Cousin Yewo wants to know if you're alwight."

Elphaba looked up at the prince, who had one kid on his back and two on his legs. She smirked, knowing that he had gotten stuck babysitting. "Yes. You can tell him that I'm fine."

"Are you two dating?"

Elphaba smiled softly. "Yes, we are."

"He's your boyfwiend?"

Elphaba nodded.

Amalitta's eyes lit up. "I have a boyfwiend, too!"

"Really?" Elphaba laughed. She knelt down in front of the little girl. "What's his name?"

"His name's Rofer. He's nice and tall, just the way I like 'em."

Elphaba didn't even bother to hold in her laughter. "Why do you like him?"

"Because he's nice and tall, just the way I like 'em," Amalitta blinked like it was obvious, confused as to why Elphaba asked the question.

"Litta!" the little girl's mother called from the tables.

Amalitta turned and waved to Elphaba before running over to her mother. Elphaba rose to her full height and got another cup of punch before she felt another tug.

"I have a question for you," Amalitta said when Elphaba looked down.

"Yes?"

"Why are you green?"

Elphaba looked at the little girl, whose head was tilted slightly to the side as she looked up at her with large, blue eyes. "No one knows. I was born this way."

"Oh. Okay," Amalitta said before turning towards her mother, who was still sitting down at one of the tables. "She said she was born this way, Mommy!" she shouted as she ran back to her mother.

Elphaba scanned the crowd for Fiyero and found him in a deep conversation with one of his family members. She didn't want to disturb him, but she also really didn't want to be alone anymore.

"I don't know what he sees in her," a voice caught her attention.

Elphaba looked up slightly, realizing that some of Fiyero's older relatives were glaring at her. She quickly looked away, pretending not to hear them.

"I mean, look at that _skin_. It's hideous. Very unbecoming of someone associating with the heir to the throne."

"I agree," another voice said. "And did you hear about her lung disease?"

"I heard."

"I heard about that, too," a third voice said. "Imagine all the germs she's spreading around right now."

"I don't know how Aunt Alyena could have approved of this relationship."

"Where is she from again?"

"Munchkinland."

"And of all the girls Fiyero chooses, he chooses a Munchkin girl. Governor's daughter or not, he can do better."

"This probably won't last. Fiyero will get himself a proper girl soon enough."

"I agree. He'll come to his senses soon enough."

"She doesn't have what it takes to be a princess."

"You think Fiyero is _that_ serious about her?"

"He probably is, or else she wouldn't be here."

"I thought this was just supposed to be family. She's obviously _not_ family."

"How did Fiyero even managed to come into contact with a girl like her?"

"I wonder if she's even a _girl_ …"

Elphaba moved away from the hateful voices, desperate to push them out of her mind. She had expected this from Fiyero's family members, but just because she was prepared didn't mean she wanted it to happen.

"Elphaba?"

The green girl turned around and came face to face with a young woman, a bit older than her. Her brown hair stopped at her shoulder blades and her hazel eyes looked kindly back at the green girl.

"I'm Calysteria, but you can call me Cally," the young woman said. "I'm about to be…" She trailed off in thought for a moment. "Fiyero's second cousin-in-law," she finished with a soft chuckle.

Elphaba remembered Fiyero telling her something about Cally. "Hello," she said politely, even though she was putting up her defenses.

"I heard that you were dating Fiyero and I wanted to get to know you a bit. Then I saw you over here by yourself and figured that you would want some company."

Elphaba looked at Cally. She still didn't know if she could trust her or not. She had come over to her on her own, so she guessed that was a start. She decided to give it a shot. If it didn't work out, she could always tell Fiyero that she was going upstairs to rest. It's not like she would be missed if she did.

"Don't worry, Elphaba. Everyone did the exact same thing to me when I got engaged to Windon," Cally said, smiling at the green girl when they started talking and Elphaba told her about Fiyero's relatives. "They did that to me when I first started dating Windon. Although, they weren't as harsh as they were with you. Then again, Windon is nowhere near being heir to the throne."

The green girl cracked a small smile.

"But don't worry. Once they get to know you, they'll lighten up."

"People normally don't. Especially with my skin," Elphaba said.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Cally asked.

Elphaba nodded.

"The thing that worked for me was to get the oldest family members to like you. I see that you already succeeded with Alyena and Navon, so that will help the other four to like you. Once you get the oldest members of each family branch to like you, everyone else will follow. Trust me."

"It worked for you?" Elphaba asked.

Cally nodded. "And you know what? Flim, Aoide's husband, taught me that trick."

The two talked some more before Cally excused herself to go back to Windon. Elphaba spotted Fiyero with a few of his younger family members and decided that she would finally rejoin him.

"Ah, Elphaba," Alyena called as Elphaba walked past her.

The green girl stopped and curtsied. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I left a photo album on the table in the parlor. Could you go get it for me?"

"Of course," Elphaba nodded and hurried back inside to retrieve the photo album for the queen.

"Thank you, my dear," Alyena smiled as she took the book. "Would you sit with us for a while?"

Elphaba knew that she couldn't deny the queen, but paused when she saw her younger brother and sister and their spouses giving her disapproving looks. She remembered what Cally said about trying to get them to like her and everyone else will follow suit, so she said yes and sat down in a vacant seat.

She listened as the queen recounted memories of her younger days with her siblings. They exchanged family stories and watched as the youngest children played together. Elphaba was very conscious of the other family members watching, waiting to see how their oldest members would react to the green girl.

"So, Elphaba, is it?" Sophala asked with a slight sniff.

"Yes, Your Highness," Elphaba nodded, looking at the princess.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Elphaba told the basic details about her life, her family, and her hobbies, but avoided her illness.

"Is it true that you have a contagious lung disease?" Castor asked.

"And is it related to your green skin?" Mickson asked.

The queen shushed her relatives.

"It's alright," Elphaba said, smiling softly at the queen. "I do have a lung disease, but it's not contagious. My lungs are, for some unknown reason, scarred. It makes it harder for me to breathe sometimes. And it's not related to my green skin."

"How long have you been contaminated?" Sophala asked, still very stiff.

"Sophala!" Alyena admonished.

Elphaba began to slowly shut down. "I got sick when I was four."

The queen could sense that Elphaba really didn't want to talk about her illness anymore, so she tried to change the subject, but her relatives had different ideas.

"And how did you manage to meet Fiyero?" Carme asked.

"I was in a hospital in the Emerald City. Fiyero came with his parents for a visit one day and he snuck away and found my room."

"Why were you in an Emerald City hospital? Why couldn't you have just stayed in Munchkinland?"

"I was in the Emerald City for a special procedure."

"What kind of procedure?" Castor asked.

"Castor!" Alyena hissed.

"They inserted a needle into my lungs to try and get a sample of the scarring."

"How old were you?" Mickson asked.

"Eight."

"How big was the needle?" Alyena asked gently. Elphaba indicated with her fingers and the queen gasped. "That's a big needle to be sticking in a little girl."

"I was fine. It was very painful, but I got over it."

The relatives seemed to pause. They couldn't believe that a needle that size was used to get a sample from a small child.

"Have you ever considered surgery to fix the problem?" Carme asked, more gently than before.

Elphaba shook her head. "Surgery won't fix anything. They can only give me medication that will slow the scarring process."

"They can't fully stop it or get rid of the scarring?" Sophala asked.

"No, they can't."

"So… it will eventually kill you?"

Elphaba shivered slightly. "The doctors don't believe that it will. At least, not for a while. They said that I have a good chance of living a long life. It doesn't affect my daily life that much. I can still do normal, everyday things and take care of myself. But… eventually… there is a very high chance that it will be the cause of my death."

The four elders paused and looked at the green girl.

"Has it been getting worse?" Carme asked.

"I… a bit. I've been having a lot of small, minor attacks, but nothing big."

"What is considered a 'big' attack?" Castor asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

The green girl tried her best not to squirm. "When my airways close enough to barely let any air through, or I stop breathing completely."

"What happens then? Can't you take medicine for that?"

"Not when it's that bad. I have to go to the hospital."

"Are you in the hospital a lot?"

"Not… a lot." She tried to remain calm. She could feel an attack coming on and prayed that the royals wouldn't notice.

"Castor, that's enough," Alyena frowned.

"I don't think it would be wise for Fiyero to get involved in a girl who is always going to be in the hospital. That would but a lot of unnecessary pressure on him," Mickson said to his wife. "He already has enough on his shoulders as the future king."

Elphaba looked down at the bowl of her lap, still struggling to maintain her breathing.

"Elphaba has been a big help to this family this year," Alyena interjected before her relatives could ask another question. "She has helped Fiyero with his schoolwork and encouraged him to accept his title and destiny as heir to the throne. She has helped him to become more serious about the throne, and about his own life, and has helped him to become more responsible."

The relatives looked back at the green girl. They had known what Fiyero was like and they had to admit, he even seemed a bit different around the family. Slowly, they all softened a bit.

"I must admit, Elphaba, I still don't know what Fiyero sees in you," Sophala said.

Alyena gave her sister a look.

"But if my sister approves of this relationship, I guess I am in no position to argue."

"Neither are we," Carme and Castor agreed.

"As am I," Mickson said.

Elphaba supposed this was as close to acceptance as she was going to get, so she simply thanked the royals and excused herself. She needed a break. She needed her inhaler, and she needed Fiyero. It didn't take her long to spot him talking to a young teenager, around sixteen years old.

"Hey, Fae," Fiyero smiled when he saw Elphaba approaching him, but frowned slightly when she didn't smile back. "Are you…"

Elphaba shook her head before he even finished and the prince quickly fished her inhaler out of his pocket, having brought it outside with him just in case.

"Are you alright?" he asked when she took the medicine and regained control of her breathing.

"I am now," Elphaba said, slowly inhaling and exhaling.

Fiyero decided to write a rain check on the overprotectiveness and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh, Fae, this is my cousin, River. River, this is my girlfriend, Elphaba."

"Hi," Elphaba said softly, not sure how River was going to react, especially after what she just saw.

The girl looked her up and down, then smiled slightly. She went over to Elphaba and held out her hand. Elphaba took it and they shook hands. "I'm River, Fiyero's favorite cousin."

"Sure, _you're_ the favorite," the prince said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm the one you tell everything to, so yes, I'm the favorite," River said as she released Elphaba's hand. "I'm just so happy to meet the girl that discovered your brains. That's a major discovery that deserves a medal."

Elphaba chuckled softly as Fiyero rolled his eyes again. "Sure, River."

"So, Elphaba, I want you to give me all the juicy dirt on Fiyero. He won't tell me everything about Shiz, so I need to redirect my sources."

"Well, did he tell you about the time he fell asleep under a tree with his thumb in his mouth?"

"Yero always sleeps with his thumb in his mouth. He's a big baby."

The prince quickly picked up his cousin and threw her over his shoulder. "Okay, River. That's enough chitter-chatter."

"Yero, put me down!" the teenager exclaimed, pounding her fist against the prince's back.

"Not until you take back everything you said about me not having brains."

"Never!"

"Get ready for a head rush, then."

"Yero, River, aren't you two too old to be doing that?" Fiyero's Aunt Lutcia asked.

"She started it!" Fiyero said at the same time River said, "He started it!" But the prince reluctantly put his cousin down.

"So, Elphaba, I want you to tell me everything about yourself, because Fiyero's told me close to nothing about you because he said that I could ask you myself," River said as she smiled at Elphaba.

Elphaba smiled softly. She really didn't feel like telling her life story again. Fiyero sensed her feelings and promised his cousin that he would give her the basic rundown later.

"I promise," he said again when he saw the look she gave him. "But Fae's just been through the interrogation."

"Ooh, yeah. That's not fun," River said. "I've seen those. The Aunties and Uncles can be very harsh. Very well. You two are off the hook… for now."

"I'm going into the parlor to lie down," Elphaba said as Fiyero wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you feeling sick?" Fiyero asked, concerned.

"No, just tired. I was going to go back inside for a little break."

"Do you want me to walk with you?"

"No, stay out here with your family. I'll be fine."

The prince didn't look completely sure, but nodded, kissed his girlfriend's forehead, and watched as she left.

"She's a great choice for you, Yero," River smiled, looking up at her older cousin.

"You didn't seem startled by her skin. I mean, I know I told you, but you still didn't seem surprised to actually see it," Fiyero said, looking down at her.

"Fiyero, she could be any color of the rainbow, but what I care about is the fact that she got you to use your brain," River said sincerely. "No matter how small it is," she added as an afterthought.

"You know, we almost had a good, tender moment," Fiyero said. "Until you ruined it."

River shrugged and skipped away, leaving Fiyero alone, shaking his head.

* * *

 **Here is a list of all the reused OC names:**

 **Alyena, Navon, Raal, Amalie**

 **River, Maven, Ebaline, Cally, Windon, Melanie, Luciana, Joachim, Maylah,** **Kilyer, Maia, Nicia, Amalitta, and Nuna**

 **So, 14 names, not counting Alyena, Navon, Raal and Amalie.**

 **Two more chapters until the big #NiaHasNoChill! *Cackles***


	17. Fireworks

**Starspangledpumpkin: I didn't really give Elphaba magic in this story.**

 **TheDancerandtheDreamer125: LOL! No, it's not bad. But when you get the chance, you MUST see Wicked!**

* * *

Later that evening, as the sun went down, Fiyero went back inside to check on Elphaba. He got worried when he saw Elphaba asleep, but relaxed when he saw her chest moving up and down. He gently nuzzled his nose against her cheek, gently trying to wake her up.

The green girl hummed and opened her eyes, smiling softly when she saw her boyfriend. "Hey."

"Hi," Fiyero whispered, helping the green girl sit up. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Elphaba nodded and yawned. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come see the fireworks."

"Fireworks?"

"The fireworks for my grandmother's birthday," the prince smiled, helping Elphaba to her feet.

Elphaba followed the prince out. The chairs were moved to the center of the garden. The adults sat in the chairs, parents holding the young children in their laps. Fiyero immediately saw River and gently pulled Elphaba behind him.

"I was wondering when you would come back," River teased as Fiyero sat on the grass next to her.

"I would never miss the fireworks," Fiyero smiled.

"Are you excited, Elphaba?" River asked, looking at the green girl.

"I don't really know what to expect. I've never seen fireworks before," the green girl answered, sitting down next to the prince.

"Never seen fireworks?" Fiyero and River asked at the same time, then exchanged a look.

"No. They're illegal in Munchkinland."

"You don't even have them for holidays?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "No. Never."

"Wow. Then you're in for a treat," River smiled as the fireworks were being prepared.

The people running the fireworks waited until the sky got dark enough before setting off the grand finale to end the queen's birthday. It exploded into the sky with a loud boom, filling the sky with bright colors.

Elphaba jumped and let out an involuntary squeak when she heard the loud noise.

"It's alright, Fae," Fiyero whispered.

"I… I just didn't know they would be so… loud," she whispered.

"Do you want to go back inside?"

Elphaba thought for a moment. This would probably be the only time she would be able to experience fireworks. She couldn't just pass up this opportunity. "No. I'll… I'll stay."

"Are you sure, Fae?"

Elphaba nodded. "I'm sure. I don't want to miss this."

Fiyero nodded and shifted his position so Elphaba's head was resting against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. Elphaba smiled as she felt Fiyero's steady breaths and felt his heartbeat as she watched the display.

The royal family oohed and ahhed at the spectacular display of colors. The green girl found it fascinating that the fireworks exploded when they went into the sky, wondering what the science behind it was. She had never seen the sky so bright with color before.

"Get ready, Fae," Fiyero smiled, gently hugging Elphaba closer.

"Why?" Elphaba whispered.

The prince simply pointed to the sky and Elphaba looked up, gasping when she saw the next fireworks explode into the sky. They were now creating objects, like roses, a crown, a throne, and even the royal family crest.

Once the spectacular display ended, the royal relatives applauded and began to disperse back into the castle. Most of them were staying the night since it was too dark to travel, but a few relatives that lived relatively close decided that they could go home.

"Are you staying over?" Fiyero asked River as they got up.

"Of course I am. Don't forget, she's my grandmother, too, Fiyero," River said, smirking slightly.

"I know," Fiyero smiled.

"Don't look so upset that you have to share."

"I didn't have to share until I was two years old."

The younger girl rolled her eyes and walked back inside with her cousin and his girlfriend. The younger children had immediately fallen asleep after the fireworks so they were put to bed first. The parents, exhausted from the day, retired next. Alyena's siblings stayed up with her for a while, then went to bed.

"Did you enjoy the fireworks, Fae?" Fiyero asked as they cuddled in front of the fireplace in the parlor.

"I did. It was a wonderful experience. I've never seen anything like it before," Elphaba smiled, watching the flames dance.

The prince kissed her forehead and smiled when Elphaba snuggled closer to him. After few yawns from Elphaba, the couple decided that they were going to go to bed. Fiyero walked Elphaba up the stairs and kissed her goodnight before going to his own room. Elphaba got ready for bed quickly, took her medicine, and sat on top of the covers with her book.

"Come in," she called when she heard a knock at the door. The door open and she looked up, surprised to see who it was. "River?"

"Hi," the younger girl said. "Are you too tired to talk?"

The green girl shook her head and invited the younger girl inside. River hurried inside and jumped onto the bed next to the green girl. "What did you want to talk about?" Elphaba asked.

"You."

"Me?" Elphaba blinked.

River nodded. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning and I don't trust Fiyero. I know you already went through the adults, so that's why he told me to wait."

Elphaba looked at the younger girl.

"But I don't want this to be like that. You can tell me whatever you want to tell me. I don't want to force information out of you that you don't want to share. Or I can just tell you about me and we can see what we have in common."

Elphaba could tell that Fiyero's younger cousin didn't mean any harm by wanting to talk to her, so she agreed. She let River tell her about herself and they commented on their likes and dislikes. Elphaba was surprised to see that she had a lot in common with the princess.

"Technically, my real title is the Duchess of Bernsbridge," River explained. "I have no idea why I can't just be Princess River, but apparently it has something to do with a bunch of political and traditional things."

"Isn't your mother a princess?" Elphaba questioned.

"She is, which is why I asked her why can't I be one, too. She said that I'm a princess by birth, but my official title is Duchess. It's so confusifying. I don't get it, either."

Elphaba chuckled softly and the girls talked some more. River reminded her a lot of Galinda; she liked things that were pink and sparkly, she giggled a lot, and she also loved to brush other people's hair.

"So, how did you manage to meet Fiyero?" River asked as she ran a brush through Elphaba's hair.

The green girl bit back a sigh. She had told that story way too many times this week. She really didn't want to go through it again, especially since it would lead to her having to explain her lung illness.

"Elphaba?" River asked, pausing in her brushing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry, but I'm really tired. Could we stop now?" Elphaba asked, turning to face the younger girl.

River looked upset, but nodded as she slid off the bed and returned the hairbrush to Elphaba's dresser. "Thank you for indulging me, Elphaba."

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled as she watched the younger girl turn and leave.

River was about to leave when she stopped in the doorway. "I already told Fiyero this, but I'm really glad he chose you as his girlfriend."

The green girl blushed. "Thank you, River."

"Anytime," the younger girl smiled before waving and closing the door behind her.

Elphaba felt much better after that conversation with River. She read for a few more minutes before climbing under the covers and going to sleep.

* * *

"And you promise to write?" River asked for the third time as she said goodbye to Fiyero the next morning.

"Yes, River. I promise to write," Fiyero said, rolling his eyes, but hugging his cousin nonetheless.

"Good, because I'll be writing to you. And I expect replies. Preferably swift ones."

"I'll be back at Shiz next week."

"That's no excuse. People write all the time in college."

The prince chuckled and gave his cousin, aunt, and uncle a goodbye hug. He watched as River said goodbye to Elphaba and whispered something into her ear. Elphaba chuckled and nodded, giving the younger girl a hug before watching her say goodbye to their grandparents and leave with her parents.

Fiyero said goodbye to the rest of his relatives who had stayed over. A few of them actually said goodbye to Elphaba, which the green girl took as a form of acceptance. As the last of the relatives drove away, the royal family walked into the parlor and sat down.

"Did you have a nice birthday, Mother?" Raal asked.

"Of course I did," Alyena smiled. "I was surrounded by my family, and potential future family," she added with a smile at Elphaba.

The green girl looked surprised by that statement, and even more surprised when Fiyero stifled a chuckle, but the thanked the queen nonetheless. The queen nodded and announced that she was going to her room to rest some more.

"Are you feeling alright, Mother?" Raal asked.

"Of course, Raal. I feel fine," Alyena said, waving her son off as she walked out of the room.

Amalie and Raal stayed in the parlor with the young adults and had a small conversation before Raal was called to do some paperwork. Amalie then excused herself and walked out of the room, leaving Fiyero and Elphaba alone.

"Come on," Fiyero said as he helped her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Elphaba asked, but followed him anyway.

"Just into the gardens," Fiyero smiled.

The couple walked into the gardens and came upon a large cherry blossom tree.

"They're almost all gone," Elphaba said, noticing that there were only a few blooming flowers on the tree.

Fiyero nodded. "They only bloom for around a week, and that's it until next year," Fiyero said as he picked a flower and placed it in Elphaba's hair. Elphaba smiled and stood on her toes to place a gentle kiss on his lips. The prince immediately kissed her back and the kiss quickly deepened.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered against her lips when they finally pulled away.

"Yes?" Elphaba mumbled.

"I'm glad you came here with me."

"I'm glad I came to, Yero. I love you."

"I love you, too, Fae."

The couple continued to walk around and Fiyero found his soccer ball. "Have you ever played soccer before?" Elphaba gave him a look and the prince chuckled sheepishly. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

Fiyero led her to the soccer goal and stopped her a few feet away with the ball at her feet before running to the goal. "Try to get the ball past me."

Elphaba blinked at him, then looked at the ball. "What?"

"Try to get the ball past me."

Elphaba blinked again before kicking the ball. It slowly rolled against the grass and Fiyero stopped it easily.

"Come on, Fae. You can do better than that." Fiyero kicked the ball back to her and Elphaba stopped it with her feet.

The green girl tried again, kicking the ball harder, but Fiyero still stopped it. After a few more attempts, Elphaba managed to kick it hard enough to get a goal past Fiyero. She laughed softly, seeing her boyfriend sprawled on the grass with a surprised, yet happy look on his face.

"Good job, Fae," he smiled as he got up and kicked the ball back to her.

"Thanks," Elphaba said as she kicked the ball again, getting another goal.

The two went back and forth like that for a while, Fiyero stopping a few goals and Elphaba getting some more through. Before both of them knew it, they were called in for lunch.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty, but the mail has just arrived," a servant said as he came into the parlor, where the royal family was resting after lunch.

"Thank you," Alyena said as she took the mail.

The servant nodded and bowed before leaving. Alyena flipped through the letter and paused when she saw one from Munchkinland. "Elphaba, you have a letter from Nessarose Thropp."

"You got a letter from your sister," Fiyero said, giving the green girl a small, encouraging smile.

Elphaba stiffened. Her sister was writing to her? "Thank you," she said as she took the letter from the queen, but didn't open it.

"Fae," Fiyero probed gently. "Are you still mad at Nessa?"

"I… I don't know," Elphaba whispered, still staring at the letter. "I… I don't want to be."

"Why don't you open the letter and see what she said?"

Elphaba still stared at the letter. She played with the flap, but still didn't open it.

"Do you want to wait until later?"

Elphaba shrugged.

"Elphaba, you can go and open it in your room if you like," Alyena said, sensing that if the green girl wanted to open the letter, she wanted to do it alone. She didn't know why she was having such a hard time opening a letter from her sister, but knew that it was affecting her.

"Thank you," Elphaba said quietly before getting up and going back upstairs to her room. She closed the door behind her, taking a deep breath before looking at the letter in her hands. She slowly tore the envelope open and opened the folded piece of paper with her sister's neat cursive handwriting.

 _Dear Fabala_ , it read,

 _I hope you are having fun in the Vinkus. I hope that you are still not too mad at me and actually reading this letter. I know I will never be able to apologize enough to you and Fiyero for what I did, but I just want you to know that I'm really sorry. I was selfish and petty, but I was mostly scared. I feel awful about it. I really do miss you. It feels so different without you around. I hope you're alright and taking care of yourself. I'll see you when we get back to Shiz._

 _Love,_

 _Nessa_

Elphaba blinked and read the short letter again. She had to admit, most of her anger towards her sister had vanished, leaving her missing her sister instead. She read the letter once more. She did want to talk to her sister, but she didn't want to do it over a letter.

"You okay, Fae?" Fiyero asked as he knocked on the door and came in.

Elphaba turned. "Yeah."

"What did Nessa say?"

"She hopes I'm having fun and that she's sorry for what she did."

"Have you forgiven her yet?"

Elphaba was silent for a moment. "I don't know…"

"Fae, I know she really hurt you. She really hurt me, too, but she's your sister. And I don't want to come between the two of you."

"She came between the two of us."

"I know she did, and as upset and angry with her as I was, once I calmed down, I realized why she felt the way she felt."

"That's still no excuse."

"I know it's not. Here," he said as he gently took the letter from Elphaba and took her hands. "Why don't we stop worrying about that for now? You can decide what you want to do later on."

"Okay," Elphaba agreed, accepting a hug from the prince. She wanted to forgive her sister, she knew that much, she just wasn't sure her heart was ready to move on and trust her again.

* * *

 **NEXT. CHAPTER. EVERYONE! MWAHAHAHAHA! GET READY! WE'RE ALMOST THERE! *Wide smirk***

 **Also, I completely forgot that Sunday August 21 was Fanfiction Writers' Appreciation Day, a day where we take the time to thank Fanfiction authors for taking the time to give us stories that touch our hearts, make us laugh, cry, and want to throw our computers across our rooms. Reviews make great belated presents! *Sweet smile***


	18. Attack

**Here we are, everyone! The long awaited, ever-dreaded chapter! I know you were all SO EXCITED for this chapter! Be afraid. Be very,** ** _very_** **afraid. Let us begin! *Smirks***

 **AirHawk19: Happy 23** **rd** **birthday! YAY for birthdays!**

 **TrebledWriter: I believe you have started another hashtag: #NiaStillDoesn'tHaveChillBecauseTheNextChapterIsTHEchapter.**

* * *

The official celebration of Queen Alyena's eightieth birthday was the following day. Elphaba watched from inside as the queen stepped onto the royal balcony with Navon, Raal, Amalie, and Fiyero. The crowd below cheered and the royals waved. Fiyero stole a glance back at Elphaba every so often to make sure she was alright. Elphaba would smile back at him, reassuring him that he was fine.

After the crowd calmed down, the parade started. Fiyero invited Elphaba out to see the parade, and she reluctantly came out, feeling slightly out of place. She relaxed slightly when she saw the queen flash her an encouraging smile. She watched the parade and clapped, skipping the part where she screamed her lungs out like everyone else.

The next week passed quickly. Elphaba continued to spend most of her time with Fiyero. Alyena learned more about her through carefully phrased questions and comments. Elphaba had decided that she was going to talk to her sister upon returning to Shiz, and asked Fiyero about her choice.

"I'll support whatever you choose to do, Fae," Fiyero said.

"I do want to talk to her again," Elphaba admitted.

"She's your sister, after all."

"I know. But she really hurt me."

"I know," Fiyero said, pulling the green girl closer. "But she feels really bad about it."

"That's what she said."

"And that's what she means, too. I saw her in the days following your big argument. She looked really angry, but she also looked very hurt. Am I wrong in assuming you two exchanged some hurtful words?"

"Are you trying to blame this on me?" Elphaba asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course not, Fae. I'm just telling you what I saw, and I saw Nessa trying to mask that hurt with her anger, with Boq more or less on the receiving end of it."

Elphaba thought about the Munchkin boy who doted on her sister. They were still together, despite all the arguments they had. Boq was really devoted to the younger Thropp; everyone could see that. "I'll talk to her when we get back to Shiz."

The prince smiled and kissed her forehead. "I like that decision."

The day before they were supposed to go back to Shiz, Raal and Amalie decided to treat Fiyero and Elphaba to a ballet performance.

"The Summer Lily is playing in the Theatre Royale," Amalie said. "I thought it would be nice if we could go. Just the four of us."

"You're not coming?" Fiyero asked his grandparents with a slight frown.

Alyena shook her head. "Not this time, Yero. But your grandfather and I have seen the ballet before. Many times, in fact. Why, if I was younger, I would be up on that stage, dancing with them."

The prince cracked a small smile.

"I've never been to a ballet before," Elphaba admitted softly.

"First the cherry blossoms, then the fireworks, and now the ballet?" Fiyero chuckled. "This has been a week of many firsts for you, Fae."

"I know," Elphaba smiled. "But I have had fun."

"That's very good to hear, Elphaba," Navon smiled and nodded.

Later that evening, the four of them prepared to go. Fiyero had knocked on Elphaba's door and asked if she was ready. She had told him to wait and he was currently pacing outside her door.

"Fae, are you ready y-" He stopped short when the door opened, revealing Elphaba in a dark purple dress with short sleeves, a flowing silk skirt that brushed against her ankles with a satin bow tied in the back. Her hair was out and flowing down to the small of her back, pulled back from her face with a silver headband. "Wow."

"I didn't think I had anything suitable, so your mother let me borrow this dress," Elphaba smiled, stepping out of the room.

"Wow…" the prince said again, clearly still in a daze.

"Yeah?" Elphaba blushed.

"You look beautiful, Fae."

"Thank you, Yero."

Fiyero offered her his arm, which Elphaba accepted, and the couple walked down to the foyer together, where Amalie, Raal, Alyena, and Navon were waiting for them.

"Have fun at the ballet, everyone," Alyena smiled.

After saying goodbye, the four of them went out to the carriage and sped off. They made small conversation and Elphaba looked out the window, admiring the passing scenery. When they arrived, they were immediately greeted by the theater manager. He bowed as he welcomed the royals, but stared a bit too long at Elphaba. Elphaba tried to hide her discomfort, and the reassuring squeeze Fiyero gave her hand helped a bit. They walked inside and were immediately ushered to a special box in the mezzanine. A few minutes later, the lights dimmed and the orchestra began to play.

Elphaba's eyes remained glued to the stage as she watched the ballerina's dance. She admitted the way their toes pointed and how they spun around in mid air. She smiled softly as she let the music fill her ears and watched the dancers bring it to life on the stage. The whole thing was mesmerizing.

The prince was also mesmerized. Of course he had seen ballets before, but this particular performance intrigued him. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard soft wheezing next to him. He looked over and saw Elphaba clutching her chest, and he immediately got up and helped her up as well.

"Yero?" Amalie whispered when she saw her son getting up.

"We'll be right back," Fiyero said as he took Elphaba's arm and helped her out into the hallway. He took the inhaler out of his pocket and shook it before handing it to her.

Elphaba immediately took the medicine and the prince helped her sit down. When she felt her chest tightening even more, she took it again.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked, his voice filled with worry. "What's wrong?"

"It's… n-not… working," Elphaba wheezed, then broke into a coughing fit.

"Dear Oz," the prince gasped when Elphaba stopped coughing and he saw blood covering most of her mouth. He signaled an usher to go back inside and get his parents.

"Yero, what happened?" Raal asked as he and Amalie rushed outside.

"I don't know. Fae started wheezing, so we came out here, but her medicine didn't work."

Elphaba tried to speak, but ended up coughing up more blood. Amalie sent the usher to call for an ambulance. Fiyero hugged Elphaba close, not even caring about the bloodstains on his shirt.

"It's alright, Fae. You're going to be fine," Fiyero whispered, stroking her hair.

Elphaba made a noise and Fiyero gently pulled away. He saw tears in her eyes and realized how scared she was. Her breaths were short and raspy, and Fiyero swore he heard her make a soft gurgling sound.

"It's okay," Fiyero said, rubbing her back. "An ambulance is coming and you'll be fine. I just need you to stay with me, okay. You have to stay awake."

Elphaba moaned and buried her face in Fiyero's shoulder. The prince rocked her in her arms, whispering words of comfort and reminders to stay awake in her ear. Finally, the Fiyero saw flashing lights out the window and realized that the ambulance had arrived. The EMTs rushed upstairs and immediately inquired as to what happened. Amalie explained what was wrong and the EMTs hurried to Elphaba's side. Fiyero helped them help her up, but didn't have time to move out of the way before Elphaba unexpectedly threw up.

Everyone could only watch as the green girl threw up all over the place. The EMTs weren't hit as much as Fiyero was. The front of the prince's shirt and his pants were now covered in a mixture of vomit and blood. The prince would have been grossed out if he wasn't deadly scared for Elphaba. He breathed through his mouth as he pushed himself up. Amalie pulled a hair clip from her pocket and used it to clip Elphaba's hair back. The EMTs immediately placed her on the stretcher and began to move her to the ambulance with Fiyero.

"… Y-Yero…" Elphaba muttered when she felt herself being moved.

"It's okay, Fae. I'm right here," Fiyero whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"D-Don't… l-leave… me."

"I won't, Fae. I'll be right here."

The prince managed to talk the EMTs into letting him into the ambulance carriage with Elphaba. His parents would follow them to the hospital in the royal carriage. He knew that his parents had sent a message back to the castle, to let Alyena and Navon know what was going on. Once they were inside, they offered him a spare hospital shirt to change into. Even though it was much lighter and a bit more see-through, the prince was more than happy to get out of his soiled shirt.

"… Y-Yero…" Elphaba muttered.

"Yes, Fae?" the prince whispered, gently taking her hand.

"… H-Head…"

"Your head hurts?"

Elphaba's moan was all the confirmation he needed.

"Can you give her something to stop the pain?" Fiyero asked the EMT who wasn't driving.

"We have Antitholen," the EMT who was driving said. "It's in the red pouch."

The other EMT looked through a pouch and pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

"… Yero…" Elphaba moaned.

"It's okay, Fae. He's going to give you a shot and you'll feel a bit better," Fiyero whispered, kissing her forehead, trying not to focus on how clammy it was.

The EMT immediately administered the drug through Elphaba's arm. It took a few moments, but Elphaba's face slowly relaxed, letting them know that the medicine had worked.

"Thank you," Fiyero smiled at the EMT.

He smiled and nodded as they pulled into the hospital driveway. As they helped Elphaba out and onto the stretcher, they explained that Fiyero would have to wait in the waiting room or the hallway, due to standard procedure. Although the prince was not happy, he understood. He just didn't want to have to leave Elphaba.

Elphaba moaned as she was moved, and Fiyero secretly hoped she wouldn't throw up again. She opened her eyes and looked at Fiyero before her eyelids fluttered closed, and her chest stopped moving.

Fiyero numbly watched as the EMTs rushed her inside, speaking a mile a minute. Blinking, he regained himself and rushed after them. He was forced to wait in the hallway and, after putting up a brief fight with the nurses, relented and waited for his parents.

"Yero!" Amalie exclaimed as she rushed into the hospital, her husband right behind her.

"They took Fae into the ICU," Fiyero said, clinging to his mother as she wrapped her arms around him. "I don't understand. She was doing so well before."

"She'll be okay, Yero. Elphaba's a very strong girl," the princess whispered, kissing her son's forehead.

"I already lost her once. I can't lose her again."

Amalie hugged her son closer and stroked his hair. For a moment, she felt like she was hugging her seven-year-old son, her little boy. Raal joined the hug, and that's how the royal family was found when the nurse came out of the ICU.

"Your Highnesses?" she said softly.

Fiyero immediately shot up. "How is she? Is she alright? What happened? Can I go see her?" came his rush of questions.

"The doctors are doing everything they can, but I came out here to invite you to wait in the waiting room. It might be a while longer."

The younger prince didn't look happy in the least, but allowed his parents to escort him into the practically vacant waiting room. There were only two other people in the opposite corner; a young woman holding a four-year-old girl, most likely her daughter. It looked as if both of them had been crying. The little girl clung to her mother, fast asleep. The woman looked like she wanted to sleep, but her nerves were keeping her awake.

A few clock-ticks later, a doctor came in headed straight for the mother and daughter, a grim look on his face. The mother looked up, a glint of hope filling her eyes as she gently laid her daughter on the seat next to her, but it immediately faded away as the doctor whispered something to her. She gasped, tears streaming down her face as she collapsed to her knees. The doctor knelt next to her and hugged her, knowing that there wasn't anything more he could do. The woman let out a strangled cry of agony, which woke her daughter.

"Mommy?" she asked softly. "Is Daddy okay now? Can we go see him now?"

The woman made a noise and the doctor slowly got up. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But your daddy…" He paused slightly, licking his lips. "He died."

The little girl blinked, clearly not understanding. "Does that mean we can go home together?"

"I'm so sorry, sweetie, but no. It means that Daddy doesn't get to go home."

"Why not?"

"Because Daddy… Daddy isn't alive like you and me anymore. It's like…" The doctor paused, wondering how he was going to explain death to a four-year-old. "He's sleeping, but he doesn't get to wake up."

The little girl blinked again. "But… But Daddy promised me that he would be fine. He promised!" Tears streamed down her cheek as she ran towards the two double doors leading to the hospital rooms, but the doctor lifted her into his arms. "Daddy! Daddy, wake up! You have to wake up right now! You promised, Daddy! You promised! DADDY!" she screamed at the closed doors.

The royals looked up at the scene, their hearts aching. "Go," Fiyero said, knowing what his parents wanted to do. "I'll be fine."

Amalie smiled softly and kissed her son's cheek before she and Raal went over to the woman and child. The princess knelt down next to the woman and whispered something softly to her, rubbing small circles on her back. Raal went to the little girl and gently took her from the doctor. He gently rocked her in his arms, trying to dry her tears, but the more he wiped them away, the more tears she created.

"Doctor, you're needed in ICU room seven," a nurse said as she peeked her head into the waiting room.

The doctor nodded and thanked the royals before hurrying out.

Fiyero watched as his parents were left alone with the grieving family. Raal seemed to have calmed the little girl down, but Amalie was having a bit of a harder time with the mother. Fiyero slowly got up and walked over to his parents. The little girl looked up at the younger heir to the throne as he approached, her eyes red and a few residue tears sliding down her cheek.

"Hi," the prince said, smiling softly at the child.

The young girl sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

The prince thought quickly of a way to distract her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw picture books and a light bulb tuned on in his head. He grabbed a book and held it up for her to see. "Would you like to read a book?"

"I want Daddy to read to me," the little girl said, more tears threatening to spill.

"I know you want your Daddy to read to you, but how would you like a private story time with Prince Fiyero, just the two of us?"

The little girl seemed to perk up slightly at the thought of the prince reading to her and nodded slightly, reaching out to him.

"You can go help Mom," Fiyero said as he took the little girl from his father.

Raal smiled and went to help his wife comfort the grieving woman. Fiyero and the little girl settled on a couch in the corner before Fiyero opened the book and began to read.

It took a while, but the woman managed to calm down enough to realize who was comforting her. She looked shocked and a bit embarrassed to have been sobbing in front of the royals, but Raal and Amalie were more gracious, understanding, and kind than she could have ever imagined. She looked over and saw Fiyero reading to her daughter, making silly faces and using character voices, making the little girl laugh, and smiled softly.

"And when the prince kissed the princess, he was surprised to see her wake up as soon as his lips met her cheek," Fiyero read, the little girl held securely in his lap.

"I'm the princess," the little girl, who Fiyero discovered was named Elyith, said, turning slightly in his arms.

"Yes, you are. And since I'm the prince, there's only one thing to do, isn't there?" Fiyero asked, chuckling softly.

"Uh-huh," Elyith nodded.

The prince grinned as he planted a soft kiss on the little girl's cheek, causing her to squeal happily.

"And then, the princess awoke and was eternally grateful to the prince for breaking the evil spell the wicked witch had cast on her, and they were soon married and lived happily ever after."

"The end," Elyith finished with a big smile.

The doctor, who had returned while Fiyero was finishing the story, smiled softly at the sight of the little girl sitting on the prince's lap. The mother looked up and her face dropped slightly at the sight of the doctor. "Doctor…"

"Mrs. Metuchen, if you would like to say your final goodbyes…"

The woman nodded and reached for her daughter. "Of course. Come, Elyith."

The little girl jumped off the prince's lap and took her mother's hand. "Do we have to say goodbye to Daddy now?"

"Yes, sweetheart, we're going to say goodbye to Daddy now."

The little girl nodded sadly and turned to wave at the younger prince and Fiyero waved back.

"Thank you, Your Highnesses," the mother said sincerely, curtsying slightly.

Amalie and Raal nodded as the two vanished behind the doors.

A few minutes later, the same doctor that told the woman her husband had died came back out, looking directly at the royals. "Your Highnesses?"

Fiyero looked up at the doctor, his breath hitched in his throat when he saw the grim look on his face, as he waited to hear the fate of his beautiful, precious Fae.

* * *

 **DOWN ON YOUR KNEES BEFORE THE QUEEN! *Cackles as lightning flashes behind her* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! #NIAHASNOCHILL! I'M NOT AFRIAD OF THE NIA HUNTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU ALL SEND TO HUNT ME! BRING THEM ON! *royal pink scepter appears in hand***

 **DO I STILL HAVE MY TOUCH, MADDY?!**


	19. Forgiveness

**WOW! 15 reviews! Maybe I should have no chill more often! Thank you all so much!**

 **Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Thank you for refraining from breaking my review page. I just wish I could say the same to another certain someone…**

 **Moreanswers24: Thank you for breaking my review page. And I wonder what you're going to do with that "pitchork" of yours… *Smirk***

* * *

Fiyero held his breath, waiting for the doctor to say if Elphaba was alright or not.

"We were able to stabilize her," the doctor finally said, rubbing his exhausted-looking face.

"What happened to her?" Amalie asked.

"She had fluid in her lungs. We had to drain it out."

"So… she'll be fine?" Fiyero asked tentatively.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, she's fine now."

The prince let out a relieved sigh. "Can I go see her?"

The doctor paused, then nodded. "She won't be able to speak to you, but you can go and see her. She's in Recovery Room Six."

"Thank you," Fiyero said as he hurriedly rushed through the doors and found the recovery wing. He quickly found room six and took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

Elphaba was lying in the bed, her body covered with tubes. An IV was in the back of her right hand and an oxygen mask covered her mouth and nose, but at least she was breathing again. The soiled dress was hanging up in the corner of the room and she was wearing a tan hospital gown, and her hair was tied back in a messy bun. Sighing, the prince quietly pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

A clock-tick later, Elphaba stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, then her gaze slowly shifted to Fiyero.

"Hey, Fae," the prince whispered softly, stroking the back of her IV-less hand.

The green girl looked around the room, then back at Fiyero. The prince knew exactly what she was asking and smiled softly.

"You're in the hospital," he said softly. "You had an attack at the ballet. The doctor said that there was fluid in your lungs, but he drained it out. You'll be fine."

Elphaba blinked twice before her eyelids grew heavy. The last thing she remembered was Fiyero kissing her forehead, whispering, "I love you", and stroking the back of her hand until she fully fell asleep.

Two days later, the doctor removed the oxygen mask, allowing Elphaba to speak again.

"… Y-Y-Yero…" she whispered hoarsely when she saw her boyfriend.

"Hi," the prince said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Ah… Oh… Okay," Elphaba managed to croak out, then coughed a few times. Fiyero grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table and handed it to her. "Th-Thanks," she said, taking a few sips.

"You're welcome," Fiyero said as he took the glass and put it back. He slid more onto the bed and gently pulled Elphaba into his arms. The green girl hummed happily as she relished the feeling of being in the prince's arms. "You gave me quite a scare, Fae."

"I… sorry," Elphaba whispered, then tried to clear her throat and Fiyero handed her the water again.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to."

"G-Go… b-back to… Sh-Shiz…"

"We will go back when you're better."

"N-Nessa…"

"I wrote her a letter yesterday and explained to her what had happened. I put it in the express mail, so she should get it later today or early tomorrow."

"Ga-Galinda…"

"She will see you when you get back," Fiyero said gently, but made it clear that that was the end of the conversation about going back to Shiz.

Elphaba had no other choice but to accept it and stayed cuddled in the prince's arms. She relished hearing Fiyero's strong heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. She snuggled even closer, letting as much of his body heat warm her as possible.

Fiyero, of course, didn't mind any of this. He stayed with her, his arms protectively wrapped around her. He had brought one of her books and handed it to her, beaming at the grateful smile she gave him. And that's how they stayed, cuddled together and Fiyero reading over Elphaba's shoulder, until the doctor came in and said that he had to leave so he could examine the green girl.

* * *

Finally, after three more days in the hospital, Elphaba was allowed to go with strict orders to take it easy for the next few days.

"Your body has just been through a great ordeal, Miss Elphaba," the doctor said as Fiyero pushed her out in a wheelchair ("It's hospital procedure, Miss Elphaba," the doctor had said as a response to Elphaba's protests). "You need to rest."

"When can I return to Shiz?" Elphaba asked as soon as they got outside.

"Next week."

"Next week?!"

"You need to rest, Fae," Fiyero smiled as he helped Elphaba to her feet. "I'll stay here with you."

"I'm sure you will," the green girl said, rolling her eyes. She turned back to the doctor. "Thank you," she said sincerely with a small smile.

"You're very welcome, Miss Elphaba. Take care of yourself," the doctor smiled back.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that she does," Fiyero said, kissing Elphaba's frowning lips.

The doctor chuckled and watched as Fiyero helped Elphaba walk to the carriage and helped her inside, where Raal and Amalie were waiting, and drove back to the castle.

"I'm sorry about your dress," Elphaba said, giving the princess an apologetic look.

Amalie waved it off. "Don't worry about the dress, Elphaba. We're just glad that you're okay."

"But you missed the ballet because of me."

"We didn't miss it because of you, Fae. And we didn't miss anything. We've seen that ballet before, many times. We're just upset that you didn't get to see the rest of it," Fiyero said. "It _was_ your very first ballet."

The green girl smiled softly and watched as Gineva Castle slowly came into view. Once the carriage came to a halt, Raal and Amalie got out first, and Fiyero helped Elphaba down. She flashed him a grateful smile, then turned when she heard the large castle doors open. Alyena and Navon came out, walking slowly down the stairs towards them. They both looked relieved to see the green girl, and Elphaba felt a warm, happy feeling she hadn't experienced in a while as Alyena gently wrapped her arms around her. Navon suggested that they finish their greetings inside, and everyone agreed as they marched back up the stairs, with Elphaba leaning against Fiyero.

"We were so worried about you, Elphaba," the queen said once everyone was inside.

"I'm fine now, Your Majesty," Elphaba said, giving the queen a soft smile.

"And she's going to take it easy for the next few days," Fiyero added, and Elphaba gave him a look.

"When will you be returning to Shiz?" Navon asked.

"Next week. The doctor said that Fae could return next week, on the condition that she rests until then," Fiyero said, giving Elphaba a sideways look.

"I refuse to be bedridden until then, Yero," Elphaba said stubbornly.

"I never said you had to be. I'm just saying that you need to rest," Fiyero said as he gently pushed Elphaba down into an armchair.

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing that there was no way out of this, so she simply conceded and let herself be taken care of for the rest of the week.

Finally, after being examined by the castle doctor, she was deemed ready to return to Shiz.

"Thank Oz!" Elphaba sighed as she packed up her clothes. "I don't even want to think about all the work I've missed so far."

"Fae, you're already ahead in your classes. They probably caught up to _you_ by now."

"I know, but I like being ahead."

Fiyero decided that it would be better to just file away his question as to why for later. Once Elphaba was finished packing, the couple walked down the stairs where the four adults were waiting for them.

"Have a safe trip, you two," Navon smiled.

"Thank you for having me and allowing me to stay," Elphaba said as she curtsied to the royals.

"It was our pleasure, Elphaba," Alyena smiled.

"We hope you enjoyed yourself," Amalie smiled.

"I did. Thank you," the green girl blushed.

After saying goodbye to his parents and grandparents, Fiyero helped Elphaba down the stairs to the waiting carriage. The two of them waved to the four adults until the castle was out of sight.

Elphaba slept for most of the ride, while Fiyero alternated from looking out the window to skimming through one of Elphaba's books. When they finally got to Shiz, it was Fiyero who was fast asleep and Elphaba was the one reading. After her failed attempts to wake the prince with soft whisperings and nose nuzzles, she finally succeeded when she knocked her book upside his head.

"Owww!" the prince whined after he jumped up and oriented himself. He turned towards his girlfriend. "Fae, what was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up," Elphaba said innocently.

The prince rolled his eyes, but immediately melted when Elphaba gently pressed her lips against his. Smiling, he accepted the kiss and opened the door. He stepped down first before helping her down. Elphaba smiled as she looked at the buildings of the university and inhaled deeply.

"It feels good to be back," the green girl smiled as she took her suitcases from the prince.

"Yes, I've really missed the trees and the way the sunlight reflects off of Suicide Canal," the prince grinned.

Elphaba gave him a sideways look and rolled her eyes before walking off towards Crage Hall.

"Will you be alright, Fae?" the prince asked as he held the door open for her.

"Yes, Yero, I'll be fine," the green girl said, smiling at her boyfriend. "Thanks for walking me back."

"You're welcome," the prince smiled, kissing her cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"M'kay," Elphaba hummed, watching as the prince left. She looked at the staircase before sighing and making her way up. She finally made it to room twenty-two, and knocked on the door, hoping that Galinda was inside.

Thankfully, the blonde was in the room and opened the door. She stared at the green girl for a while, as if processing if she was really there.

"Hey, Glin," Elphaba smiled, giving the blonde a small wave.

The blonde blinked twice, then squealed and threw her arms around the green girl. "Elphie! Oh, Elphie, I've missed you so much! I was so worried about you!"

"I've missed you, too, Glin," the green girl smiled, returning the hug.

The blonde gently pulled away and helped Elphaba with her suitcases. Elphaba filled the blonde in on everything as they unpacked her things. She told her about the festival, the cherry blossoms, Fiyero's friends and his family. She also gave her the watered-down version of what happened at the ballet, since she really didn't want to go into detail about it.

"I'm glad you had fun, Elphie," the blonde smiled. "Even if you did have to end it the way you did."

"I did enjoy the few scenes of the ballet I did get to see," Elphaba said, smiling as she put away the last of her clothes.

The blonde went over to her friend and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm glad you're okay and that you're back."

"I'm glad to be back, too, Glin. I can't imagine how much work I've missed."

"Boq took notes for you," Galinda said as she pointed to the notebooks and papers on the green girl's desk.

Elphaba smiled as she went over to her desk and skimmed through the papers. "I have to thank him." She sobered slightly as she turned to look at the blonde. "I'm just worried about Nessa. Fiyero said he wrote her a letter and told her what happened, but I don't know what he said or how he worded it."

"She got the letter the day after we returned. She was very quiet, but I could tell that she was scared. Boq tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't talk to him. She wouldn't talk to anyone. Even after she got the letter that you were alright, she was still very quiet."

Elphaba looked down. "I should talk to her." She started to make her way to the door, but Galinda stopped her.

"Elphaba, you just got back. You should rest."

"I have to go to Nessa," Elphaba protested.

"Elphaba, you need to rest."

"Glin, you said yourself that Nessa looked scared and that she wasn't talking to anyone. I have to tell her that I'm alright."

The blonde sighed, but eventually let Elphaba go downstairs to her sister. She knocked on the door to the headmistress' suite and forced a polite smile when Morrible opened the door.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba. Welcome back. I trust that you're feeling better," the fish lady asked.

"Hello, Madame. And I am feeling much better, thank you. Is my sister here?"

"Yes, she's in her room. She was very worried about you," Morrible said as she stepped aside, allowing the green girl entrance.

"Thank you," Elphaba said, nodding politely to the headmistress and went inside. She went into the back and stood in the doorway of her sister's room. "Hi."

Nessa looked up from her book at the soft voice and gasped softly. "Hi," she said. "You're back."

"I am," the green girl said softly, slowly entering the room.

"I was so worried about you."

"I know you were." The elder Thropp pulled up a chair and sat across from her sister. "I'm sorry about not telling you about the Vinkus… and for not inviting you. Fiyero said that he wanted to invite you as well… but I told him not to."

"I understand. You were mad at me. I'm the one who should be sorry. I know I can't apologize enough to you and Fiyero. No matter what I was feeling, it was no excuse for me to do what I did."

"I forgive you, Nessa. I… I understand why you did it. And I know Fiyero forgives you, too."

"I need to go apologize to him, too," Nessa said as she looked at her lap.

For the first time in a long time, Elphaba reached for her sister's hand. The brunette looked at their joint hands, then up at her sister before she unexpectedly broke down. Elphaba immediately got up and wrapped her arms around her younger sister, allowing her to cry onto her shoulder.

"I'm so, so sorry, Fabala," Nessa sobbed.

"I know, Nessie. I know. I forgive you. And I'm sorry, too."

"I was j-j-just… so… s-s-scared."

"It's alright. It's okay. I'm okay now."

"I d-don't w-want to l-lose you."

"I won't go anywhere, Nessa. I promise." In all honestly, Elphaba knew she shouldn't make promises she didn't know if she would be able to keep, but what else was she supposed to tell her sister to try and comfort her?

After a few more kisses and gently squeezes, Nessa managed to calm down a bit. The green girl smiled as she brushed her sister's brown hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Better?"

Nessa nodded. "Does… Does this mean that… we're okay?"

"Of course we're okay. I couldn't stay mad at you forever, Nessa. I miss having my younger sister around to make sure that I'm okay."

"Even when I'm overbearing?" Nessa asked with a small smile.

"Even then," Elphaba smiled back.

Nessa's smile grew slightly and she hugged her sister. "I love you, Fabala."

"I love you, too, Nessie," Elphaba said, returning the hug, glad that she had her sister back.

"Will you… tell me about your trip to the Vinkus with Fiyero?"

Elphaba smiled as she recapped all the fun things she had done with Fiyero, the two of them feeling more like sisters than ever before.

* * *

 **Hooray for the Thropp sister's reunion! So... no more Nia Hunters...? Even though we're not exactly done with #NiaHasNoChill. What? I'm enjoying that hashtag _way_ too much, you didn't just expect me to stop here, did you?**

 **Also, I'm happy to report that I post this chapter as a college student! I moved in yesterday and classes start tomorrow!**


	20. Birthday

**First day of college yesterday went very well. I'm super exhausted, but also super ready for this year.**

 **NellytheActress: They're might be more than 5 more chapters. Might… And yes. My roommate and I are getting along very nicely.**

 **heatqueen: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

* * *

"Fiyero?"

The prince looked up and saw the younger Thropp wheeling over to him. He gulped down the lump of fear in his throat, for even though he had forgiven Nessa, he was still a bit afraid of her due to their previous encounters. "Hi, Nessa," he said, trying not to sound as afraid as he felt.

"Is anyone sitting there?" she asked, nodding to an empty seat across the table from him.

"No," he said as he got up and moved the chair so Nessa could wheel into the vacant spot.

"Are you busy?"

"No," Fiyero said as he closed his book. He had only been studying in the library for fifteen minutes, and he was just about to take his "well-deserved" break.

"Can I… talk to you?"

The prince quickly realized that Nessa wasn't about to chew his head off for something and nodded.

"First…" The brunette took a deep breath. "I owe you an apology. I know that it was really petty and selfish and… wrong for me to send that letter to you."

 _It was_ , the prince thought, but wisely decided not to bait the wheelchair-bound girl. "It's okay," was what he decided on saying instead.

"It wasn't okay. I really hurt Fabala, and I really hurt you, as well."

"I know. You were only worried about your sister."

"I know this isn't an explanation or even a good excuse, but… I felt that… ever since Elphaba began spending time with you, her condition seemed to get… worse."

Fiyero blinked at the brunette.

"And I'm not blaming you," Nessa added quickly. "It was probably just me being paranoid, as usual."

"You're not paranoid, Nessa," Fiyero quickly reassured the younger Thropp. "You have every right to be worried about your sister."

Nessa looked up at him and sighed deeply before continuing. "I didn't tell Fabala this, but when she was in the hospital over Lurlinemas break, the doctors told Father that they didn't think she was going to make it this time. I was so worried that I didn't leave her side for hours after that. Even after visiting hours were over, I still refused to leave. When she finally woke up, I was so overjoyed and relieved, but then when she asked if I had mailed her letter to you…"

"You got angry with me," Fiyero finished.

Nessa looked down. "I know that it was very foolish of me and –"

"I understand."

"I'm so sorry, Fiyero, about everything."

The prince sighed. "I know. I'm sorry I made you feel that way, Nessa."

"You don't have to apologize. None of this was your doing. Fabala has her own life that she wants to live, and doesn't need or want me holding her back."

"But that doesn't mean that she doesn't need you," Fiyero said softly.

"And I still need her."

"I know."

Nessa paused for a while. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"After all I've done to you and Fabala, you're still being nice to me. Elphaba practically ignored me for almost two months, but you're being so… nice and… easily forgiving."

The prince smiled softly. "I don't want to come in between you and your sister, Nessa, but I do love Elphaba, and she loves me."

"I know you do, and I know she does, as well."

"I don't dislike you, and I don't _want_ to, either."

"I… don't dislike you, either, I suppose. At least… not anymore."

"That's good to hear. And I know Elphaba appreciates your efforts to keep her safe, but…"

"She doesn't need me to anymore," Nessa finished for him. "She wants to be my big sister, and honestly, I want her to be my big sister, too. But I don't want her doing it at her own expense."

"I've learned that Elphaba can be a bit… irrational at times when it comes to her health," Fiyero said with a slight chuckle.

To his surprise, Nessa smiled back. "You haven't seen the half of it. She thinks she's invincible."

The prince smiled, then sobered. "When she had that horrible attack at the ballet, I wasn't just worried about her. I was also worried about you and how you would take it if the outcome had been different."

"You were thinking about… me?" Nessa asked, surprised.

Fiyero nodded. "Of course I was. You're Elphaba's family. You matter more to her than anything else in the world."

"She matters most to me, too. She's not only my sister… she's my best friend. She's taken care of me my whole life, and when I try to take care of her, it doesn't always go the way I planned. I just… I don't know what I would do without her. Over break, it was hard to get used to waking up and not having her there. It felt… weird. I don't know what I would do if I had to wake up alone… forever."

"I wanted to invite you to come with us, but –"

"I understand. Elphaba was still mad at me. I probably would have made the trip worse for her. She was telling me about it, and I'm glad that she had fun. She deserves a bit of fun after everything she's been through. And she… she deserves you, Fiyero."

The prince smiled. "Thank you, Nessa."

The brunette smiled and wheeled away, leaving Fiyero to fully process what just happened.

* * *

"I think you look great."

"I look ridiculous."

"Elphie, you look beautiful."

"I feel like I'm naked."

"You are most certainly not naked! That dress looks wonderful on you."

Elphaba sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was her nineteenth birthday and Fiyero had insisted on taking her out to dinner. She had told them that she didn't want anything big for her birthday, and after the warning look Nessa gave them, they conceded to her wishes. But Fiyero still wanted to do something special for her.

"Let me take you to dinner," Fiyero had said as he walked her back to her dorm one evening.

Elphaba stopped and blinked. "What?"

"Let me take you out to dinner for your birthday."

"Why?"

"Because I think that it would be very nice and romantic."

"Yero, we have finals."

"The last final is May fourteenth, the day before your birthday. And we don't leave until the sixteenth. It works out perfectly."

Elphaba had sighed, but eventually agreed to let Fiyero take her out, if only to appease him. A week later, she had asked him where he was taking her, and her jaw nearly dropped to the ground when he told her.

"Fiyero, The Emerald Oasis is one of the most expensive restaurants in Shiz!" the green girl had protested. "And it's a five-star restaurant!"

"Maybe that's why it's so expensive," Fiyero chuckled, but Elphaba wasn't amused.

"We can't go there!"

"Why not?"

"Because… because we just can't!"

"I need a better answer than that."

Elphaba, of course, didn't have one, so Fiyero simply kissed her cheek and walked off, leaving the green girl to ponder what she had gotten into. When she had told her best friend, the blonde had squealed and insisted on taking her shopping. Needless to say, the shopping trip went less than smoothly, with Elphaba protesting and complaining about everything the blonde gave her, until she finally _(finally!)_ settled on an off-the-shoulder black dress with short sleeves and a flowing skirt, which stopped at her ankles, but the lace over it brushed against the floor.

"It's simple, but not too simple, yet elegant. It's perfect for you, Elphie," the blonde had said as they had walked out of the boutique.

So now, here she was, the evening of her nineteenth birthday, looking at herself in the black dress Galinda had taken her shopping for. Galinda had curled her hair and let her borrow one of her diamond headbands. She talked Galinda out of giving her a full makeover and settle for just giving her eye shadow, a bit of blush, and lip gloss. The green girl had to admit, once she really looked at herself, she did look pretty. She would look even prettier if she wasn't green, but she pushed that thought aside. She was going with Fiyero to a nice restaurant for her birthday. She nervously fingered her bracelet and sighed.

"I wonder who that could be," Galinda said, pretending to think after someone knocked on the door.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and moved to answer it, but Galinda beat her to it.

"Oh, Fifi, what a surprise. We weren't expecting you," the blonde giggled.

The prince, dressed in a nice dress suit with a white shirt, royal blue jacket, with matching pants and shoes, smiled. "Hey, Glin. Is Fae ready yet?"

"I am," Elphaba said as she stepped into the prince's line of vision.

Fiyero's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Elphaba looked stunning. He quickly regained himself and stepped inside. "You look beautiful, Fae."

Elphaba blushed. "Thank you. You look handsome."

The prince gently pulled Elphaba into a kiss, but frowned slightly. "Are you wearing lip gloss?"

"Blame Galinda," Elphaba said, throwing her roommate a look over her shoulder.

"Have fun!" the blonde giggled as she shooed the two out of the room.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but took Fiyero's arm and allowed him to lead her out of Crage Hall and to their waiting carriage.

"Wow," Elphaba gasped when she saw the golden carriage waiting to take them to the restaurant.

"Only the best for the birthday girl," the prince chuckled as he helped her inside.

Once they were both in, the carriage took off, leaving Shiz University behind. The couple made small talk, which led to kissing, which led to a mini make-out session. Elphaba finally pulled away, saying that Galinda would kill her if her makeup got messed up before they even ate. The prince pouted, but smiled softly and said that she still looked beautiful, regardless if she was wearing makeup or not.

Finally, the carriage stopped and Fiyero opened the door. He assisted Elphaba down and thanked the driver before telling him to pick them up in around two hours. Arm in arm, the two walked into the restaurant.

"Welcome to the Emerald Oasis," the maître d' said as he smiled at Fiyero, but his smile faltered when he saw Elphaba.

"Hello. We have reservations for Tigulaar," Fiyero said, squeezing Elphaba's hand.

The maître d' checked the list and nodded, grabbed two menus and led Elphaba and Fiyero to their table. "Enjoy," he said, placing the menus down.

Fiyero pulled out Elphaba's chair for her and Elphaba rolled her eyes, but sat down and looked at her menu.

"Everything is so expensive," Elphaba said as Fiyero sat across from her and looked through his menu.

"And I want you to order whatever you want. I'll take care of the expensiveness," Fiyero said sternly, leaving no room for arguments.

Elphaba briefly looked up at him, but then returned to her menu. A waiter came to fill their water glasses and take their orders. Fiyero ordered the medium rare steak with peas and mashed potatoes, while Elphaba ordered the grilled fish with broccoli and a salad. The waiter nodded, took their menus and stole one last glance at Elphaba before hurrying away.

"Yero… people are staring," Elphaba whispered self-consciously.

"Ignore them. Tonight isn't about them. It's about you," Fiyero said as he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Elphaba gave him a small smile back and they made small talk until their food came. They ate in relative silence, the only sound being their silverware against the plates.

"Was everything to your liking?" the waiter asked when he returned to collect the plates.

"It was, thank you. And may I have a two slices of your double fudge chocolate cake and two glasses of Pertha Hills red wine?" Fiyero asked when the waiter returned to take their plates.

"Of course," the waiter said, taking the plates away and returning with the wine, then with the dessert.

Fiyero held up his glass and waited for Elphaba to do the same. "To us."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but smiled as they clicked their glasses together. "To us."

They sipped the wine and ate the cake, although Elphaba only ate half of her slice, and Fiyero finished it for her. When the waiter came back with the bill, Fiyero refused to let his girlfriend see it as he took out his wallet.

"Fae, I told you that I would take care of this," he said as he took out a few bills.

"Fiyero –"

"No protesting. It's your birthday and I invited you out. I'm paying for this."

"At least let me see how much it is."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I told you not to worry about it. I'm paying, so that means only I get to see how much it is."

Elphaba realized that she wasn't going to win and sighed. Fiyero paid for their meals and tipped the waiter before helping her up.

"Thank you for tonight, Yero. I had a wonderful time," Elphaba said as they rode back to Shiz.

"You're welcome, Fae. I had a nice time, too," Fiyero blushed. "And…"

"Yes?"

"I have something for you," he said as he reached under his seat and pulled out an emerald gift bag.

"Yero… you didn't have to get me anything," the green girl blushed.

"What? You thought the dinner was going to be your _only_ gift? And you've known me for _how_ long, exactly?"

Elphaba took the bag. "Thank you, Yero." She opened it and pulled out a fountain pen with the official Vinkun royal seal on it. A small crown intertwined with a rose was on the tip of the cap. On the side, "Fae and Yero' was inscribed in a neat, green cursive handwriting. "Thank you, Yero," she smiled, leaning over and giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "I love it."

"I'm glad, Fae," the prince smiled, glad that the green girl liked his gift.

The couple cuddled for a moment and Fiyero felt the green girl shift against him. He felt her relax against him and looked over to see her fast asleep. Chuckling softly, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead, completely content with having her in his arms.

* * *

 **Elphaba's dress is on my blog. And there's more chilllessness in the next chapter. *Sly smirk***


	21. Trial

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Yeah… we decided to skip over "What Is This Feeling" and go straight to "Popular" ^_^**

 **Ozian-in-Australia** **: LOL! I have reached the "Maddy Level" of cliffies? That makes me feel so special! *Blush* Thank you!**

* * *

Elphaba never knew that the world could be so peaceful. She never knew how good it felt to simply be in the arms of her boyfriend, sitting by Suicide Canal, watching as the water rushed past them. She had abandoned the book she had brought and settled for watching the water and snuggling with the prince, as was feeling extremely content with that decision.

Fiyero completely relished the feeling of holding the woman he loved in his arms. He had talked her into having a break from packing up their belongings to go back to their respective homes for the summer recess. They had walked around the campus for the last time before settling by the canal.

"Yero?" Elphaba whispered, breaking the silence that had befallen the two of them.

"Yes?"

Elphaba turned in his arms so she was looking up at him. "I'll… really miss you over the break."

Fiyero smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll miss you, too. But you'll be back in the Vinkus in July for my birthday."

The green girl chuckled. "Of course I will."

"And Nessa and Galinda will be there, too."

"So… we just have to get through June."

"We do." Fiyero grinned as he kissed her cheek and the green girl turned back around. They stayed in this position before Elphaba insisted that they had to finish packing. Begrudgingly, the prince helped his girlfriend up and the two of them walked back to Crage Hall, where Fiyero dropped Elphaba off before going to his own room.

The next morning, the whole campus was abuzz with all the students saying goodbye to each other, promising to write, and exchanging how they think they did on their exams.

Elphaba and Galinda shared a long hug, promising to write until they met up in the Vinkus for Fiyero's birthday. Elphaba and Fiyero's goodbye was slightly longer, complete with a long kiss (with Galinda giggling in the background). The blonde's carriage was the first to arrive and she gave everyone one final hug before skipping off, her luggage in a large mountain being pushed behind her by her unfortunate driver. Elphaba and Nessa's was next. The prince walked his girlfriend over to the carriage and watched as she and Boq got Nessa and her chair into the carriage. When she turned towards him, he softly kissed her forehead before helping her into the carriage. He waved until the carriage was out of sight before walking over to his own.

The ride back to Munchkinland was much like it was over Lurlinemas break, minus the cold and the arguing. It was much more peaceful than last time. Elphaba, Nessa, and Boq talked for a little while before Nessa began to nod off and Boq ran out of conversation topics. Elphaba pulled out her book and finished reading it before dozing off. The next thing she knew, she woke up to the Governor's Mansion coming into view.

"I can help," Boq said when Elphaba tried to take Nessa's suitcase from him.

"Boq, your family…" the green girl tried to protest.

"Elphaba, you have a lot of stuff. It would take you forever to bring it all in."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "We have servants, you know."

"I know, but…"

"Go home, Boq," Elphaba said, taking the suitcase from the Munchkin with a small smile.

The Munchkin looked at her, but then slowly smiled back and asked the driver to take him home. Elphaba watched as the servants began to bring in their belongings as Frex came out. He instantly smiled at the sight of Nessa and hurried over to greet her. Unlike Lurlinemas, once he had sufficiently greeted his youngest daughter, he looked up at Elphaba, who had pretended to busy herself with her suitcases.

"Elphaba."

The green girl looked up, not expecting her father to address her. "Father."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

The Governor nodded and began to push Nessa's chair into the house, asking her about her second semester of university. Elphaba carried her suitcase into the house and immediately headed for her room. She was slightly winded when she finished climbing the stairs and paused a moment to catch her breath before going to her room. She quickly unpacked her clothes and other belongings, placing her bracelet and her mother's bottle under her pillow, and went back downstairs.

Frex and Nessa were in the parlor having tea and talking. Nessa looked up and smiled at her sister before inviting her inside. The green girl smiled softly and sat across from her father, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"And I'm sure Fabala got very high marks on her exams," Nessa smiled at her sister when her father asks about their exams.

The green girl looked up slightly and smiled. "Thanks, Nessa. And I know you did very well, too."

Nessa beamed and looked at their father. Frex was looking at Elphaba with an unreadable expression on his face. Nessa didn't know what to make of it, so she tried to change the subject. As she as their father continued to talk, Nessa continued to steal glances at her sister. She noticed that she was looking a bit pale, so she suggested that she go lay down. Elphaba looked from her sister to her father before slowly getting up, taking her teacup up to her room with her. She placed the cup on her nightstand before crawling into bed, reaching under her pillow and fingering her bracelet. As she began to feel sleep covering her, she placed the bracelet back under her pillow and drifted off.

When she woke up a few hours later, she saw her father sitting by her bedside, reading a book. "F-Father?" she asked sleepily as she pushed herself up.

The governor looked up and put his book away before helping his daughter sit up before sitting back down.

"Is everything alright?" Elphaba asked, careful to not let her father see what was under her pillow.

"I don't know," Frex said, and Elphaba became even more worried.

"Father…"

"Elphaba, I need you to tell me what happened in the Vinkus."

Elphaba blinked. "Fiyero took me to the Cherry Blossom Festival and –"

"Not that. I need you to tell me what happened at the ballet."

Elphaba stiffened slightly. "I…"

"Elphaba, it's very important that you tell me."

"I… I don't remember most of it. I… I remember having trouble breathing and throwing up before blacking out, then waking up in the hospital. Fiyero said that I had fluid in my lungs and they had to drain it out."

Frex stared at her for a while, which unnerved the green girl. She looked down at her lap for a moment before returning her gaze to her father.

"I'm fine, Father," she said softly after a while.

"You always say that, Elphaba," Frex said, with little to no emotion in his voice. "You always say that you're fine, when you clearly aren't."

Elphaba blinked, clearly surprised that her father was saying this. "Father…"

"No, Elphaba," Frex said, holding up his hand to stop her interruption. "Not this time." He got up from his chair. "I knew I never should have let you go to the Vinkus. Especially without Nessa. And especially with… him. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Father –"

Frex held up his hand to silence her again. "I cannot have these things happening to you and no one is there to help you."

"I was with Fiyero!"

"And what did he do to help you?"

"He made sure that I got to the hospital. He stayed with me. He made sure I was okay."

The Governor's face didn't soften. "I don't want you spending anymore time with that boy. He's doing nothing to help with your health."

Elphaba realized what must have happened. "If this is because Nessa is still worried…"

"This has nothing to do with Nessa. This has everything to do with you."

Elphaba blinked. She had never heard her father speak like this before. And even though his words still sounded like Nessa's, for some reason, Elphaba could tell that Nessa didn't have an influence this time.

"I don't want you going to the Vinkus in July."

Elphaba's eyes widened. She couldn't miss Fiyero's birthday. "Father, no! Please!"

"I don't want you to have another horrible attack like that again."

"Father, going to the Vinkus has nothing to do with my health."

"My decision is final, Elphaba. You will not go to the Vinkus."

"But Nessa wants to go!"

"Nessa will understand. Your health cannot be compromised."

"But I have to go, Father! It's Fiyero's birthday!"

"He can still celebrate without you!"

"But I love him!"

"And that's another thing!" Frex said as he reached under Elphaba's pillow and pulled out the bracelet.

Elphaba bit back a gasp. How did her father know about that? "That's…"

"You've known each other for less than a year. You shouldn't be receiving gifts like this from a boy!"

Elphaba pushed herself out of bed and reached for the bracelet, but her father held it just out of her reach. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Father. I can make my own decisions."

"And this decision doesn't make any sense. I cannot have this relationship you two have continuing."

"Why not?"

"Because if you keep this up, Elphaba, you will end up killing yourself."

"But I'm happy when I'm with Fiyero. Please, Father."

"No, Elphaba! My answer is no and it's final!"

The green girl was fighting tears. "Why are you doing this?"

"Despite what you may think, I do pay attention to you, Elphaba, and I do care about you. You've been changing, and it hasn't been a good change. Nessa has told me how you've been having more frequent attacks, and it's starting to scare her, and me, as well."

"Fath-"

"You need to rest, Elphaba. You need to rest and recuperate this summer. And that means no Vinkus. You will see Fiyero when you return to school at the end of August."

Elphaba stepped back. She had promised Fiyero she would be there for his birthday. And Galinda would be there, too. She had to see Fiyero.

"I don't trust any of this," Frex whispered, almost to himself as he stared at the bracelet. "This… Fiyero isn't any good for you, Elphaba."

"You sound like Nessa," Elphaba huffed.

"I'm worried about you, Elphaba. You look very weak, and you cannot afford to get any weaker."

"I'm not weak, Father," Elphaba said, taking a step towards him and swaying a bit.

The Governor jumped forward and grabbed her arm.

"I'm… fine…"

"No, you're not," Frex said as he sat her down on the edge of the bed. "You're weak and sick and you need to rest."

Elphaba frowned. She hated how her father always managed to bring her illness into everything. _Well_ , she supposed, _Nessa had to learn it from someone._ "Father, this isn't fair! Fiyero has done nothing to harm my health! I have to go to the Vinkus for his birthday!"

"And why is that?" Frex asked, his eyes narrowing slightly and frowning.

"Because I enjoy spending time with him! He doesn't constantly bring up my illness! He makes me feel normal and loved!"

Frex's frown deepened as gears began to turn in his head. "Have you two been sexually active?"

Elphaba didn't even try to hide her shock and surprise. Her jaw dropped as she stared at her father with wide eyes. Where in Oz had _that_ question come from? "Wh-What…"

"Is that why you have such a _desperate_ need to see him?"

"F-Father, what? No. Why… Why would you think that?"

Frex looked back at the bracelet he was holding. "His reputation…"

"His reputation doesn't define him, Father. He's nothing like his reputation! And why are you saying all of this now?"

"Because I should have said it before," the governor sighed, pocketing the bracelet. "And you never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Have you and Fiyero been sexually active?"

"Why?"

"Elphaba, just answer my question!"

"Why would you care if we were?"

"Because I can't have you becoming an even bigger embarrassment than you already are!"

Elphaba had another argument ready for her father, but it died in her throat when his words sunk in. She stumbled back, her eyes clouded with hurt and surprise. Her father saw her as an embarrassment.

Frex quickly realized what he had said and the big mistake he had made. "Elphaba, I…"

"Well, I'm sorry I'm such an _embarrassment_ , Father," she spat. Biting back tears, she hurried out of her room and slammed the door behind her, ignoring her father's calls for her to come back.

* * *

 **#NiaKnowsThatSheStillDoesntHaveAnyChill #AndSheIsOkayWithIt *Smirk***


	22. Death

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Oh, I think I'll catch up to you eventually…**

 **NellytheActress: So, you think that just because Maddy killed Elphaba, that means that I won't…? *Raised eyebrow***

* * *

Frex didn't even know where to start looking for his daughter, but he knew she couldn't have gone far. He checked the library, the parlor, and even the gardens, but he still couldn't find her. Sighing, the Governor rubbed his face. He didn't mean to call Elphaba an embarrassment. He didn't want to think of her as an embarrassment, but he guessed that, deep down, he did. He knew that Elphaba's green skin and illness wasn't her fault, but it was still something he would have to live with. And he didn't want his legacy as Governor to be tainted by his daughter's green skin. Although he knew that it already was, by now. He tried not to think of Elphaba that way, and he certainly never meant to actually say it.

But he had to find her. He had to find her and apologize to her. He just hoped that she didn't have an attack. Blinking, he ran back upstairs and grabbed her inhaler from her dresser before going back outside. He had a faint idea about where his eldest daughter was.

He briskly walked through the gardens and opened the back gate, walking down the hill to the Munchkinland Cemetery. He walked past the numerous graves before he saw a figure sitting in front of one, and Frex didn't even have to think about who it could be. He quickened his steps and knelt down next to the figure.

"Elphaba," he whispered, hearing his daughter wheeze slightly. He knew immediately that she had ran down here and tried to hand her the inhaler.

The green girl frowned at her father and pushed the small device away.

"Elphaba, please. You need this," Frex said, trying to give it to her again.

She looked at him again before taking the device from his hands and taking her medicine. She calmed and her breathing evened out and she pushed it back into her father's hands before bringing her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry, Elphaba," Frex said gently. "I didn't mean to call you an embarrassment."

"You think of me as an embarrassment?" Elphaba whispered after a long pause.

"No, I don't."

"You do, or else you wouldn't have said it."

"I just…" Frex sighed, knowing that there was not good way to finish his thought.

"I _am_ an embarrassment," Elphaba said before Frex could think of something else to say.

"You're not an embarrassment."

"I am. I know that it's bad enough that your wife gave birth to a green skinned freak, who caused the death of your wife and crippled your second daughter, only to find out four years later that said-freak would be sick for the rest of her short life. I would be embarrassed, too."

Frex blinked. "Wh-What? Elphaba, your mother's death and Nessa weren't your fault."

"Yes, it was. She chewed milk flowers when she was pregnant with Nessa so she wouldn't be born like me, which ended up killing her and crippling Nessa."

"But that's not your fault."

"You think it is."

The Governor bit his lip.

"I don't know why you even bother."

"Bother with what?"

"Taking care of me."

"You're my daughter, Elphaba."

"There have been many times where you could have just let me die… yet you didn't."

Frex didn't even try to hide his shock and horror. "You really think I would do something like that?"

"It would be better for you, wouldn't it? Not having to worry about rushes to the hospital or refilling medications or having a green embarrassment for a daughter."

"You really think that I hate you enough to let you die?" Frex asked, his voice hardening. "Do you really think that?"

"What else am I supposed to think?"

"Elphaba, look at me."

The green girl did, her red, puffy eyes staring into her father's stern, brown ones.

"I do not hate you. I don't know where you got the impression that I hated you from…"

"Well, you don't love me."

"What makes you think that?"

Elphaba paused before whispering, "You never say it."

Frex blinked and softened slightly. She was right. He did barely tell her that he loved her. But he did. He did love her. "I… I do love you, Elphaba," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, but Elphaba shrugged him off. "What do you want me to say, Elphaba?"

"You don't have to say anything. I know what you're thinking."

Frex was silent for a moment. "When you were in the Vinkus, Nessa received a letter from Fiyero, saying what had happened to you. Nessa was completely distraught… and so was I. We were both so worried about you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you… died… and I wasn't there with you. I was so worried that that was it, that you were going to die in a country across Oz."

"You wouldn't have had to worry about me anymore."

"For Oz sakes, Elphaba! Do you think I _want_ you to die? Do you think I _want_ to see you like this?"

"Do you think I want to be like this?" Elphaba argued.

Frex opened his mouth to respond, but Elphaba wasn't finished.

"Don't you think I want to be normal?" she asked, glaring at her father. "Don't you think I would rather not be like this?" She angrily gestured to herself.

"What do you want, Elphaba?" Frex shouted at her.

Elphaba was silent for a moment. "I was… I want… I don't know, but it's not this."

"Do you hate the way you are?"

Elphaba snorted, and Frex knew what that meant.

"Why do you hate yourself?"

She let out a huffed laugh. "Why _wouldn't_ I hate myself?"

"I'm sorry," Frex said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "I'm so sorry, Fabala."

Elphaba stiffened slightly at the old nickname she hadn't heard in a very long time. She looked up at her father. "Wh-What?"

"I'm sorry you feel like this," he continued. He looked at the grave they were currently sitting in front of and smiled sadly. "You're so much like your mother. Strong, fierce tempered, independent, strong-willed, determined… and you remind me so much of her. When… when you got sick, I was afraid. I was so afraid to get close to you and lose you like I lost your mother. I didn't want to –I _couldn't_ – go through that pain again."

"So… you pushed me away instead?" Elphaba asked softly.

"I… it wasn't my original intention, but I guess it was the outcome."

The two lapsed into another silence. The Governor looked at his eldest daughter, taking her in. For a moment, she seemed to transform into a six-year-old girl. Her soft, innocent features looked back up at him, a whole bunch of questions hidden behind her eyes that her mouth dared not ask.

"Father?" Elphaba asked, breaking into her father's thoughts.

"Yes?"

Elphaba blinked and squirmed slightly. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked back at her mother's grave. Frex took a deep breath before gently wrapping his arm around his daughter. Elphaba stiffened slightly, but slowly melted into her father's embrace. She leaned her head against his shoulder, staring at her mother's grave. Tears sprang to her eyes and she wiped them away, but as soon as she wiped them away, even more came.

The governor looked down at her and gently pulled her closer, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It's okay, Elphaba."

"I'm… s-sorry," Elphaba hiccupped softly.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Fabala," Frex whispered, gently rubbing her shoulder.

"But…"

"No. None of this is your fault. _I'm_ sorry."

The two stayed like that, father holding daughter in his arms. Elphaba had stopped crying after a while and simply laid in her father's arms, something she couldn't remember ever doing before. The only person to ever hold her was Fiyero. She tried not to dwell on that fact and simply relax.

"Do you want to go back inside?" Frex asked, feeling the steady rise and fall of his daughter's chest against him.

Elphaba nodded and allowed her father to help her up. She looked at her mother's grave one final time before walking back to the house with her father.

"Elphaba," Frex said as they walked back.

"Yes, Father?"

"I… I just want you to know that… you're not an embarrassment."

Elphaba looked up. "I'm not?"

"No, you're not."

"And… you love me?"

"Of course I love you, Elphaba."

The green girl lips twitched and she leaned closer to her father. "I… I love you, too, Father."

The Governor smiled as he wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders, placed a gentle kiss in her hair, and led her back up to the house.

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero wrote letters to each other throughout June. The prince kept telling his girlfriend about all the plans he had for his birthday and everything he wanted to share and show her. Elphaba tried not to frown as she read the letters. She couldn't tell Fiyero about what her father had said. She couldn't tell him that her father said she couldn't go. He seemed so excited to see her again, and she just couldn't do that to him. So she simply wrote letters sang how excited she was for him and that she couldn't wait to see him again. She just hoped her father would change his mind and agree.

One evening, Elphaba was feeling a bit lightheaded. She couldn't remember much, but she did remember fainting at the dinner table and her father and her sister shouting her name. She woke up a few hours later in the hospital, with her father and her sister at her side.

"There wasn't enough oxygen getting to your brain," Frex said once he felt Elphaba was conscious enough.

Elphaba closed her eyes, feeling her sister's soft hand slip into hers. Frex announced that he would go tell the doctor that Elphaba was awake, leaving the two sisters alone.

"Nessa…" Elphaba croaked out, slowly opening her eyes.

"Would you like some water, Fabala?" Nessa asked, her worried eyes never leaving her sister's face.

The green girl nodded and Nessa reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the glass of water. The green girl was too weak to protest her sister helping her drink, and simply let Nessa hold her head and tip the glass up to her lips.

"Thanks," she whispered, her voice sounding less hoarse.

The brunette smiled and nodded before returning the glass to the nightstand. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"Fabala…"

"I'm okay now, Nessie." She reached for her sister's hand again and Nessa latched on, as if she was afraid to let go.

The two sisters didn't say anything for a moment.

"What time is it?" Elphaba asked after a while.

"Almost eleven thirty."

"Aren't you sleepy?"

"I can sleep later."

"Nessa, I don't want you to keep yourself awake like this for me."

"I… I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

Elphaba regarded her sister before attempting to push herself into a sitting position.

"Fabala, I don't think you should…"

"I'm fine," the green girl said as she succeeded. She fixed her pillow behind her back, with a bit of help from Nessa, before turning back to her. "But… I don't think we'll be going to the Vinkus."

"I figured."

"You did?"

Nessa nodded. "And Father told me that we weren't going to be able to go."

"You could still go if you want to. Galinda will be there to help you."

"I don't want to go without you."

"But you really want to see the Vinkus. I don't want you to stay behind because of me."

Nessa regarded her sister and noticed that her eyelids were growing heavier. "You're tired. We'll talk about this more in the morning."

Elphaba looked like she wanted to protest, but Nessa was already helping her to lay back down. "… Kay…" she mumbled sleepily as she sank back against the pillows.

* * *

Elphaba was allowed to go home three days later, with a new prescription and orders to take it easy for the next few days. The carriage ride back to the mansion was very quiet. Both Frex and Nessa stared at Elphaba as she looked out the window, and would immediately tear their gazes away when she looked at them.

Elphaba insisted that she could walk up the stairs by herself, but Frex put his foot down and told the doorman to help her while he helped Nessa. The green girl didn't look happy, but bit back her protests for the time being.

One week later, on the last Tuesday in June, as the Thropp family sat at the breakfast table, Frex was reading the paper. He paused at a certain headline that made his eyes widen in shock.

"What is it, Father?" Nessa asked, noticing her father's expression.

Frex shook his head and handed the paper to his youngest daughter. Nessa read the headline and frowned.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked, reaching for the paper.

Nessa handed it to her and the green girl's eyes immediately scanned the headline and she gasped.

 _Queen Alyena Tigulaar of the Vinkus dies unexpectedly at the age of eighty._

* * *

 **So, what did we think about Elphaba and Frex's little conversation? And this little cliffy?**


	23. Living

**ElphieNeedsAHug: No, you were right the first time. Alyena is Fiyero's grandmother. And WHAT THE HECK GAVE YOU THE IMPRESSION THAT FIYERO IS GOING TO KILL HIMSELF? No, seriously, I'm actually really curious. What did I do to make you think that?**

 **And special thanks and shoutout to NellytheActress for being the 200th reviewer. I forgot to mention it in the last chapter.**

* * *

Elphaba was laying in bed, trying to contemplate what had happened. She felt so bad for Fiyero, knowing how close he was with his grandmother. She couldn't imagine what he was going though. After all, she was so young when her mother died, and she barely remembered her. Fiyero had developed a very good relationship with his grandmother.

"I'm so sorry, Yero," the green girl whispered softly. She moved to push herself up, but a wave of dizziness caused her to crash back against her pillow. Moaning, she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

She heard the door open, but was too weak to open her eyes and see who it was. She heard footsteps and felt the bed sink, and quickly realized that it was her father. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her father sitting on the bed next to her.

"F-Father…" she whispered.

Frex gently helped his daughter into a sitting position before reaching over and grabbing the small pill bottle and a glass of water. He helped Elphaba take the medicine before helping her lay back down again.

"Are you hungry?"

Elphaba shook her head.

Frex nodded slightly. "I will be going to the Vinkus tomorrow for the funeral and coronation."

"Coronation?" Elphaba blinked.

"Prince Raal and Princess Amalie will be crowned the day after the funeral."

Elphaba nodded. She figured that since Navon wasn't royal by birth, he wouldn't stay on to be king. He was probably just tired, as well. Both Alyena and Navon had a very long and prosperous reign.

"You and Nessa will stay here. Madame Tappanc will watch over both of you and call the doctor if something happens."

Elphaba nodded again. Even though their housekeeper was a bit cold and standoffish, she had known the two girls since they were born and cared about them deeply. "Okay."

"Do you need anything else?"

Elphaba shook her head.

"I will be packing for the journey. I will have one of the maids check up on you."

Too tired to protest, Elphaba simply watched as her father stood up and left the room. Once the door closed, she slowly pushed herself up and leaned against her headboard. After taking a few breaths, she pushed herself to her feet and made her way over to her desk.

 _Dear Yero,_ she wrote,

 _I'm so sorry about your grandmother. I know how close you two were. I wish more than anything that I could be there for you. I… I don't know how to tell you this, and I especially hate that I have to tell you through a letter. But, Yero, I don't think I'll be able to come to the Vinkus for your birthday. I didn't want to admit this to anyone, but I can feel myself getting weaker. I had another attack two weeks ago, and I have barely left my bed since then. I wanted nothing more than to be with you on your birthday, since we were together for mine, but I don't think I will be able to travel all the way to the Vinkus. I'm so sorry, Yero. I really want to be there for you, but I can't. I love you. I love you more than words can say and I will see you back at Shiz._

 _Your green girl,_

 _Fae_

Elphaba sighed as she put her pen down and reread her letter. She hated the fact that she was doing this to Fiyero, but she couldn't help it. She could feel her body growing weaker and weaker. And even though she hated it, she couldn't deny it.

She was dying.

The door slowly opened and a maid peaked her inside. Her eyes widened in alarm when she didn't see the green girl in bed, but relaxed when she turned and saw Elphaba sitting at her desk. "Miss Elphaba, you're up."

"I am," Elphaba said, trying not to sound as tired as she felt.

"Do you need anything?"

The green girl shook her head before attempting to push herself to her feet. The maid was by her side in a flash, gripping her arm and trying to get her to sit back down.

"Miss Elphaba…"

"I'm fine," Elphaba sighed. "Help me downstairs."

"Miss Elphaba, surely this isn't – "

"Help me downstairs."

The maid bit her lip, as if wondering who's wrath was worse, Elphaba's or her father's, then decided to assist the green girl down the stairs and into the parlor, where Nessa was nursing a cup of tea.

"Miss Elphaba requested that I help her downstairs," the maid said when Nessa looked from her to her sister before shooting her a look.

"I wanted a change of scenery," Elphaba said as she eased herself into a chair and dismissed the maid.

The younger Thropp opened her mouth, but closed it again and simply shook her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Fabala."

The green girl smirked and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Did Father tell you that he's going to the Vinkus tomorrow?"

Elphaba nodded. "He did."

Nessa nodded and looked down at her lap.

"I'm going to ask him to give a letter to Fiyero."

This caught Nessa's attention. "What did you say to him?"

"That I'm sorry about his grandmother and that I wish I could be there for him, but I can't."

"You've met her, haven't you? You told me that you met her over spring break."

"I have. She's a very kind woman."

Nessa nodded again. "That's good."

Elphaba took a sip of tea. Nessa regarded her sister, wanting to say something, but knowing that she shouldn't.

"I'm going back upstairs," the green girl said, taking another sip of tea before placing the empty cup on the table.

"You want to lay back down?"

"No," Elphaba confessed as she pushed herself up. "But _you_ want me to."

The brunette blinked. "But… I… I didn't even say anything."

"I can see it in your eyes, Nessa," Elphaba said, smiling slightly. "And, after all, a little rest isn't going to make anything worse."

Nessa didn't even bother trying to argue as she watched her sister get up and leave. "You'll be fine, Fabala," she whispered softly.

* * *

The next morning, Elphaba watched out her bedroom window as her father's carriage drove away to the Vinkus. She barely had enough strength to get out of bed, and she didn't need a doctor to tell her what that meant. Her father had come upstairs when she didn't come down, and she could see it in his eyes. She saw the pain he was trying to hide, the sadness of seeing his eldest daughter bedridden, and a hint of nostalgia, which she knew was from her mother's death. He sat with her for a while and she told him about the letter she wanted him to give Fiyero. The governor bit his lip, but nodded and took the letter, promising to deliver it as he placed it in his pocket.

"Stay safe, Fabala," Frex said as he lightly stroked the back of her hand.

Elphaba knew that that really meant. _Please still be alive when I get back._ "I will, Father."

The governor nodded and gave her a very light hug before leaving. Elphaba didn't know how long he had been gone, but when she woke up again, Nessa was sitting by her bedside.

"Hey," she said gently.

"Hi," Elphaba whispered.

"How are you feeling, Fabala?"

"Weak," Elphaba admitted after a while. "And tired."

The brunette smiled sadly. She knew how much her sister hated feeling weak, but she hated admitting it even more. "Do you want your medicine?"

"I don't need it right now."

Nessa nodded again. "Do you want anything?"

Elphaba shook her head.

"Do you… want me to stay?"

The green girl looked at her sister and smiled softly. "Sure."

The brunette smiled as she slipped her hand into her sister's, her smile widening when she felt Elphaba give her hand a gentle squeeze. Nessa searched for topics to talk about with her sister, knowing that she wouldn't want to talk about her illness. They ended up talking about Boq and recalling childhood memories.

"Do you remember when, on my ninth birthday, I thought I could eat the entire chocolate cake by myself?" Nessa giggled.

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "You got about less than a quarter of the way through before over-stuffing yourself and getting a stomach ache."

Nessa smiled at the memory. "Or when I was seven and we had a funeral for my pet goldfish in the gardens."

"You made everyone, including the staff, dress in all black and attend the funeral," Elphaba smiled, then sobered.

"Fabala, what's wrong?" Nessa asked.

"I was just… thinking…"

"About what?"

Elphaba bit her lip, wondering if she should be discussing this at the moment with her sister. "It's nothing."

"It's something, or else you wouldn't have been thinking about it."

"It's just… what happens after… after you… die?"

Nessa inhaled sharply. "Why… why are you thinking about that?"

"Because I…" Elphaba couldn't finish that sentence, and she didn't need to.

"Fabala, you still have a lot of living left to do."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do. You have to keep living for Father, Galinda, Fiyero, and me."

"Do you think there's an afterlife?"

"Fabala, stop!"

"Someplace where there's nothing wrong and no pain and Mother's waiting and..."

"Elphaba!"

The green girl looked over to see her sister staring at her with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"Why are you talking like this?"

Elphaba quickly pushed herself up and pulled her sister into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Nessa. I didn't mean to make you cry like this. I'm sorry, my dear, sweet Nessie."

Nessa clung to her sister for dear life. "You're not going to die, Fabala," she cried into her older sister's shoulder. "You're going to stay right here with me and that's final."

"I'm sorry, Nessie."

"I don't want to hear any more talk about death or an afterlife! You're not going to die!"

"Okay, Nessa. I promise. No more."

Nessa calmed after a bit and wiped her eyes. "Good."

Elphaba sighed and regarded her sister before she started coughing. She didn't cough up blood this time, but her dry coughs were enough to scare the younger girl. Once she was finished, Nessa was ready with the glass of water. She held it up to her sister's lips and helped her take a few gulps of water.

"Just rest, Fabala," Nessa said as Elphaba took as deep of a breath as she could to recover. "Just rest for a few hours. I'll have food sent up to you later. Just rest."

Elphaba frowned slightly, but found her eyelids growing heavier as she laid back against her pillows.

* * *

Later that afternoon, as Elphaba slept, there was a knock at the door. Madame Tappanc opened it to find the doctor.

"Doctor," she said, surprised. "Has Miss Nessarose called for you?"

"No, Madame," the doctor said. "I'm here to speak to Governor Thropp about Elphaba."

"I'm sorry, but he's not here. He went to the Vinkus for the funeral of Queen Alyena."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. When will he be back?"

"In a few days. He's also staying for the coronation of Prince Raal and Princess Amalie."

"But I'm here," Nessa said, wheeling into view. "What news do you have about Elphaba?"

"Miss Nessarose, I don't believe I should…" the doctor started.

"Please," Nessa interrupted softly.

The doctor had looked to Madame Tappanc, who simply shrugged and nodded to the wheelchair bound girl. He sighed and nodded, and the housekeeper showed him into the parlor and went to fix him a cup of coffee.

"I have your sister's test results from her last hospital visit two weeks ago," the doctor said, a manila folder in his hands. He paused, looking from the young girl to the folder and fiddling with the edge.

"Just tell me, Doctor," Nessa said, taking a deep breath. "How long does my sister have to live?"

* * *

 **So, apparently, Maddy and I are in a cliffy-off; a cliffy-off that I am determined to win! *Throws head back and cackles***

 **And to those of you who are worried about leaving long reviews, don't worry. They're encouraged. In fact, they're more than encouraged!**

 **I also started posting a collection of fluffy Fiyeraba family drabbles called "Connected in Heart". Check it out (especially if you want a break from the angstiness that is this story right now).**


	24. Rose

**FaerieTales4ever: Just because Maddy did it doesn't mean that I can't do it!**

 **Indy's Green Hat: You call shenanigans? I'm very curious to see how this turns out *Smirk***

 **Ozian-in-Australia** **: Maddy and I have decided to call off the cliffy-off. Maybe some other time. And yes… get your feels ready. *Cackle***

* * *

"According to these test," the doctor said, glancing down at the papers in his hands through his glasses, "her lung scarring has gotten much worse. It's causing her to have a harder time breathing."

"I've noticed," Nessa nodded. "Is there nothing else we can do?"

The doctor licked his lips. "I could prescribe another medicine that can slow future scarring. And I can give her a potion that will make her more comfortable so she's not in any more pain."

The brunette clenched her fist. "I meant to save her."

"I'm sorry, Miss Nessarose, but there's really nothing else we can do now. All we can do is make your sister comfortable."

"There has to be something!" Nessa argued. "Something we can do!"

"Miss Nessarose…"

"You can't just let her die! You're not supposed to just let her die!"

"Miss Nessarose, I have done everything I can for your sister. But I am not a miracle worker."

Nessa bit back a response and looked down at her lap.

"May I go up and see her?"

Nessa made an empty gesture, still looking down at her lap as the doctor rose and went up to Elphaba's room. He heard a faint, "Come in" when he knocked and slowly opened the door.

"Doctor…?" Elphaba blinked, looking up.

"Hello, Miss Elphaba," the doctor said as he pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," the green girl whispered as she struggled to push herself up.

The doctor helped her sit up and lean against the headboard.

"Did Nessa call you here?"

"No, I was actually here to speak with your father, but I didn't know he was out."

"Talk to my father about what?" Elphaba questioned, looking at the folder in the doctor's hand. "What's that?" she asked before he could answer her first question.

"The test results from your last visit."

A cold feeling came over the green girl. "How long do I have?"

"Wh-What?" the doctor blinked.

"How long do I have?"

"What are you…"

"I'm not a doctor, but I'm pretty sure that me getting weaker couldn't mean anything good."

The doctor could only blink at the green girl. "Miss Elphaba, I…"'

"Please," the green girl interrupted him softly. "Just tell me."

"I would say… around six weeks. If you continue to take the medication, maybe longer. I can give you a special potion to make you comfortable, but it will do nothing to prolong your life."

Elphaba looked down at her hands. "There's nothing else we can do?"

"I'm so, so sorry, Elphaba." He reached for her hand, but the green girl pulled away. "Would you like me to get your sister?"

Elphaba shook her head and laid back down. The doctor whispered another apology before turning and leaving, softly closing the door behind him. The green girl stared up at her ceiling, which soon became blurred with tears. She didn't even try to stop her tears, knowing that it would be pointless.

* * *

Fiyero wasn't surprised to see Governor Thropp after the funeral. What did surprise him, however, was that a certain green girl wasn't with him. A laundry list of scenarios flashed through his mind. Was Elphaba alright? Did she have another attack?

"Governor Thropp," the prince said when the governor approached him.

"Prince Fiyero," Frex bowed. "My condolences for your loss."

"Thank you," Fiyero nodded.

A brief, yet very awkward pause passed between the two men. "Is… Is Elphaba alright?"

The governor's expression changed and Fiyero began to fear the worst. "She's… fine," he said after a while, but Fiyero wasn't convinced. He simply watched as the governor pulled an envelope from his pocket and gave it to him. "She asked me to give you this."

The prince gingerly took the letter from the governor. "Thank you."

Frex nodded and excused himself, leaving the prince alone with the envelope. The prince quickly tore it open and scanned the paper. He felt like crying all over again, but he had cried out all his tears. Elphaba would not be coming to the Vinkus for his birthday. And she wouldn't be because she was dying. Sure, she didn't outright say it, but what other option was there?

 _I'm sorry, Fae_ , he thought to himself, putting the letter away as a relative approached him.

"Yero? Are you alright?" his Aunt Sophala asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Aunt Sophala," the prince said, forcing a small smile. "Well… despite everything."

The old woman looked at her grandnephew. "This has nothing to do with your grandmother's death. I can see it. Please tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. It's just something Elphaba wrote me. I'll be fine." He knew his aunt still didn't fully approve of the green girl, and didn't want to make her any more upset.

But Sophala didn't seem upset. In fact, she seemed empathetic. "Is she alright?"

"Yes… no… I don't know," the prince sighed, running his hand through his hair. "She's not coming back here for my birthday."

"Why not?"

"Because she can't."

"Why can't she?"

"Because she's dying."

The old woman blinked. She remembered the conversation she and the other elders of the family had with the green girl. Looking back, she felt bad about what she had said, but she had good reasons. She didn't want Fiyero getting involved with a girl that would hurt him like this. Of course, it's not her fault, intentionally, but still.

"Yero, you can always find another girl," Sophala said.

Fiyero knew his aunt's true feelings, and didn't feel like discussing the health of the woman he loved with someone who clearly still didn't like her, so he simply agreed and excused himself.

"Fiyero," Amalie said as her son walked past her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Elphaba," the prince said after a pause. "She's not coming for my birthday."

"Why not?" Raal asked, overhearing what his son had said.

"She's too sick."

"Will she be alright?"

"I… I don't know. I don't think so." Fiyero read her letter again. "She's getting weaker. Who knows how weak she is by now? I don't even think I'll see her at Shiz this semester."

"Fiyero," Amalie said gently, "Elphaba is a very strong girl. She will be alright. She'll get through this."

"I hope so," the prince said, looking at the letter again.

* * *

When Nessa knocked on her sister's door and didn't get an answer, she suspected her sister to be asleep and slowly opened the door. What she wasn't expecting was for the room to be completely empty. "Elphaba?" she called, wheeling into the room. "Elphaba!" Panicked, she wheeled out of the room and called a servant to help her downstairs. She checked the parlor, library, and the kitchen, but her sister was nowhere to be found.

"Miss Nessarose, is everything alright?" one of the maids asked when she saw the frazzled younger Thropp.

"Where's… Elphaba?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"She's out in the gardens."

 _The gardens?_ "Thank you," Nessa nodded, wheeling towards the back door that lead to the gardens. She found her sister sitting on an old swing hanging from an oak tree near their mother's flower garden. "Fabala!"

The green girl looked up and smiled slightly at the sight of her sister. "Hi, Nessie."

"What are you doing out here?" Nessa asked, still a bit breathless.

"I was feeling strong enough today to come outside," Elphaba said, looking out at the garden. "I wanted to come out here and get some fresh air."

"You should be resting in bed," the brunette said, gently tugging on her sister's hand.

"Nessie," Elphaba sad, tugging her hand away. "I don't want to spend the rest of my numbered days confined to my bed."

Nessa bit her lip. _Numbered days._

"I… I like it out here," the green girl continued, brushing her feet against the ground.

"Elphaba, you have to get back to bed now."

"I'm enjoying the fresh air."

"Fabala –"

"Please, Nessa," Elphaba pleaded, gripping her sister's hands. "Stay with me."

"I want _you_ to stay with _me_."

"I know. I want to stay with you more than anything in the world, Nessie, but..."

"Then you should go back to bed and rest."

"Nessa, I don't want to fight. Please just stay out here with me. Please?"

Nessa looked torn, but ultimately gave in and sat outside with her sister. She didn't look happy at first, but softened when she saw the happy, peaceful look on her sister's face.

"Remember when we were little and Father took us out here for a picnic?" Elphaba asked.

"It was right after you got home from the hospital and Father wanted to take your mind off of everything," Nessa smiled.

"He did, and it worked. I loved being out here with you and Father, just the three of us."

"Do you… do you miss Mama?" Nessa asked in a soft voice.

"Yes," Elphaba said after a short pause.

"Can you tell me about her?"

"Again?"

"Please?"

"Well… she was tall, curvy, and elegant. She had beautiful brown hair, soft eyes, and a beautiful smile, just like you," the green girl smiled, reaching over and tickling her sister.

"Fabala!" Nessa giggled, trying to get away.

Elphaba smiled and stopped tickling her sister. "She would have loved you with all her heart."

"I know she loved you, too, Fabala," the younger girl said, smiling at her sister.

Elphaba smiled and kissed her sister's forehead. "Thank you, Nessie."

"Tell me the story about how you and Mama came up with my name, again."

"Mama took me out to play in the gardens and we were picking roses. Well... she was picking the roses because she didn't want me to get pricked by a thorn. Apparently, I had pointed to the rose in her hand and then pointed to her swollen stomach. She had wanted to just name you 'Nessa', after her favorite aunt, but we compromised and came up with Nessarose."

Nessa smiled at her older sister, who, of course, smiled back. The two of them sat in silence for a moment, until Elphaba broke it and asked her sister if she wanted to swing.

"What?" the brunette asked, blinking.

Elphaba got up and moved to help her sister out of her chair. Nessa blinked as Elphaba helped her up and sat her down on the swing. She looked up at her and softened when she saw her sister's expression. She wanted to do this. She needed to feel like the big sister and push her little sister on the swing.

"Ready?" Elphaba asked, her hands on the ropes.

"Ready," Nessa nodded and her sister pushed her into the air.

The brunette let out a laugh as she felt the wind whip through her hair. She enjoyed feeling like she was defying gravity. It was a very freeing experience for her, pretending that she wasn't stuck in the hideous chair with wheels.

A few clock-ticks later, Elphaba began to get tired and Nessa immediately told her to stop. Elphaba stopped the swing and helped her sister back into her chair before sitting down on the swing again.

Nessa immediately gripped her hand, hoping that she didn't accidentally give her sister an attack. The green girl slowly caught her breath and looked at her sister.

"I'm sorry," Nessa said softly.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Nessa. I wanted to push you on the swing. And I'm fine."

Nessa didn't look convinced, but nodded nonetheless when a voice calling them grabbed her attention. "Father!" she smiled when she found the source of the voice. She hurriedly wheeled over to her and hugged him tightly.

"Nessa, I've missed you so much," Frex said as he knelt down to engulf his youngest daughter in a hug.

"I've miss you, too, Father."

The governor kissed her forehead before looking up at the green girl. Elphaba gave her father a reassuring smile before pushing herself up and slowly walking towards him. Frex slowly released Nessa and rose to his full height.

"Fabala," he whispered, pulling Elphaba into a hug, the relief that she was still alive evident in his voice.

"Hello, Father," Elphaba said, resting her head against her father's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" the governor asked.

"I'm fine, Father."

The governor gently pulled away to look at his daughter. The green girl smiled softly and nodded slightly, trying to reassure her father that she was fine.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" he asked.

"The doctor came by," Nessa said when Elphaba remained silent.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he wanted to talk to you, and that he would come back later this week."

The governor looked at Elphaba, who was looking at Nessa. The green girl turned back to her father and nodded. Frex wordlessly looked at both of his daughters before taking Elphaba's arm and helping her back into the house.

Nessa stayed outside for a bit longer, watching the swing more because of the momentum. She stayed alone with her thoughts before deciding to back inside and spend some more time with her sister, wanting to take advantage of every last second they had together.

* * *

 **#NiaStillHasNoChill Yes?**


	25. Reveal

**Sorry this chapter is a day late, everyone! A mixture of this not being finished, doing laundry, and being tired overall stopped me from posting. But I'm back now!**

 **Zenaida (Guest): You're joining the Nia Witch Hunt? Okay. Have fun.**

 **AnOreoForElphie: No, you cannot sacrifice Nessa to save Elphaba. We don't do human sacrifices at the Temple of Nia. We only accept offerings of Fiyeraba fluff, virtual sweets and goodies, and reviews.**

 **Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: That's quite a list you gave me.**

 **Emerald Minded Fictionist: Yes, at least he gave him the letter.**

* * *

Nessa watched over her sister as she slept. She kept a vigil over her since the doctor had returned. He was currently with their father in his study, talking about what they should do to make Elphaba comfortable. She tore her gaze away from her sister when she heard birds chirping outside. She wheeled over to the window and smiled at the sight of a mother bird feeding her babies.

"N-Nessa…"

The younger girl turned around and saw her sister slowly beginning to wake up. She quickly wheeled back over to her and took her hand.

"W-Wa… Water…"

Nessa helped her sister sit up and reached over to grab the glass of water from the nightstand. She held the glass up to her sister's lips and helped her take a few sips of the cold water.

"There," Nessa said when Elphaba pulled away, signaling that she had enough. "Better?"

Elphaba nodded faintly as her sister helped her lay back down. She felt Nessa slip her hand into hers and smiled faintly. The last thing she remembered was her sister whispering, "I love you, Fabala," before falling asleep.

Nessa smiled when her sister gave her hand a very faint squeeze, a signal that she had heard her. The brunette continued to sit with her sister for the next few hours, alternating between reading a book and glancing up at the green girl. She heard her mutter things in her sleep and waited for her father and the doctor to return. She soon heard their voices outside the room and looked down at her sister once more.

"Nessa, were you up here the entire time?" Frex asked as he entered with the doctor behind him.

The brunette nodded. "Yes."

"How long has Elphaba been asleep?" the doctor asked, slowly approaching the green girl.

"She only woke up once, and she wanted water," Nessa reported. "She's also been muttering things in her sleep."

"What things?" Frex asked.

"Want… go… Vinkus," Elphaba slurred sleepily, only a quarter-conscious of what was going on around her.

"Like that," Nessa answered. "She wants to see Fiyero again… for his birthday."

"Fiyero… Yero…" Elphaba muttered.

"A trip to the Vinkus would be a lot," the doctor said.

"And she's been before," Frex added.

"But she wants to see Fiyero again, Father," Nessa said.

"Nessa, it would be too much for her," Frex said.

"But this is what she wants. She'll never get a chance like this again. Please," Nessa begged. The way she was pleading her sister's case, no one would have ever guessed that she had tried to break the two of them up.

"Well…" the doctor mused for a bit. "I suppose one last trip wouldn't hurt. But only for a few days; three to four at most."

"I won't be able to take off for that long," Frex said. "I have important meetings that cannot be rescheduled or cancelled or…"

"I can go with her, Father," Nessa interjected.

"Nessa…"

"I'll make sure she takes her medicine and rests and…"

"As long as Elphaba takes her medicine, she should be fine," the doctor said. "And I can give her something extra to take to get her through the trip."

The brunette smiled as she watched her father and the doctor walk out of the room to discuss it more. She turned back to her sister and smiled, taking her hand. "It's okay, Fabala. You're going to the Vinkus to see Fiyero."

"Yero…" Elphaba slurred in a whisper.

"Yes, Fabala. You're going to see Fiyero for his birthday," Nessa nodded, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on her sister's forehead.

Three days later, Elphaba sat in the foyer, watching as servants brought her and her sister's belonging to the carriage. She smiled to herself, barely able to contain her excitement of seeing her boyfriend again. She was feeling stronger, but knew she still wouldn't last her very long, just long enough to get through the trip.

"Fabala."

Elphaba turned and saw her father walking over to her. Smiling, she stood as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure, Father," the green girl nodded. "Thank you."

Frex nodded and slowly released his daughter. "Please be careful, Fabala. Remember to take your medicine and rest and…"

"I will, Father," Elphaba interrupted lightly.

Frex looked at her and sighed, but nodded. "Have a safe trip."

"Thank you," Elphaba said as she wrapped her arms around her father. "I love you, Father."

"I love you, too, Fabala," the governor said, trying to hold back tears. He offered his arm to her and the two of them walked to the waiting carriage, where Nessa was waiting.

After saying goodbye to her father, the wheelchair bound girl was helped into the carriage, followed by her sister. Once both girls were inside, Frex nodded to the driver and they took off. The governor waved to his daughters until the carriage was out of sight. Sighing, he went back inside and went into his study, closing the door behind him.

It was clear that Nessa wanted to talk to her sister, but knew that if she opened her mouth, she would end up mentioning something about her illness and her sister would begin to close off.

"Nessie?"

"Hmm?" Nessa blinked.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course. Why are you –"

"You were staring at me."

Nessa didn't even realize she was staring at her sister. "Oh. Sorry."

"Did you want to tell me something?"

"Nothing that I haven't told you before."

The two sisters were silent for a moment, none of them knowing what to do or say.

"Tell me about the Vinkus again. And the Cherry Blossom Festival," Nessa finally said, as if reacting on an impulse.

The green girl smiled and recounted the beauty of the Vinkus to her sister. Nessa smiled as she listened to her sister. It was very rare that the two sisters got to share a normal conversation, and it clearly made both of them very happy.

"Will there be cherry blossoms?" Nessa asked.

"I don't think so. Fiyero said that they only bloom for one week in May."

"Oh." The brunette sounded disappointed.

"Nessa, I'm sorry I didn't –" Elphaba started.

"No, it's okay, Fabala. I understand," Nessa stopped her before she could finish.

Elphaba didn't look convinced, but Nessa quickly changed the subject to Fiyero's birthday and meeting the royal family. She admitted her nerves to the green girl, but Elphaba reassured her that everyone was very nice and would welcome the wheelchair bound girl just like they did with her.

* * *

Fiyero sighed as he walked the halls of the castle. Galinda would be arriving any moment, and though he was very excited to see the blonde again, his mind wouldn't stop focusing on Elphaba. As much as he wanted her to come again, he knew her health came first. And he didn't want her to put her health on the line (even more than it already was) to come to the Vinkus again.

Galinda arrived within the hour and Fiyero happily greeted her. He wouldn't allow his feelings to mess up Galinda's trip. She deserved to have a nice time.

"Yero," Amalie called, walking into the parlor where the prince and Galinda were sitting and talking over tea and cookies.

"Yes?" the prince asked, looking up at his mother.

"I think there's something you should see," the queen smiled, beckoning her son and Galinda.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked as his mother led them to the front door.

Amalie just smiled and opened the door, allowing Fiyero and Galinda to peak outside. Both of their faces displayed the shock and surprise when they saw who was at the foot of the stairs.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered, stepping outside.

Elphaba was looking around, taking in the royal grounds as her sister got settled in her chair. She looked up and her eyes locked with Fiyero's. The smile on her face widened and she waved to him. Fiyero let out a laugh as he ran down the steps to the carriage. He happily wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and held her close, not even bothering to stop his tears from flowing.

"Fae," the prince whispered, his voice muffled since his face was buried in her hair.

"Hi, Yero," the green girl smiled, tightly returning the hug.

"Oh, Fae."

"It's okay, Yero. I'm here."

The prince gently pulled away and his eyes scanned his girlfriend. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Elphaba said, really not wanting to discuss how limited her time was. Her eyes looked past the prince's shoulder and she saw her best friend standing behind her. Her mouth was still slightly agape from shock, but she was clearly overjoyed to see her best friend. "Hey, Glin," she said, gently pushing away from Fiyero to hug the blonde.

"Hi, Elphie," Galinda said, wrapping her arms around her friend. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, Glin."

"What are you doing here?" Fiyero asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you. I am, but I thought you weren't going to be able to make it. At least, that's what you said in your letter… it was _your_ letter, right?"

Elphaba laughed softly. "Yes, that was my letter. And I though I wouldn't be able to make it, either, but I couldn't miss your birthday, Yero."

"But… how…"

"The doctor gave me a special potion that would give me enough strength to get through this visit."

"So… that's means…"

Elphaba cut him off with a soft kiss. "We can talk about that later."

Fiyero got the message and nodded, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend as he helped her up the stairs. When they were halfway up, Fiyero noticed that Elphaba was starting to get breathless and stopped to lift her into his arms.

"Yero!" Elphaba gasped, glaring up at the prince.

The look on his face told Elphaba that he was serious and she sighed, relenting to being carried up the rest of the stairs. Navon and Raal were waiting in the foyer for everyone to come back. The two men were very happy to see Elphaba again, and greeted her like she was an old family member. The green girl noticed that Navon looked tired and sad, and Raal didn't look much better, and she quickly deduced that it was probably from Alyena's death. They tried their best to hide it, but they couldn't fool the queen-of-hiding-true-feelings.

"We're so glad you could come back, Elphaba," Raal smiled at the green girl, giving her a gentle hug.

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled, accepting a hug from Navon before introducing her sister.

The brunette bowed her head slightly (since she couldn't curtsey), and the royals warmly welcomed her. Nessa looked up at her sister and smiled, and the green girl immediately smiled back.

Later that evening, after dinner, Elphaba and Fiyero were curled up on the couch, snuggling in each other's arms. Elphaba was curled against the prince's chest, her ear pressed against his heart. Fiyero's chin rested comfortably on top of the green girl's head.

"Fae?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to ask you something."

Judging by his tone, Elphaba could tell that he was serious. "What is it?"

"How long do you have?"

Elphaba blinked at the blunt question and looked up at the prince. "I…"

"Elphaba, just tell me. Please."

"Six weeks," Elphaba said, just above a whisper. "Or, well, it's probably around five weeks by now."

"I have something I want to show you."

"What is it?"

The prince gently shifted so he could stand and helped Elphaba to her feet. "We're going to the library."

"You know how to get there?" Elphaba smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny," the Vinkun said, rolling his eyes. The prince led her down the corridor and up a flight of stairs, which Elphaba assured him that she could walk up by herself, even though they had to take a ten-minute break once they reached the top for her to catch her breath.

"Why are we in the library?" Elphaba asked when Fiyero opened and held the door for her.

"I found something that I think will interest you."

"What is it?"

They walked to the back of the library where Fiyero scanned the bottom shelf and pulled out a book.

"Legends of the Vinkus?" Elphaba read.

Fiyero nodded and opened to the middle of the book before handing it over to the green girl.

"It's a legend about a wizard," Elphaba said as Fiyero guided her to a seat.

Fiyero nodded as they both sat down on a sofa.

"It says here that there's an old wizard that lives in the Maialian Mountains that will grant you one wish, if you answer his riddle. What's his riddle?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't know. The wizard swears them to secrecy. If they tell the answer to the riddle to anyone, they will be cursed for the rest of their lives. But I know this; it's a very hard riddle. And you only get one shot to guess correctly. If you get it wrong, he sends you away."

Elphaba blinked. "But why are you showing this to me?"

"Fae, don't you see? This is your ticket to living. The wizard can heal you."

"Yero, this is just a legend. And who knows if this wizard is still alive."

"Look at this. The first recorded encounter was six hundred years ago, with the most recent one being ninety-seven years ago. If he's survived this long, I'm pretty sure he's still alive."

"And he's up in the mountains. That's at least a day's journey from here, if not longer."

"But it can't hurt to try," Fiyero said as he gripped her hands. "You could be cured. You wouldn't have to worry about your illness anymore. You could stay here… with me."

Elphaba looked into her boyfriend's eyes and saw how optimistic he was. He truly believed that it would work. But she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"You could be cured," Fiyero repeated, squeezing her hands.

"I… could be cured…" Elphaba echoed, more to herself than to Fiyero.

* * *

 **Two more chapters, everyone!**

 **And now, I believe Miss Ultimate Queen of Cliffies owes me a few things.**


	26. Wizard

**Hi, everyone! I'm SO sorry that this chapter is so late (as Nelly so** ** _kindly_** **and** ** _patiently_** **kept reminding me). I'm still trying to get the hang of college life.**

 **Ozian-in-Australia** **: Yes! Elphaba can officially be the Vinkun Queen of Hiding True Feelings!**

 **Guest: I have many story ideas, but I just don't know which one I want to do next.**

 **Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Yes, that was a reference to you! ^_^**

 **cjsparkles4803: As much as I would LOVE to be the Chill-less Lordess of Cliffies, I don't want Maddy to come after me. *Nervous chuckle***

* * *

"Okay, so let me see if I understand," Galinda said slowly. "You want to take Elphie into the mountains to see if the rumor of the wizard that lives there is true and solve his riddle so he can cure her?"

"Well, when you say it like that…" Fiyero muttered.

"Fifi, you clearly didn't think this through."

"Yes, I did. All we have to do is go to the Maialian Mountains, which is, in fact, only half a day's journey from here," Fiyero said proudly.

" _All_ we have to do?" Nessa asked, raising a critical eyebrow.

"Yes. The book even included a map of where the wizard lives," Fiyero said as he handed it over to the brunette.

"How convenient," she said as she examined the map, clearly still not believing him.

"What do you think, Elphie?" Galinda asked, looking at her best friend.

Elphaba shrugged. "I think that it's the craziest, weirdest idea I've ever heard."

"So… you don't think it would work?" Nessa asked.

"I don't want to get my hopes up over something this silly. I mean, how weird is it that there's apparently this super old wizard-guy that lives secluded in the mountains who will only grant you one wish if you answer his impossible riddle correctly?"

"But it could work, Fae," Fiyero insisted, taking his girlfriend's hand.

"And it could very well be just an old legend," Elphaba said as she pulled her hand away. "I'm going to lie down."

"Fabala…" Nessa started.

"I'm fine, Nessa," Elphaba said, not even bothering to turn around as she walked out of the parlor.

The friends exchanged a look and sighed. An hour later, the prince went to go check on his girlfriend. He walked up to her room and slowly opened the door, peaking his head inside. Elphaba was lying in the bed, her face facing him.

"You can come in, Yero," she said suddenly, startling the prince.

"How did you know it was me?"

Elphaba slowly turned around to face him with a small smile. "Because I know you."

The prince chuckled slightly and walked in, helping Elphaba into a sitting position before sitting down next to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and the prince immediately responded by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah," Elphaba said through a yawn.

"Seems like it wasn't long enough."

Elphaba glared up at him. The prince chuckled again and gently pulled her closer. The couple stayed like that until Elphaba decided to break the silence. "Do you really think it would work?"

"What?"

"Do you really think it would work?"

"What would work?"

"The… wizard."

Fiyero rubbed her arm. "I'm positive."

Elphaba was silent for a moment. "And when did you plan on going there?"

"Whenever you feel ready."

"Yero, your birthday is tomorrow and I leave two days after that."

"Then we'll go the day after my birthday. Fae, look at me."

Elphaba looked up at him.

"You could be cured. You won't die and you can come back to Shiz. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do, but, Yero, something like this won't come free. The wizard will probably ask for something in return. And… some things… you just have to accept."

Fiyero looked at her. "Fae…"

Elphaba held up her hand to stop him. "I've been sick most of my life, Yero. I barely remember being healthy. I… I've accepted that my life isn't going to be very long. I know how much it hurts, but it's the truth."

"But you have the chance to fix this now."

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't want to waste the rest of my time on something I don't even know will work."

Fiyero looked like he was about to burst into tears. Elphaba gently cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. Fiyero quickly responded and deepened the kiss.

"Let's just make use of the time we've got," Elphaba whispered against his lips.

"I wish we had more time together," Fiyero mumbled, their noses mere centimeters apart, causing their breath to mingle.

"I know, Yero. I do, too."

Elphaba smiled and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Fiyero gently pulled away and stood up. "I'll let you get some more rest before dinner."

"Stay," Elphaba said as she pulled him back.

Fiyero looked at her for a moment before climbing in the bed with her. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed small circles the back of her hand. Elphaba snuggled closer to him and pressed her lips against his again. She began to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt and he suddenly stopped the kiss.

"Fae… what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But… are you ready for this? Do you really want to do this?"

"I don't want to waste any time, Yero."

"Fae, that's not a good enough reason," Fiyero said as he pushed away.

Elphaba looked at him. "Do… Do you not want to?"

Fiyero bit his lip. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You talk as though I have no concept of pain," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

"Fae…"

"Please, Yero," Elphaba said, looking into the prince's eyes. "I… I want this."

Hazel eyes met chocolate and the prince sighed, getting out of the bed. Elphaba's eyes followed him and she frowned when she saw him heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, trying to stop her voice from quivering.

Fiyero locked the door and walked back to the bed. "I'm pretty sure you don't want Galinda or your sister coming in here."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Nessa would be horrified."

"She'd kill me," Fiyero said, climbing back into the bed and helping Elphaba under the covers before shimmying in after her. He looked into her eyes before kissing her again. They quickly flew into the passion of the moment, kissing and caressing each other. Elphaba succeeded in taking off Fiyero's shirt, which was carelessly tossed to the floor. Fiyero had managed to take off Elphaba's skirt without breaking their kiss.

"Will you be alright?" he asked when they finally pulled apart.

Elphaba nodded, pulling Fiyero back against her. Fiyero went to work unbuttoning her blouse and smoothly took it off.

"Fae…" he whispered, running his hand over a fading scar on her chest.

Elphaba looked up at him expectedly.

"You're beautiful," he said huskily, exhaling loudly.

A few minutes later, the couple laid in each other's arms. Elphaba was breathing heavily, making Fiyero think that he hurt her.

"I'm fine," she said, still breathing heavily.

Fiyero turned and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing her inhaler and handing it to her. Elphaba wordlessly took the medicine and her breathing slowly began to even out. She handed the small device back to the prince and moved closer to the prince for warmth.

"Thanks," she whispered.

It took Fiyero a bit too long to realize that Elphaba wasn't talking about the inhaler. Mentally slapping himself, he started to draw shapes on the green girl's stomach, causing her to giggle softly.

Someone tried to open the door, causing both of them to jump. "Elphie!" It was Galinda. "It's Galinda! Dinner's almost ready! And have you seen Fifi? Is he still in there with you?"

"I'm fine, Glin," Elphaba called back as she and the prince quickly started to dress themselves.

"Is Fiyero in there with you?"

"I'm coming out in a bit," Elphaba said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"That doesn't answer my question!"

The green girl looked back at the prince to make sure that he was dressed before opening the door. The blonde was standing on the other side with her hands on her hips. "Hey, Glin."

"Are you alright?" the blonde asked skeptically, glancing over Elphaba's shoulder at Fiyero, who was sitting in an armchair, pretending to read a book.

"I'm fine."

Galinda didn't look convinced, but she simply shrugged. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thanks."

The blonde nodded. "And Elphie?"

"Hmm?"

"You may want to… fix yourself up a bit better… you know, so Nessa doesn't find out."

Elphaba looked down and realized that her blouse was inside out and her skirt was on backwards. All the blood rushed her to face and she looked up at her giggling friend. The blonde skipped away and Elphaba turned back to her boyfriend, who was still pretending to read. He looked up and her and gave her one of those lopsided grins that made her want to slap and kiss him at the same time. She simply sighed and rolled her eyes before closing the door and fixing her clothes.

* * *

The prince's birthday the next day was a relatively small event. Fiyero woke the whole castle up at the crack of dawn, exclaiming that the sooner everyone got up, the sooner his birthday could start.

"You're such a child, Yero," Elphaba groaned as Fiyero's guided her out of her room. She was still half-asleep and all of her body weight was practically leaning against Fiyero, but it's not like he minded.

"I'm the birthday boy. I'm allowed to be over-excited today," the prince grinned.

As soon as breakfast was over, Fiyero dragged everyone into the parlor to open presents.

"This was from your grandmother," Navon said as he handed Fiyero a wrapped package.

Fiyero took the present as if it was a sacred object and slowly unwrapped it, revealing a plethora of tissue paper. He gently removed the paper and pulled out a pure gold pin with the family crest on it.

"It's… beautiful," Fiyero said as he gingerly took it out of the box.

"She would have wanted you have it. It was her grandmother's," Navon continued.

"Thank you," the prince said as he got up and hugged his grandfather.

The widower king smiled as he hugged his grandson.

The rest of the day passed very quickly. Defek, Cherry, and Khynel came over that afternoon. Within the first half-hour, Galinda and Khynel had struck up a conversation (which consisted of Galinda batting her eyelashes and giggling at everything Khynel said). Nessa was talking to Defek and Cherry, while Elphaba and Fiyero sat on one of the many benches in the garden.

"Yero," Elphaba whispered as she swung her feet.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you."

Fiyero blinked and looked over at his girlfriend. "Yes?"

"I… I had a dream last night."

"What was it about?"

"It was of… us. We were… together. And we… we had a child."

Fiyero looked at his girlfriend. "Fae…"

"And we were together in the gardens together. We were all running together. We were running and laughing and… happy. But… it didn't feel like a dream. It felt like a… vision."

Fiyero's heart leapt into his throat. Did… did this mean…

Elphaba turned and looked at her boyfriend and smiled slightly. "I… I think it's going to happen."

"Fae, does that mean…"

"We… can go to see the wizard tomorrow."

The prince looked positively gleeful. He smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"Who knows, it might actually work."

Fiyero knew that Elphaba still didn't fully believe that it would work, which he completely understood. It did sound like something that was too good to be true, which it was, but that didn't mean that it wasn't true.

"You'll be fine, Fae," the prince said, putting his arm around his girlfriend as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

* * *

If Galinda had known that the mountain was going to be this hilly, she would have worn a different pair of shoes... that weren't three inch heels. The carriage had dropped them off as far up as it could go, so the trio was stuck with walking the rest of the mile and a half up the hill. Nessa had stayed at the castle with the king and queen, saying that going up the mountains wouldn't be an ideal situation for her or her chair. Raal and Amalie were a bit nervous about sending the three young adults into the mountains alone, but Fiyero convinced then that they would be fine and would be back by dinner.

"Are we there yet?" the blonde asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

"We've been walking for ten minutes," Fiyero pointed out.

"It feels like ten hours."

Fiyero rolled his eyes and looked over at Elphaba, who looked like she was starting to get tired. "Why don't we rest for a moment?"

It was more of a statement than a question, so the three friends sat on a nearby rock. Fiyero encouraged Elphaba to take a few deep breaths (or as deep of a breath as she could) before they continued on.

"Let's take another break," Galinda said after another ten minutes of walking.

"We'll… never get there if we do," Elphaba said a bit breathlessly.

"I think you need another break, Fae. We're getting higher in altitude. It's going to be harder for all of us to breathe if we don't rest periodically," Fiyero said.

Finally, the three of them managed to reach a cave with a door, and they were sure the wizard lived there.

"Hello?" Fiyero called as he knocked.

A few clock-ticks later, a middle-aged woman answered the door. Her black hair was tied back in a bun and her dark brown eyes stared at the three travelers. "Who are you?"

"I am Prince Fiyero Tigulaar. We have come to seek the wizard's help," Fiyero said, not knowing why he was afraid of this woman.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "My father is very tired. He will not be seeing anyone today." She moved to close the door, but Fiyero stopped her.

"Please," he practically begged. "We've come a long way and –"

"I don't care!" the woman exclaimed, frowning. "You people all think you can come up here, give some story about how you've traveled across Oz seeking my father's help. I'm tired of people using him for being so generous!"

"Please. We need help for our friend," Galinda said, stepping forward and slipping her hand into Elphaba's.

The woman looked at Elphaba for a moment before sighing. "My father is tired. He doesn't have any time for…"

Elphaba broke into a coughing fit and Fiyero was at her side in a heartbeat. When Elphaba pulled her hand away, Fiyero was shocked to find her hand covered in blood. The green girl's knees buckled, but Fiyero was able to catch her and gently lower her to the ground, placing her head in his lap as he stroked her hair away from her face.

"Please," he whispered, looking up at the woman.

Footsteps were heard from inside and a moment later, an elderly man with a long, white beard, long hair, and dark blue eyes hidden behind thin-rimmed glasses came out of the shadows.

"What's this?" the old man asked.

Fiyero took one look at the man and realized that he was the wizard. "Please, she needs help."

Elphaba moaned and the wizard invited them into his cave. He told Fiyero to lay the green girl on the couch while he went to get something. His daughter looked at the strangers in her home, obviously not pleased.

"What can I do for you?" the wizard asked, coming back into the room with a large spell book and placed it on the table.

"My girlfriend… she's sick," Fiyero said, never letting go of Elphaba's hand. "She has a lung illness and she's going to die soon if nothing can be done. Can you heal her?"

The wizard opened the middle of the book and nodded. "I can."

Fiyero let out a relieved breath and flashed Galinda a wide smile.

"But first, I must ask you a question."

Fiyero knew what was coming; the impossible riddle. He just hoped he would be able to answer it.

"I am free, yet priceless. You can't own me, but you can use me. You can't keep me, but you can spend me. Once you lose me, you can never have me back. What am I?"

Fiyero repeated the riddle over and over in his head, wondering what the answer was. He looked at Galinda, but she looked just as stumped as he was. He looked down at Elphaba, but she was asleep (at least, he _hoped_ she was asleep). He didn't know the answer and was about to give up, but then something the green girl had said to him earlier flashed into his mind.

 _Let's just make use of the time we've got._

That was it! That was the answer to the riddle. "Time," Fiyero said confidently, looking up at the wizard. "The answer is time."

The old man looked impressed, and nodded with a smile. Galinda squealed and wrapped her arms around the prince, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Stand back," the old man said, approaching the green girl.

Fiyero and Galinda stepped away and the wizard stood over the green girl. He muttered a few words under his breath, waving his hand over Elphaba. The green girl was soon wrapped in a bright, white light, and Fiyero and Galinda shielded their eyes, but the wizard kept chanting. When the light finally died down, Fiyero and Galinda looked over at Elphaba. She still looked the same, except the blood was gone from the corners of her mouth, but her chest wasn't rising or falling.

* * *

 **#NiaHasNoChill Now would be a great time to tell you all that Maddy has declared me the Princess of Cliffies. Next chapter is the last one!**


	27. Time

**Yes, I know! The chapter's late, AGAIN! But this is the final one!**

 **ElphieNeedsAHug: Yes, the news of Willemijn Verkaik's return to Wicked London is true! I'm so excited and happy for her! She'll be there until July and I NEED to see her again!**

 **cjsparkles4803: Actually… you can send the gummy bear army. I'm a bit hungry. *Smirk***

 **FanGirl98: #NiaHasNoChill**

* * *

"Fae!" Fiyero exclaimed, hurrying over to the green girl and kneeling beside her. As soon as his hand made contact with hers, she inhaled sharply. She slowly exhaled and her breaths quickened. A few clock-ticks later, her breathing returned to normal and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Y-Yero?" she whispered, blinking to try and clear her vision.

The prince smiled and nodded. "How are you feeling?"

Elphaba pushed herself up and placed her hand over her chest, taking a few deep breaths. Slowly, a smile crept its way onto her face. "Never better."

"Did it…"

"I think so. I can't remember a time when I felt this good," Elphaba smiled.

Fiyero chuckled and gently pressed his lips against his girlfriend's. Galinda squealed and wrapped her arms around her best friend, and Elphaba happily returned the hug.

"Thank you," Elphaba said sincerely, gently pulling away from her friends to look at the Wizard. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome," the wizard smiled softly with a short nod.

Fiyero helped Elphaba to her feet and the three friends shared another hug. The wizard looked over at his daughter and realized what she was thinking.

"No," he said, as though he was reading her mind. He gestured back to the three friends. "This is the only payment necessary. Seeing these people truly happy."

His daughter rolled her eyes, but she softened slightly when she looked at the couple again. She had to admit, the boy looked overjoyed as he hugged the green girl, and the blonde looked equally as happy.

"You three better be going. Even though it's noon, it still gets cold here in the mountains," the wizard said, conjuring up some warm sweaters for the trio.

After thanking the wizard again, the three headed out. Elphaba stayed in Fiyero's arms the whole walk back to the waiting carriage, even though the cold didn't bother her as much as it used to. She deeply inhaled the crisp air and sighed, never having felt better in her life.

When they got back to the castle, the sun was almost done setting. Fiyero jumped out of the carriage first and stretched his legs before helping Galinda down. He moved to help Elphaba down as well, but found that she had jumped out of the carriage and was walking with Galinda up the stairs. Shaking his head, he followed the girls inside.

"Fiyero? Elphaba? Galinda? Is that you?" they heard Amalie call from the parlor.

"We're back!" Fiyero called to his parents.

Amalie soon appeared in the foyer, followed by her husband and Navon. Nessa also came out, but she stayed in the doorway, staring at her sister.

"How was the trip?" the queen asked as she hugged her son, then the blonde, then gave Elphaba a slightly longer hug.

"It was fine," Fiyero said, looking from his mother to Elphaba.

The queen followed his gaze. "Did it…?"

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "I think so. I mean… I feel better. I don't know for sure, but this is the best I've felt in a long time." She looked over at her sister and smiled softly. "I feel much better now."

Nessa smiled and wheeled over to her sister. Elphaba knelt to meet her and gently wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay, Nessie," the green girl whispered when she felt her sister crying against her shoulder. "I'm not going to die."

Nessa tightened her grip, unable to form words, and simply accepted her sister giving her a gentle squeeze and a kiss on her forehead.

The next day, right before Elphaba and Nessa were about to leave for Munchkinland, Raal and Amalie sent for the castle doctor to examine Elphaba.

"Well, Miss Elphaba, you seem to be in perfect health," the doctor said once he finished. "Your lungs are as strong as ever, and there is no evidence of scarring."

"Thank you," Elphaba said, smiling at her best friend, boyfriend, and sister.

The doctor nodded and showed himself out. As soon as he was gone, Galinda squealed and happy threw her arms around her best friend.

"Oh, Elphie!" Galinda exclaimed into her friend's shoulder.

Elphaba smiled and happily returned the hug.

"You're gonna be okay!"

"I am, Glin," Elphaba said, laughing when Fiyero and Nessa joined the hug.

Fiyero and Galinda gently let go, but Nessa was still holding on to her sister. Elphaba sobered and regarded her sister, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I'm not going anywhere, Nessie," Elphaba whispered, kissing the top of Nessa's head. "I'm not leaving you."

Nessa made a soft noise and tightened her grip around her sister. The blonde and the prince exchanged a look before leaving, sensing that the sisters wanted some alone time.

Elphaba gently pulled away and wiped her sister's tears away from her face. "Why are you crying?"

Nessa smiled and wiped her eyes. "I'm happy. I'm happy that you're not going anywhere. You're not leaving me."

"Of course not. And Nessie," Elphaba said, gently tilting her sister's head to look at her. "Even if I did… die, I never would have left you."

The younger Thropp blinked, confused.

"I… I remember Mama telling me a story about guardian angels. She said that they're the people we loved who have left us, but they never really left. They're still watching over us."

Nessa smiled softly. "I still would prefer you to be here… you know… alive."

Elphaba laughed softly. "Me, too, Nessie. Me too."

* * *

Frex hadn't left his spot by the front window for hours. He wanted to be able to see the exact moment his daughters would come home. Sighing, he rubbed his tired eyes. He hadn't eaten breakfast that morning, claiming not to have been hungry, and his stomach was quick to remind him of what a stupid decision that was. He was about to go into the kitchen and get something quick to eat when he saw something in the distance approaching the mansion. Letting out a breath of relief, the governor opened the door and stepped outside. His eyes locked on the carriage as it came into view and stopped in front of the stairs. He first saw Elphaba climb out and smiled to himself, but something seemed different. As he descended the stairs, he saw Nessa being helped out and into her chair.

Elphaba was looking around, taking in her childhood home when she locked gazes with her father. Frex quickened his pace down the steps and gently wrapped his arms around his green daughter.

"Hello, Father," Elphaba whispered.

"Hello, Elphaba," Frex said, a sigh of relief slipping past his lips, and Elphaba knew why. He let go and went to greet Nessa. He kissed her forehead and pushed himself up, pushing her into the house, immediately followed by Elphaba.

"Elphaba, you should go upstairs and rest," Frex said as a maid poured them tea.

Elphaba bit back a grin. "I'm fine, Father."

Frex looked at her. "Elphaba, you've just had a very long journey and –"

"Father, I'm fine. Really," Elphaba tried to convince him.

"Just tell him, Fabala," Nessa quipped, taking a sip of tea.

Frex glanced between his two daughters. "Tell me what? Elphaba, what's going on? What happened in the Vinkus?"

Elphaba saw the panicked look on her father's face and gave her sister a look before explaining everything that happened. Frex listened to his daughter, his face giving away that he thought she was lying.

"You went into the mountains?" Frex asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's where the wizard lives," Elphaba said softly. "But everything worked out. I'm fine."

"And the royal doctor also examined her, Father," Nessa added. "It's true. She's really cured. Isn't it great?"

The governor was speechless. All these years, all the doctors Elphaba had been to said that there was no cure for her illness. He had never been one to consider magic as a possibility, being opposed to it entirely, as a Unionist. "Madame Tappanc!" he called.

The housekeeper rushed in and curtsied. "Yes, Governor?"

"Please send for the doctor."

"Right away, sir," the housekeeper curtsied again and hurried away.

"Father," Elphaba tried, but Frex held up his hand to stop her.

He walked out behind the housekeeper and Elphaba sighed, leaning back against the chair.

"He probably doesn't want to get his hopes up," Nessa offered weakly.

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes.

Within the hour, the doctor had arrived. Elphaba was in her room, reading, when Frex knocked on the door.

"Elphaba, the doctor is here," Frex said when Elphaba called for him to come in.

The green girl sighed and put her book aside. "Okay."

"How are you feeling, Elphaba?" the doctor asked as he put his things down.

"Much better," Elphaba said.

"Your father told me what you told him about what happened in the Vinkus."

"It's true," Elphaba said.

"Nevertheless, he still wants me to examine you, just to make sure."

Elphaba sighed and nodded. Half an hour later, the doctor left the room and walked downstairs to where Frex was waiting with Nessa in the parlor.

"She's fine," the doctor smiled when Frex stood to meet him.

"What?" the governor blinked.

"Miss Elphaba is perfectly healthy. Her breathing is as normal as mine and yours, and there is no evidence of scarring."

Frex seemed to start to believe it now and hurried up the stairs to Elphaba's room. The green girl was sitting by her window, her feet brushing against her rug as she looked out over the gardens. She turned when she heard footsteps entering and looking up at her father.

"It's true," Frex said, more to himself than to Elphaba. Now that he really looked at her, her skin was a more vibrant shade of green and she did look healthier.

Elphaba nodded and stood up. "It is."

The governor smiled as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. Elphaba quickly returned the hug and buried her face in her father's shoulders.

"I'm fine, Father," Elphaba said, feeling her father's tears against her shoulder. "I'm fine."

* * *

"Mama! Mama! Come on, Mama! Mama!"

A little girl ran out into the royal gardens, giggling and skipping. She turned around and saw her mother coming out after her.

"I'm coming, Dottie," the green woman chuckled, enjoying the feeling of the sun against her skin.

The four-year-old giggled as she jumped up and down, her raven hair bouncing along with her. "Let's play a game!"

"What game would you like to play?" the green woman asked.

Dottie giggled as she looked over her mother's shoulder. Elphaba looked confused, until she felt someone tackle her front behind, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Yero!" Elphaba sputtered, turning around to see her husband lying on top of her.

"Tag!" the prince chuckled as he tapped his wife's shoulder and pushed himself up. "You're it!"

Dottie giggled and ran away with her father, both of them laughing. Elphaba quickly pushed herself up and ran after them as fast as she could.

"Daddy, help!" Dottie called when Elphaba began to catch up to them.

"Sorry, princess, but Daddy has to run from Mama so she doesn't catch him," Fiyero said, figuring it wasn't too early to teach their daughter about "survival of the fittest".

"Daddy!" Dottie screeched as Elphaba almost caught her.

In one quick motion, Fiyero turned and lifted the small child into his arms and sprinted just out of Elphaba's reach. The green girl growled under her breath and sprinted after them, determined not to give up. Finally, she tagged Fiyero's back.

"You're it!" she said, pausing to catch her breath.

Fiyero paused and put Dottie down. Even though Elphaba had been cured for years and never suffered a relapse, Fiyero still got worried when she started breathing hard. He knew it was normal behavior, but it still worried him. "Fae," he asked, "are you alright?"

"Yes," Elphaba said once her breathing returned to normal. "I'm fine, Yero."

"Do you want to go sit down?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and slapped her husband's hand away. "I'm fine," she said gently. "I'm not sick anymore."

"Mama?" Dottie asked, hurrying over to her mother and clinging to her skirt.

"Yes, sweetheart?" the green woman asked, kneeling in front of her daughter.

Dottie looked at her mother, her green eyes staring into chocolate ones. She knew that before she was born, her mother was very sick and it worried her father a lot. "Are you gonna get sick again?"

Elphaba smiled softly and kissed her daughter's forehead. "No, baby. Mama's not going to get sick again."

"Daddy hopes not," Fiyero added, kneeling next to Dottie and taking her hand.

Dottie seemed satisfied with that answer and announced that she wanted to "watch the clouds make funny shapes in the sky". Elphaba laughed and pulled her daughter against her as she laid down in the grass. Fiyero sat down and the green woman immediately rested her head in his lap. The prince smiled down at her and stroked her hair as Dottie began to say what each of the clouds looked like.

 _No more wasted time_ , Fiyero thought to himself, looking down at two of the special girls in his life, thinking about how precious life could be.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading/ favoriting/ following/ reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it! Though I'm sad to see it end (although #NiaHasNoChill will NEVER end! MWAHAHAHA!), my next story is called** ** _'Pieces of the Puzzle'_** **. It won't be up for a while (hopefully by January). You can check my profile for more information on that. But don't worry! I have lots of oneshots and drabbles coming up in the in-between time.**

 **Again, thanks so much for reading and I hope to see you all during my next story! ^_^**


End file.
